BOS Legacy Archive Terminal
by Interfectorem
Summary: Learn where the hearts and minds of the Brotherhood's members lie through individual accounts from BOS personnel across the series. Shown in a fun "Terminal style" format, each entry will offer an immersive take on game events, influenced loosely by my own military upbringing. Chapters go by: Name-Rank-Game of reference (Example: Danse-Paladin-FO4)
1. Home-Contents

**\- You Have Selected [LEGACY ****ARCHIVE]**

* * *

**Brotherhood of Steel**** Legacy ****Archive**

"Archive manuscripts of our order's dedicated members to honor both the living and fallen"

Published by Head Scribe Wisner:  
West Coast Chapter  
Lost Hills Bunker  
Updated: 05/22/2288

Version 10.4.6

Each personal story from our Knights, Scribes, and Paladins is obtainable in its unedited form to all members of the Brotherhood for inspiration and reminders of our long heritage and history. Those accounts of the fallen have been given to Lost Hills by the families for this release. Those who paid the ultimate price for our ancient codex live forever in the hearts of every current serving member of the Brotherhood of Steel from California to the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

**Notes:**  
\- Duty Stations/Noted Engagements/Tech Recovered/Areas of Research are listed from the most recent first, and then descends chronologically.  
\- "Noted Engagements:" and "Tech Recovered:" are profile details exclusive to Knights and Paladins across all Chapters  
\- "Areas of Research:" is a profile detail section exclusive to Scribes across all Chapters  
\- A (Current) will be listed next the member's current Duty station if the archive entry relates to a currently serving member of the Brotherhood.  
\- The "Archive Submission:" will directly lead into the member's personal log or account from their service.

**[Archive Submission Dates Randomized – Profile Selection Enabled In Chapter Select]**

* * *

**Contents**

Made short descriptions of the chapters for people who want to read the stories, but have nowhere to begin, or don't know what stories they might enjoy. I also added prominent series characters that Appear in the chapter with a parentheses indicator.

That said; to avoid any potential spoilers to a chapter's contents, the chapter select remains the same, only detailing name/rank/game of reference. 

Also; [FF]= Fan Favorite. [PF]= Personal Favorite "Was extra fun to write". [FI]=Fan Inspired

Ch. 1 – Home and Directory – Intro to the Archive, and place to find a story that may interest you! This'll be your directory!

Ch. 2 – Paladin Jacob – The famous Brotherhood member has an encounter with a super mutant that he struggles to beat. (Marcus)

Ch. 3 – Knight Shelton – An East Coast Brotherhood hardliner gives her brief account from the days of Lyons to the landing in Boston. (K.S. Gavil)

Ch. 4 – Paladin Darrel – A Lost Hills gate guard witnesses the blue suit hero come from the desert and defeat a super mutant army? What are those? (Vault Dweller)

Ch. 5 – Scribe Langley – Brotherhood Scribe details her account of joining Elijah's Mojave Brotherhood and the events leading up to what happened. (Veronica)(Father Elijah)(Elder McNamara)

Ch. 6 – Knight Harris – An East Coast Knight passes the time with his recently promoted buddy aboard the Prydwen. [FF]

Ch. 7 – Knight Royce – Circle of Steel agent's account of tracking a rogue Elder into wasteland legends. (Christine Royce)

Ch. 8 – Knight Lozano – Midwest member is unaware of his chapter's origin or what the Brotherhood actually is. All he knows is they're at war with the Legion.

Ch. 9 – Knight Maddox – East Coast Knights give an initiate a hard time on a routine scavenging op. [FF][PF][FI]

Ch. 10 – Scribe Bigsley – Everyone's favorite whiny insomniac gives his account of the events after the Brotherhood takes Adams AFB. (Scribe Bigsley)

CH. 11 – Paladin Rae – Lost Hills Paladin wonders where all his friends went in 2255.

Ch. 12 – Paladin Dobbs – Arizona Brotherhood member gives a brief on what's going on over there. (Van Buren Lore and reference to my story "The New West")

Ch. 13 – Paladin Urban – West Coast Knight tracks Chosen One and uncovers Enclave before they are a threat. (Chosen One)

Ch. 14 – Paladin Acosta – Elderly Paladin recounts his life after the Master is defeated with a young Paladin on guard duty.

CH. 15 – Knight Fierro – East Coast Knight leads his troops in a battle that made Elder Maxson famous. (Arthur Maxson)

Ch. 16 – Knight Bonnell – East Coast Knight doesn't tolerate dissent in the ranks, even from timid scribes. (Scribe Haylen)

Ch. 17 – Traitor Cobson – Former Knight's journal leading up to his eventual desertion from the East Coast Brotherhood. (Scribe Bigsley) [FI]

Ch. 18 – Dictionary/Scribe Pogue – Hidden Valley Scribe passes the time on lockdown creating a dictionary of Brotherhood terms and expressions. [PF]

Ch. 19 – Paladin Bragg – An Apprentice Paladin writes about a West Coast wedding he and the boys attended. Brotherhood weddings: Romantic? Or Strange?

Ch. 20 – Paladin Beckwith – West Coast Paladins patrol the I-15 and find out what the NCR did with their precious power armor suits.

Ch. 21 – Scribe Seal – Scribes from opposite ends of the country exchange reports, but not everything is professional. [FF][PF]

Ch. 22 – Knight James – A former Elder explains why he was demoted in a story based on the "Elder Dismissal Incidents" from New Vegas.

Ch. 23 – Lancer Lancaster – A west coast Knight turned east coast Lancer chats with his copilot about recent events and differences between BOS Chapters.

Ch. 24 – Paladin Strickland – Star Paladin joins a squad of Knights before a firefight that is more on the "Real" side than in videogame battles.

Ch. 25 – Knight Major – Knight scout returns from a trip to The Divide and stumbles across a stranger with a unique way of speaking. Is this man alright? (Ulysses) [PF]

Ch. 26 - Aspirant Hargrave - The Hargrave boy regrets joining the Brotherhood. (James Hargrave)

Ch. 27 - Paladin Krieg - Originally from the west coast, this Paladin has endured the capital wastes and takes a brief stock of his life. The mentor of Paladin Danse.

Ch. 28 - Lancer Robere - A Lancer recounts some recent events and vents some of his views on vertibird mechanics.

Ch. 29 - Elder McNamara - The Mojave Chapter's Elder gives his report from the events at Helios One. (Elder McNamara) [FI]

Ch. 30 - Scribe Brown - An East Coast Scribe's most recent research notes about synths is declassified for the whole Brotherhood.

Ch. 31 - Squire Copeland - A young squire keeps a diary that gives a glimpse into her life as a child of the Brotherhood.

Ch. 32 - Paladin Gerard - After a caravan raid on NCR supply lines, a Paladin finds a few unique books, and struggles to find their potential use to the Brotherhood.

Ch. 33 - Knight Reid - New to the east coast, a Knight is replaced in his job of training orphans from the Pitt by the merciless and legendary "Star Paladin Jensen Rutherford Payne." (Paladin Kodiak)

Ch. 34 - Scribe Olin - East coast Outcasts talk on watch until interrupted by a large band of surprising guests. (Defender Morgan) (Protector Casdin) (Arthur Maxson)

Ch. 35 - Knight Hassles - A few east coast buds have the night off and give their own commentary throughout one of the best prewar action holotapes of all time "Anchorage: 2066" [FI][PF]

Ch. 36 - Scribe Yearling - The east coast Scribe gets tormented by the notoriously lackadaisical Scribe Seal during a SATCOMM link. Things heat up in ways you may not expect. (Scribe Yearling) [PF] [FF]

Ch. 37 - Knight Fisher - A Knight in the Commonwealth is about to go on Liberty with his Scribe friend, but has to attend the mandatory safety briefing beforehand (Paladin Brandis)

Ch. 38 - Scribe Klifton - The legendary and immature communications Scribes on opposite ends of the wasteland meet for the first time. [PF]

Ch. 39 - Knight Arton - A Mojave Chapter Knight's past catches up to him as he recalls his discovery of a holodisk that made the Hidden Valley Scribes lives that much more of a burden (Paladin Ramos) (Scribe Ibsen) (Knight Lorenzo)

Ch. 40 - Paladin Hill - A West Coast veteran and former member of the COS becomes part of the Arizona expedition, details the Arizona situation, and battles with addictions and complacency. Based on Van Buren lore and involves references to my story "The New West"

**[FIRST ENTRY]**

*If you want: Send me your submission, leave a review, or PM me if you have a BOS soldier entry in mind. I'll put it in this format and add it to the "Archive" with all the credit you're due! Be sure to favorite and follow if you like my stories! It really helps me out! Enjoy the Archive!*


	2. Jacob-Paladin-FO2

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN JACOB ALBRIGHT]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Paladin Jacob Albright  
**Service Number:** 10001998  
**Date of Birth:** 09-03-2157  
**Date of Death:** Unavailable  
**Place of Death:** Unavailable  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills  
**Noted Engagements:** Northern Pass Clearing, Mutant Steamtruck plant raid  
**Tech Recovered:** SM Radio Dish, Steamtruck Prototype blueprints, Aerial Oxygen Recycling Unit  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

June 3rd, 2185  
Senior Paladin Drako's squad dispersed in the uncharted northern mountains past Shady Sands or "NCR" as they like to call themselves now to track down muties bothering northern explorers. I gave my opinion that this was a bad move, but she didn't listen. I mean, our T-51 suits can take a lot of punishment, but the remnants of the Master's armies are still armed with some of the best pre-war gear available at the time. Regardless, here I am, alone in the uncharted northern mountains without any backup. I was dispatched to the northeast through a nameless canyon under strict orders to only initiate comms if something happens or when Paladin Drako calls for a status report at 6am, noon, and 6pm. This radio silence is awful, but my orders also said to proceed until told otherwise. I know to rally at Lost Hills if comms get destroyed, but I wonder how long Paladin Drako is having us patrol for.

June 4th, 2185  
Gave my status reports when I was supposed to, but Paladin Drako silenced me when I tried to ask for a plan of action. At noon, I tried to ask if any of the other teams had encountered any muties but never got an answer. Anyway, I reached the end of the pass shortly after the noon status report, and was looking at more flat desert into the north. Nothing was out of the ordinary so far, so I started passing the time by updating my map, thinking of clever ways to usurp Drako, and daydreaming about what I'd do to the next super mutant I have the pleasure of killing.

June 5th, 2185  
Still nothing, and no word on a plan. I thought I heard gunshots in the distance, but only saw some wasters shooting at critters in the desert. I thought of approaching to ask if they'd seen any mutants, but considered the possibility of them being raiders. Last thing I needed was to get a whole gang coming after me when i'm trying to track down those creatures. So, I put a few miles between the wasters, and set my gear down in a rocky wash full of debris and underbrush to write this and tend to my armor. Just gave my status report at 6pm when I heard some activity in the distant brush about a click away. I'll write more later but I'm gonna hop in my suit and check it out… Probably just a critter.

June 9th, 2185  
The only way I could describe the past few days are… interesting? At the end of my last entry I went to go see to that movement in the brush. It was nightfall, and after working my way through the wash, I saw it: A super mutant. Just who I'd come to kill. I saw the big green creature sitting on a boulder next to a small campfire. Quickly surveying the area, I noticed there were only enough provisions for one, despite the amount of weaponry. I was about to radio Paladin Drako that I had contact and engagement was imminent. I released the safety catch on my laser rifle, aimed it at the thing, and was about to fire when the radio fell out of my hand and interrupted the silence with a *CLANK* on a rock beneath me. The creature looked my way, and I knew I was concealed by the night, so I reached down to pick it up. When I had the radio in my hand, I aimed back at the distant creature, and when I tried to aim again, the radio was shot out of my hand by a long burst of minigun fire that sprayed in my direction.

In that moment, I ducked down into the brush and fired a few blind shots with my laser rifle. I always hated the fact that laser weapons were standard for patrols. Nothing gives away your position quite like a super bright laser trail. After those shots, the mutant's gunfire obviously became more accurate. I returned a few more shots, and accidentally set ablaze to the underbrush of the wash as my laser rifle's lens clearly needed cleaning. The fire raged and I fled back to my camp as the fire grew. There was no time to write because the mutant circled around the fire and followed me with heavy footsteps.

There was no hope, the radio was busted, and I was stuck in the northern wastes without any means of backup or communication. I considered falling back to Lost Hills, but that was days away and the mutant was still following me. I ran for a while, and then returned some shots when the minigun rounds kicked up dust a little too close for my liking. The mutant and I took turns suppressing each other all through the night, until dawn came, and after the wash fire died. When the sun was above the east, the mutant had run out of ammunition, and I trailed the beast. Back at the creature's camp, the thing was ready to end humanity with the amount of weapons he had. When the minigun was out, I clipped the thing a few times, and it whipped around with a plasma caster. I fell back again as superheated plasma bolts whizzed past me, and I tried for cover.

This went on all day, and both of us seemed to telepathically know when to rest for water or food. It was almost like there was a mutual understanding with each other as we tried to kill the other. I considered taking some of those rest periods to write, but I was too alert about a possible ambush.

Two days later, and we were STILL trying to kill each other. I wondered why this was so different. I was too young take part in the battles immediately after the Master was defeated, but I'd killed plenty of super mutants before. I'd taken part in about three assaults where I personally killed a half a dozen green bastards. Of course, those other times, I had the backing of another squad or two armed with the big guns and clad in T-51. I didn't understand this situation. How was one single mutant so hard to kill? I figured this mutant was one of the "Primes" based on his tactics and adaptation to my own. We spent three full days and that first evening trying to kill one another, only for the odds to go in either of our favors when one of us got the drop on the other. It was the evening of the 8th, or last night when things came to a head. I was out of food, nearly out of water, my armor needed recharging or a new FC, and I was down to 11 shots for my laser rifle when I'd given up. One of us was going to kill the other, and this mutant seemed smart enough to end all the cat and mouse bullshit.

I again think the mutant and I spoke telepathically because the two of us met on the ridge overlooking the eastern edge of the burnt-out wash. The 8ft beast approached with a sneer, and I removed my helmet to show my own. I threw my laser rifle to the dirt, and the mutant must have run out of ammo for his heavy weapons because he threw two submachineguns to the dirt. I drew my ripper from my waist bag, and the mutant covered his monstrous hand with a power fist. No more formalities.

We charged each other on the ridge, and met where it was flat and dusty. My ripper tore into the hulking left arm but the smash from that power fist hit me at the same time. My left shoulder pauldron was busted, but the two of us kept going. The ripper obliterated the mutated flesh wherever it landed, and the power fist smashed my armor with each impact. The longest sparring match I'd ever been in during training had been for five minutes and by the end of it I was completely out of it. Time was almost non-existent as we both fought to survive and kill the other, but 45 minutes had eventually passed. It was only after I was knocked to the ground when the peculiarity began. I had nearly cut the mutant's throat with my ripper's last successful hit, and we were both on the ground yards from the other. Something strange happened when I realized I was huffing and puffing. The mutant was silent and treating wounds when it confirmed my theory that it was a prime by asking me with clear annunciation;

"Need some water?"

I nodded yes, but refused to answer the mutated freak's question. I struggled to my feet and it did the same. Before charging each other again, I remember thinking how strange it was to hear a super mutant ask that question. I considered that the question was a taunt, but my mind was too muddled with exhaustion and dehydration to sort that out at the time. Enough thinking; We clashed again, but both of us were incredibly winded.

I locked the mutant's right arm under my left arm plates, and brought the ripper down only for it to be caught by the mutant's left arm. The two of us gave everything we had and I felt the sweat of strain pouring down my face. I caught the eyes of the mutant and we both stared at each other with hatred as one lapse of strength could mean death.

Suddenly, I thought I heard the mutant… Snicker?

I was still focused on trying to kill the mutant when the thought entered my head that I'd never heard a mutant laugh. I involuntarily gave a snicker myself. The two of us caught each other's looks again and the thing released a legitimate laugh. I laughed again at the thought of hearing a mutant laugh. The thing's chuckle soon overtook it, and I felt my hand with the ripper unrestrained, but for some reason I couldn't bring the handheld chainsaw down to finish my job. I just thought about the mutant laughing and I found myself laughing too, not entirely sure of why. Nothing about the past three days had been funny at all through the gunfire, laser blasts, and constant fear; yet still we laughed. After a few seconds of laughing, I couldn't take it. My sides were hurting from laughter more than the freshest wounds of the long skirmish. My armor made a loud *THUD* as I fell into the dirt and the beast did the same. Neither one of us could stop laughing. What was I doing? Why didn't I kill the thing? Why did it start laughing? What was next? My questions were answered when we both eased ourselves down and the hulking bloody green humanoid asked through diminishing hysteria;

"What are we doing?"

I turned the ripper off and set it down on the sands, staring at the ground and feeling the beads of sweat as the evening winds went by. I gave another involuntary light chuckle and said, "I swore an oath to kill things like you…"

I still wasn't looking at the mutant, but I felt it nod in understanding from yards away before it said, "Several years ago, I swore to kill humans myself… Well, most humans anyway…" The mutant added almost jokingly, "Especially ones in shiny armor like that."

I looked at the creature feeling my throat dryer than it ever had been in my life. The fight really took everything out of me, and I looked at my battered armor. I saw all the blood and dirt. Turning back to the mutant, I asked, "Shiny? Have you seen this armor?"

The mutant asked wittedly, "Got an inspection coming up?"

That little comment caught me off guard, and I laughed again while trying to moisten my mouth. I was about to continue the joke when it hit me, and I turned to the mutant once more. I asked the only thing on my mind, "What's the point?"

The mutant knew exactly what I was talking about and chuckled again repeating me in agreement, "What's the point?" The mutant tossed me a canteen from the bag strapped to a tire and shuffled to his feet saying, "Drink up… You didn't fight me for three days just to die of thirst."

I looked at the creature, wondering what the angle was, and watching its hands for anything suspicious as it approached me. I took a few long swigs, and the beast was lording over me. I watched the mutant's silhouette against the full moon and starry sky as it removed the power fist. It then slowly extended a large hand towards me, and I instinctively took it before I could think. Helping me to my feet, the mutant said;

"Name's Marcus."

I tried to hand the canteen back, but "Marcus" declined. My mental and physical exhaustion wanted me to thank the mutant, but I just said, "Name's Palad- Jacob, just Jacob."

June 10th 2185  
I spent the whole day and that final evening with Marcus at his camp. The two of us marveled about all the spent ammo casings and drained energy cells across the rocky wash. The mutan-Marcus gave me some of his food and water while I gave him some of my medical supplies since he didn't have armor like I did. Days ago, I never would've even imagined it possible for a human to be friends with a mutant, but that's, that's what happened. Despite us spending days trying to kill each other, the few friendly hours with Marcus were nicer and filled with more friendship than most of my time with soldiers back at Lost Hills. The Master and the Vats were destroyed in 2161, over 20 years had passed since then, and they never told us the truth: The war against mutants was over.

[Paladin Jacob Albright returned to Lost Hills after losing Comms with his CO in March of 2186 with reports of engagements against mutants and hostile humans. Though he continued to serve and had a distinguished record from his time in service: It should be noted that the war against the Master's Abominations and those plagued by FEV has not concluded.]

**Legacy:** Paladin Jacob Albright was not heard from again after last unit status update on 12-02-2208 while conducting reconnaissance south of San Francisco. Archive Entry recovered in 2244 by recovery team clearing former town of Broken Hills. Though his disappearance concerned the highest levels of the Brotherhood, Paladin Jacob Albright's service record should serve as an inspiration to all who further our cause.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Didn't know if "Jacob" was the Paladin's last name or not, so I made it a first name and made up a last name*


	3. Shelton-Knight-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT KARA SHELTON]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member: **Knight-Sergeant Kara Shelton  
**Service Number:** ST-189KS  
**Date of Birth:** 02-23-2258  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Boston Airport(Current), Prydwen, Adams AFB, Project Purity, Citadel  
**Noted Engagements:** Battle of the Airport, Battlezone 0733 DC, Battlezone 4557 CW, Battlezone 0181 CW  
**Tech Recovered:** Synth RF Beacon, Photo-optic enhancer, Gamma Relay Coil  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

Things have been so much better since Maxson took charge. I got pretty sick of serving under Lyons even though I barely made Knight when he kicked the bucket. Usually they had the initiates in training, not even seeing action until they made Knight. I mean, things are still that way now, but now our Elder doesn't throw the initiates at our enemies out of desperation anymore. Now, it's all pride, Baby! I remember a few years back when I was fighting alongside initiates who hated the idea of going into action under-trained. Now, the few initiates I'm in charge of are constantly bugging me to go into the fight based on nothing more than adoration for that scarred man who wasn't but a pup when I made Knight.

Anyways, I was glad to serve alongside Maxson during our campaign to deal with the uglies outside DC. All those egghead scribes got to do their backbreaking work on the Prydwen project while us fighters strode the wastes eradicating any trace of man's atrocities. Ghouls, super mutants, monsters, just name it, and we had it under a barrage of laser and ballistic discharge wherever they tried hiding or springing up.

So, things were slow for a bit when the Outcasts rejoined our ranks and thank God for that. Those boys been on their own since they made the right call and split with the goods. I heard about some of the shit those former Outcasts had to do in their time away and it wasn't pretty. We went through our own Hells, but at least they remained true to the original cause at less than half strength while we were busy trying to make the previous Elder feel like the saint he wanted to be. Don't get me wrong, I was absolutely nothing when Lyons' Brotherhood took me in, and I'll always be grateful for that. However, I joined the Brotherhood to get away from my nowhere life, not play babysitter for those "Project Purity" Pricks and guard their water caravans for nothing. "Yeah, you guys saved the wasteland from the Enclave and the unending hordes of Super Mutants, but the water caravan arrived a day late, so we aint gonna give you the ammo we promised!" God Damn wasters.

I can't even describe how infuriating those days were, but it's all behind now. The Prydwen was fully constructed and only missing sufficient power. Maxson was expecting comms from that commonwealth Recon team "Gladius" any day, and that'd determine our next move. Meanwhile, it was payback time for the shit those wasters gave us over the years. I gladly volunteered me and my squad on that assignment to take the reactor from Rivet City. The look on those ungrateful shits faces when our Verti teams deployed a dozen T-60 boys on the flight deck was priceless. They talk all high and mighty as if their opinions matter until they're faced down with an ultimatum by our guys carrying the big guns. Needless to say, "The bridge extended" and our scribes moved in to take what was ours while I had the pleasure of keeping the crowds of that scrap heap at bay.

A while later, Maxson got word from Paladin Danse up north in the Commonwealth. I didn't hear exactly what the scribes deciphered from that transmission, but I knew it was good enough for me when I had the honor of being offered to join the Commonwealth Expeditionary Force led by Elder Maxson himself. I'd been pretty used to flying in Vertibirds at that point, but flying in that giant blimp was something on its own. Most of us went to the railing of the flight deck to watch city after city roll by as we crossed the eastern seaboard in our maiden voyage. I heard some of the others look out over the ruins, and openly proclaim their understanding of Maxson's vision. Some of my brothers and sisters still admired the long dead Lyons up to that point, but I'd been fed up before that mess at the Enclave SATCOMM Station.

Captain Kells came over the loud speaker on the 4th day I believe, and everyone was told that we were approaching the fringes of the Commonwealth. Maxson had everything already planned out for the arrival, and me and four other Knight Sergeants were called onto the command deck for a briefing on our task. Thank God I was assigned to one of the landing teams. We gathered our squads and proceeded to the flight deck. Just as the Prydwen broke through the clouds, I boarded our Vertibird and Captain Kells began his whole "Announcement." I didn't think we needed any words, but our Vertibird was lowered by air traffic control and Lancer Davison started her up.

It was the same shit, different day. Our Vertibird sped past the Prydwen towards the old Boston Airport and the announcement faded into the wind and propellers. What an absolute shitshow; that's what the commonwealth was. Even high above it with target in sights, I could see all that chaos on the earth below. I didn't know who the hell lived in the commonwealth, but we were about to show them what was up. Hopefully the people out here would be more grateful than those miserable shits back in the CW.

So, the Boston Airport came into view and the first two birds strafed some hostiles on the ground, immediately followed by us in the formation. None of us knew what we were facing on the ground, but intel said there were no settlements by the airport. I thought we'd be fighting raiders, but seeing all those dots swarming over the ground made me immediately think Ghouls. Our bird circled around and the first two teams had landed. As the lasers started illuminating the area, I smelled the burnt rotting flesh and couldn't wait to light up some ghouls. The bird lowered to the ground and dirt kicked up all around the area amidst the wreckage of ancient airplanes. The six of us dismounted and I had my automatic laser at the ready while our door gunner poured 5mm at the hostiles coming from Boston Airport. I don't think there's anything sexier than a steady stream of high velocity projectiles illuminated by tracer rounds under a night sky! Anyway, the massive flurry of wind that the four birds kicked up kept the ghouls at bay for a while, and we struggled to keep our footing in the chaos. When the last verti team deployed, the birds were off, and it was fish in a barrel.

Knight Jacoby was in the T-60 suit, so he got to have fun with the minigun. We barely had to move since the ghouls of the airport charged us by the dozens. Spent shells and drained MF cells littered the ground when the last of the ghouls were put down by our teams. At that time, dozens upon dozens of ghouls littered the ground and the Prydwen was only about a mile out, taking up nearly the whole sky above downtown Boston. After briefly boasting to Knight Sergeant Gavil about how much better my team was, I called him a "Logistic Boy" and said that me and my assault team would clear the corners. Gavil laughed it off like the typical POG would and my team eliminated the monstrosities in the corners of the airport while the others cleared the dead and started setting marks for fortification.

By the time morning came, the ghouls were cleared, other teams landed with cargo, and we began setting up everything we had as the Prydwen hovered above the airport. We had officially arrived in the fabled Commonwealth, I took my team on the first flight back up to the Prydwen, and I couldn't wait to get started. I'll say more later, but right now, Elder Maxson is calling me to the Command Deck. Word is, he's about to give the rundown on what our mission is in this place. I can't wait to get started.

**Legacy:** Knight-Sergeant Kara Shelton continues to serve with distinction.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	4. Darrel-Paladin-FO1

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN LUCAS DARREL]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Junior Paladin Lucas Darrel  
**Service Number:** 1000857677  
**Date of Birth:** 04-21-2135  
**Date of Death:** 09-12-2161  
**Place of Death:** Mariposa Military Base  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills, LA Watchpost 003  
**Noted Engagements:** Assault on Mariposa, Viper Camp Destruction  
**Tech Recovered:** Govt. AER-10 Laser blueprints, AXBPL-2440 Signal Dish, HO-11Z Prototype Holographic Emitter.  
**Archive Submission: **Audio Transcription

I was on watch a few weeks back when I encountered something "out of the ordinary" (Good a name for it as any). I was standing bunker duty with that screw up, "Initiate Cabbot." This was the first time he got to wear power armor on duty, and good thing bunker duty didn't have us moving around too much because when he walked, he seemed to move like he had a stroke that paralyzed the left side of his body. Regardless, he and I were passing the time and I didn't like babysitting an initiate on duty, but he was pretty quiet anyway. It was around noon when some shmuck approached us out of the desert wearing a bright blue vault suit. I laughed to myself and we hadn't had a visitor or caravan all day, so I remained like a statue when Mr. Blue Suit started talking to me.

The vault man then approached Cabbot, and asked for entry. I was hoping the initiate wasn't stupid enough to let him in even though I would've stopped it. Thankfully, Cabbot remembered what to do when an idiot wastelander comes up and asks to join the Brotherhood. If this guy was actually from a vault, there was a chance he'd actually be ignorant enough do the task. Cabbot told the vault man to go to the Glow and find something to prove he was there, and was about to leave when I let out an audible laugh. There was no way that idiot would survive! But, Mr. Blue Suit heard me laugh and I came clean. There was no hiding it. I told the guy how the Glow was a radioactive hellhole and there'd be no way he could go there successfully. That didn't sway him though, and so I figured "His Funeral." The joke was on me.

A few weeks later, Cabott was on watch again, but I was down in the barracks when I heard that the same fucking guy came back from the Glow with evidence he was there. We told the elder, and that guy was inducted as the newest initiate. He also saved one of our guys being held captive by gangers in the Hub. So, He acted the typical initiate for a few days and was miraculously issued power armor. How he got the supply forms for that motivator unit was beyond me, but that led to me approaching Head Paladin Rhombus about T-51 issue to the initiates. Then, he was apparently sent on a recon mission up north to investigate the northern wastes based on some "Mutant" nonsense the eggheads on level 3 were looking into. I figured that mission was just a way to get rid of the guy again because the mission was given by crazy Elder Maxson II… I was wrong yet again.

Fast forward another few weeks, and Mr. Vault Dweller actually came back with news of a mutant army up north alongside word that the man destroyed some freak called "The Master" at that cathedral down south. I saw that Cathedral when I was on recon duty at the LA Watchpost a few months back but didn't know the place was the home of an insane mutant building an army of big green humanoids! Well, the scribes gave a briefing about the mutant problem in the wastes headed by the elders, Mr. Vault Dweller was promoted to Paladin somehow, and I was going to take part in an assault on this mysterious military base in the far north. Things moved really fast in the past few weeks. Now, I'm gearing up to battle a mutant army apparently. We're headed out tomorrow and I hope this Vault man and the Brotherhood itself knows what it's doing.

**Legacy:** Junior Paladin Lucas Darrel was killed in action on 09-12-2161. His sacrifice and contribution alongside the "Vault Dweller" saved the world from Master's super mutant army. By making humanity's voice of resilience and defiance heard, the decisive preemptive assault on Mariposa by our forces led to the final destruction of The Vats.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	5. Langley-Scribe-FONV

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE JANET LANGLEY]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member: **Scribe Janet Langley  
**Service Number:** 10005739  
**Date of Birth:** 03-29-2244  
**Date of Death:** 01-16-2276  
**Place of Death:** Helios One  
**Chapter:** West Coast - Mojave  
**Duty Stations:** Helios One, Hub Watchpost 001, Lost Hills  
**Areas of Research:** Enclave Poseidonet Decryption, Robotic Security, Pre-War Solar-Wind Power  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

August 13, 2275

I can't say I'm all that thrilled to be leaving the Hub Watchpost. I mean it wasn't all that eventful, but I'll take uneventful over getting shot at by NCR guns just about any day of the week. There was something intrinsically… Okay? About staying in my bunker and surrounded by some stud Paladins all day while I got to study. The Hub was just as you'd expect a shitty NCR cesspool to be, but I hardly had to see the squatters up there, and NCR troops only really came into town on recruiting runs. I had no idea why the Brotherhood still kept a Watchpost at the Hub; I thought it had something to do with some kidnappings of our guys from back in the day, but history wasn't my area of research. I was perfectly content with conducting my work and glad to get away from Lost Hills. So, for months, I did my research, and got to flirt with Paladin Ramirez on my downtime while the Knights and Paladins did whatever they did during their work hours. All that changed though when Senior Scribe Presley came all the way here from Lost Hills just to reassign me AGAIN! I was pretty sure I was going to be sent back home, but Presley said I was going to some place called "Helios One" out in the Mojave. I asked what for and he said that the Elder out there might be able to make use of my expertise. I wondered why my expertise were needed until Presley said our Chapter out that way established themselves at an old solar station linked to Poseidon Energy. I never would've specialized in Poseidonet decryption, or old world power systems if I knew they'd put me under that whack-job "Father" Elijah. At least I might be able to see if Paladin Hardin is still single; he had really great hair last I saw him.

August 28, 2275

I just arrived at Helios One two days ago, but hadn't had the time to write because I was immediately put to work. Just to catch up: I was accompanied here by two Paladins and a Knight, but the trip took so long because the whole stretch of I-15 into Nevada is crawling with NCR troops. I guess that explained their cease in attacks back home, it seems like they were pouring everything they had into the Mojave. Thankfully, they seem pretty disorganized, and their patrols are getting hit by raiders quite frequently. Some of what I'd seen on the trip to Nevada looks like the NCR is escorting prisoners into the region as well. Looks like they got their hands already pretty full to be bothered with a full strength Brotherhood Chapter.

So, after almost two weeks on the road from the Hub, me and my escort made it to Helios One. The Paladins were busy complaining about the "Strategic Nightmare" of the open facility, but I was more focused on the plant itself. One giant complex sat before us that had a huge tower rising from the far end, and beyond that was essentially an ocean of solar panels largely untouched by the bombs. The team was escorted inside and the young Apprentice Scribe Santangelo, or just "Veronica" as she preferred to be called; escorted me to the Elder. Like I said; I'd been here for two days already, and I hate every second of working with that Elder. Not only is the old son of a bitch disagreeable in every way, he talks to me like I'm an idiot when he was the one who contacted Lost Hills to get me specifically. Whatever, I guess that's why they typically don't make Scribes Elders, we don't have the calm or the patience for that kind of power. This leads me to the question: what does Elijah think this place is?

October 2, 2275

What I'd give to be back at Lost Hills. Ever since I got here, it has been me, Elder Elijah, a team of three other scribes, and young Veronica who's basically our tool bitch (No offense to her), going down into the reactor level maze trying to restore old systems. I don't even ask what the Knights or the Paladins do while we're down there because I almost never see them. One system comes online, and another goes down. I don't know what kind of security or auxiliary power system this place had, but it's all over the place. One more thing to look into I guess. I don't have anything against Veronica herself, but I really don't like the fact that she is the only one Elijah treats like a human in the reactor tunnels.

Anyway, I don't even have time to think about anything other than the problems at hand, and Elijah has us working around the clock. Power lines are difficult thing to figure out, and dealing with those is actually the only time I see the Knights. One of them will be on standby to bring us some wiring, computer parts, or circuitry if we cant recycle some from the plethora of busted crap down here. I can't be all bitter though; yesterday, our Lord and Savior Father Elijah granted us the day off while he ran the diagnostics on one of the mainframes we finally restored.

Back in the main building, I got to finally meet Paladin Hardin after being here over two months. I swear, I hated seeing only old man Elijah's scolding face day in and day out under flickering industrial lights… Anyway, Hardin must've had a stressful few years since I last spent time with him in Lost Hills because his hair was almost falling out and was almost entirely bald. I wondered if he'd been irradiated, but the wrinkles on his face told a different story that wasn't like I remembered. What a shame; Head Paladin McNamara on the other hand is a bit older, but looking good for his age. I don't mind a man with a touch of grey in his hair… Regardless, the only man in my life at this time is that bearded baldy obsessed with this place for some reason he's yet to explain.

The next day before going back to the gulag, Elder Elijah called in the Heads of the Chapter for a private meeting. I wasn't there for it, but on our way down to the reactor complex, Elijah was muttering to himself. I only caught the odd word about the "Damned NCR" or words like "This'll show'em." The other scribes and I paid no mind, but our attitudes changed when we went over the results of that mainframe diagnostics scan. We were looking at it, or at least what I thought was it. The mainframe we restored was one that linked the robotic security of this place to the reactor facility, allowing us to take direct control of the automated security if… Something? Happened? I actually approached Elder Elijah about this, and after a stern scolding due to his raging power boner; he told me that this was a contingency. I asked "Contingency for what?" and he offhandedly mentioned how he was having the Paladins engage NCR patrols since "It was almost ready."

December 18 2175

I used to write in this thing all the time, but that was back in the good old days of Lost Hills and Hub Watchpost. I don't know what "Almost ready" meant, or even what was going on in this place before the bombs, but me and the scribes had been busy restoring the reactor level for so long that I don't even know what to think. Things had been gradually getting better for us scribes working down here, but not due to that old viper. Instead, I've found solace in the work of our team. Bringing each terminal, each mainframe, each power cord, and each light was reward in itself. Elijah still won't tell us what this place was for or what he was trying to get out of it, but I doubted he wanted to reduce the Brotherhood's carbon footprint with solar energy. However, I didn't have to ask once some of the archive terminals came online.

The terminals mostly held nonsense on personnel, payroll, facility output, and other crap. That was until I noticed logs for military personnel stationed at the plant, and reference to an "Archimedes" project? What the team restored so far was vague as could be, but I'd specialized in Enclave networks since my childhood. The thought hit me like a brick since I'd been so busy the past few months: This was a Poseidon plant. Almost ALL Poseidon Energy facilities we'd come across had some kind of link to the prewar government and post was Enclave. Whether that was a link through the Poseidonet communications system or through a dead end project, we'd yet to figure out. I still had no idea what "Archimedes" was, or what this place possibly kept hidden under the guise of a power plant. All I knew was that if this place was linked to the Enclave's Poseidonet, and had ties to the old world military, maybe Elijah was right in wanting to set up here. Things were getting exciting for our team in the reactor until earlier tonight.

The only reason I'm writing this is because a Knight came storming down here, breaching protocol, and demanding Elijah to speak with Head Paladin McNamara regarding a situation. I wonder what could have been so urgent.

January 5, 2276

When Elijah left that night in mid-December, he came back with brief news that one of Paladin Ramos' patrols was eliminated by an entire company of NCR troops. Elijah intentionally kept us in the reactors in the dark after that, saying to focus on our work. There was still plenty of systems to restore, and plenty of terminals to decipher, but we were told to not worry about it. "The Paladins have everything under control." Again, the crazy old man said, "It's almost ready."

January 11, 2276

Me and the other scribes had to abandon Father Elijah when word came down to us again about the situation topside. Head Paladin McNamara himself ordered us out saying "All hands on deck!" The rest of us were unsure what was happening and sneaked out of there while McNamara had it out with the Elder. Clueless as to what was going on, we exited the place to immediately come under fire from ballistic weapons all around us through the black night. A team of Paladins approached us to draw fire, and some Knights escorted us to the main building.

Thankfully, we had young Veronica in tow because the Elder wanted to keep her there, and they stuck together like glue. Still, we were in the dark about what was happening as we entered the main facility to see Knights scrambling to windows and fortified barriers. A Junior Paladin told us what was happening to the continuous sound of NCR guns outside. Basically, Elijah had the Paladins engaging NCR patrols over the past few months. What was easy enough at first eventually turned into a nightmare as the NCR rallied its forces in the south. We had been under siege for three days, and the only contact our guys topside had with the Elder was through a private radio. We'd been in the dark the whole time, and then the Junior Paladin said that every time they contacted Elijah as the situation worsened, he'd say, "It's almost ready." The Junior Paladin asked what we were working on. He also prefaced with the fact that he was sure it was top secret, but the situation was becoming dire. "If there's any sort of advantage we could use, we need to know."

I really wanted to tell the man everything we were working on, so I did. However, I still didn't know what exactly we were trying to find. We mentioned the robots… But that was it. I thought of mentioning Archimedes, but I still didn't know what that was. None of the terminals I decrypted mentioned if it was a research project, a super weapon, a new power infrastructure, or anything. Only Elder Elijah knew exactly what we were trying to uncover in the reactor facility, and he hadn't even told us. All that ceased to matter when Head Paladin McNamara came back from the reactor without Elijah. I don't know what's coming, but the NCR has us surrounded, and I'm scared.

**Legacy:** Scribe Janet Langley was killed in action on 01-16-2276. Her sacrifice ensured the continuation of the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel. Her valor in the retreat from Helios One and excellence in her fields of research should be a shining example to Brotherhood Scribes across all Chapters.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	6. Harris-Knight-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT WILLIAM HARRIS]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight William Harris  
**Service Number:** HR-120K  
**Date of Birth:** 04-27-2259  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Prydwen (Current), Adams AFB, GNR Plaza, Project Purity, Citadel  
**Noted Engagements:** Battlezone 4630 CW, Battlezone 4557 CW, Battlezone 1855 DC  
**Tech Recovered:** FEV Strain Sample 22292833, High Frequency Pulse Emitter  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription

[Beginning Recording]

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Hello? Testing? This is Knight Harris, service number; 20088555. Ok. Was just seeing if this stupid thing works. Proctor Teagan'll wanna know his gizmo is in functioning order... Whatever. Guess I'll let him know later. Still got some free time before I gotta… report in. I'll just turn this off and put it away for now.

*Rustling sounds*

[Recording skips 2 minutes and 43 seconds]

Knight Harris Speaking  
How's it going, Donny? Enjoying flight deck duty?

"Donny" Speaking  
That's "Knight-Sergeant Don Morrison" to you, "Knight."

Knight Harris Speaking  
Oh Fuck you! You got promoted a week ago! What? Join the "KS Mafia" and now you're too good for your friends?... Huh!?

[10 silent and uncomfortable seconds pass]

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
HAHAHAHAHA! I'm just fucking with you Harris! Haha!

Knight Harris Speaking  
You gotta take it easy with that pulling rank and shit. I can take it a lot better than Oscar or Lily for that matter. We're all a bit on edge since showing up in the Commonwealth.

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
Yeah, yeah. What's going on with you?

Knight Harris Speaking  
Not much, man. Just catching my bearing before reporting in. Had to test some voice recorder thing for Proctor Teagan a few minutes ago.

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
I feel you, man. I tell you: I can't say I know for sure what I did to piss off Elder Maxson. He's got my ass guarding the entrance to the bridge for 12 on and 12 off.

Knight Harris Speaking  
I bet you thought getting that promotion would mean more missions didn't you?

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
Fuck off. Haha.

[22 idle seconds pass]

Knight Harris Speaking  
How long we been here now? Six days?... I thought so. Sorta thought there'd be a bit more action, but Maxson's got us sitting on our asses waiting on something while the Paladins are doing most of the missions… Oh hey! You catch his speech the other day?

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
Nah, I had to stand here during that whole thing. I did get to see Paladin Danse come back though. He came aboard with some fucker in a vault suit, Haha!

Knight Harris Speaking  
Vault suit? Huh? That must've been the waster from Danse's report that Beckah told me about.

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
You're probably right. I've essentially been out here since we left Adams, so I wouldn't know anything about that… Did our new recruit get sent on a mission with Paladin Danse to take out Fort Strong the other day? I saw him walk past me with someone in that suit of T-60 that Ingram's been fixing up.

Knight Harris Speaking  
They gave the newbie a suit of T-60? What the Hell? I was ordered to leave my suit back at Adams for this operation! I was told I'd be joining Paladin Hoffman as light support?... Typical Brotherhood, man…

*Nearby door creaks open, then closes*

[10 seconds pass]

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
You forgetting something!? Initiate!?

Nameless Initiate  
Sorry, Knight Sergeant. Sorry, Knight.

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
That's it. You salute Knights when you see them outside. Now, why are you out here?

Nameless Initiate  
I-I was ordered by Knight Sergeant Shelton to help the logistics team unload the next haul of Fat Man crates, sir.

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
They aint due to get here for another 30 minutes. Go make yourself useful and sweep the far end of the deck… Go on!... Ad Victoriam your ass to the broom box!

*Sounds of scampering away*

Knight Harris Speaking  
I swear; I don't know where they got the last round of Initiates but they're dumb as shit… Teach me to bitch about my armor though…

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
What do you mean?

Knight Harris Speaking  
I mean look at that Initiate? Remember when we were Aspirants a few years back and the uniforms were updated?

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
You mean back when they ran out of Recon Suits and gave them all to the Knights and Paladins? Haha!

Knight Harris Speaking  
Seriously, I remember thinking: What the fuck? What good is a purple sweater and leather apron supposed to do against assault rifles and energy weapons?

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
Hey man! At least they have plenty of pockets and pouches! Haha!

Knight Harris Speaking  
Don't get me started, it's a God Damned miracle that we survived all those engagements back in Capital Wastes. I remember stuffing my pouches before each march with enough ammunition, goods, and scav, hoping that my thick apron and cans of cram would deflect a stray bullet… Felt like I was a walking treasure chest for the guy or mutant that killed me.

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
I think Maxson makes the Initiates and Field Scribes wear that goofy get up for a reason. "See that guy with all the pockets? He's got all the good stuff. Shoot him!" Hahaha!

Knight Harris Speaking  
Haha! Tell me about it…

[15 seconds pass]

Knight Harris Speaking  
Damn, we been in the Brotherhood since when? 2277?

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
Something like that… We got thrown into the field around the time that "Lone Wanderer" character started the purifier and Sarah got knocked out.

Knight Harris Speaking  
Sarah who?

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
Sarah Lyons, remember? Elder Lyons daughter? Leader of "Lyons Pride."

Knight Harris Speaking  
Oh shit, don't remind me. I just remember you and I were stationed over there immediately after the tin can did all the work…

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
She did have a great set of legs though, Haha! Only saw her out of power armor one time in B Ring; outside of the field, I'm not sure why she hid that body under plates of ballistic steel, Haha!

Knight Harris Speaking  
It gets pretty lonely out here on the flight deck doesn't it? Hahaha! Anyway, what ever happened to that Lone Wanderer person?

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
I only heard the same shit you have since we spent the whole Enclave war playing the courier between Citadel and Project Purity… At least we weren't Scribe Initiates, I would've blown my brains out if I had to deal with Bigsley's moping ass all day, Haha!

Knight Harris Speaking  
Well, I saw the Lone Wanderer one last time after word came back that we took Adams. I saw the bastard talking to Rothchild and Tristan in the Citadel.

Knight Sergeant Morrison Speaking  
What was that about?

Knight Harris Speaking  
I just saw'em hand Rothchild a sack full of old cameras and give Tristan a case full of blood vials. No idea what happened after that. Did hear rumor that they got abducted by aliens or some shi-…

*Nearby door creaks open*

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Knight Harris? Knight Commander Regis is looking for you

Knight Harris Speaking  
Oh Shit! Tell her I'll be right there! Fuck, I gotta give Proctor Teagan his thing.

*Rustling sounds*

Knight Harris Speaking  
God Dammit! This thing was on the whole time!? Whatever. I'll chat with you later "Donny"

[Recording Ended]

**Legacy:** Knight Harris continues to serve with distinction, minus the occasional late appearance to unit musters.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	7. Royce-Knight-FONV

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT C******** ROYCE] **

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight C******** R**** (COS)  
**Service Number:** CS*****-2  
**Date of Birth:** Classified  
**Date of Death:** Unknown (Agent Status Unavailable)  
**Place of Death:** Unknown (Agent Status Unavailable)  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Classified  
**Special Info:** Member allegiance to the Circle of Steel (COS). Limited info available due to classified assignments and COS Independent Status.  
**Archive Submission:** Declassified Journal Entry from COS Assignment

[This Entry was declassified on 02-9-2282 with approval from Head Scribe Wisner LH due to Brotherhood demand for greater transparency regarding recent events in the "Mojave Wasteland". Member information still classified. Journal entry only exposes mission details to currently obsolete objective of Circle Agent]

Day 43  
Not entirely sure why I'm even writing in this. Guess I'll do just about anything to pass the time. The Circle said not to mention anything in writing about times or dates, but I can at least show how long I've been tracking this target. I think I can clarify the mission if I at least hang onto this journal and add it to my report when I'm finally done. I'll skip to the chase for my CO "Wreath": I'm making decent progress hunting Elijah.

It was strange going back to the Mojave Chapter after being sent back to Lost Hills by the very man I'm hunting. If it wasn't for that voluntary mission into New Reno, I'd still be part of the Brotherhood everyone knows. I again am not sure who'll ever read this or what I'm allowed to say, but I was inducted into the Circle of Steel five months ago after that mission I mentioned. This organization isn't like the Brotherhood itself. Acting as internal security is a far different objective from the regular missions or even what the Circle used to be according to training. Last contact with our Arizona Brotherhood Chapter said that the Circle was a group of defectors out that way. Research into stealthboy technology showed that those guys out in AZ were veterans of our war against the Enclave who were driven crazy sometime during the war with the NCR after going out east. Although, we'd lost contact with the AZ Brotherhood over a decade ago… Probably taken out by the Legion.

Anyway, the Circle still exists, I'm part of it, and it was strange going back to the Mojave to see "Her" again. She didn't recognize me, and I'd gotten good at disguise, but I learned all about the mess that Elijah created after the disaster at Helios One. I left the Mojave Chapter's new HQ about two weeks back with a good lead and first-hand accounts that confirmed and made me believe in my orders. I arrived at the comms station "She" used to contact Elijah just after the Helios One disaster. Those two had always been too close for anyone's good. So, I managed to trace the signal from the only incoming traffic thanks to my specialties when I was just a regular Knight. The transmission had me heading east for a while until I reached the northern edge of Lake Mead and found the tiny radio shack he himself was using. I spent last night in the station he used. After investigating the place, I figured Elijah may have continued east in order to link up with the Mid-West Chapter. I highly doubted the old Shit had the energy to trek the whole continent with plans for the DC Chapter.

If it wasn't for a crumpled note amongst the other trash in the radio tower, I'd have found myself walking to Chicago. Thank God I had plenty weeks of mission prep to analyze his handwriting, because the piece of paper only told of his time out east with "The Ciphers of the West" and plans to "Speak to the Gods of the Empty." The ink looked relatively fresh and I concluded that the station I was in served as a basecamp for himself. That was probably because he used it to contact "Her" all that time ago. Sentimental Prick. Helios One was years ago, and if he spent time with The Ciphers, he's been free to continue his crime spree and desertion for far too long.

Day 64  
I wondered why Elijah's been allowed to go free after the Helios One disaster back in 76. When I asked that during my mission prep, they told me that they assumed he was dead. The whole Brotherhood assumed he was dead until word reached Lost Hills that carnage was being inflicted across the southwest and even Legion territory by a man matching his description. If it wasn't for "Her" admitting to having contacted Elijah several months ago, he would still been presumed dead by the whole Brotherhood, and those wanted posters discredited. Side note: I heard that they got her doing the grocery shopping for the Mojave Chapter now. I guess everyone really did get sick of her, and her failure to disclose if Elijah was dead or not after Helios was almost an act of betrayal. Nobody understood "Her" like I did. Doesn't matter now.

After leaving Elijah's Comm station, I was left with nothing other than that note full of nonsense. I ended up staying there myself for a few days hoping he might come back. That'd be something. Elijah opens the door thinking he's safe, only for me to be there to deliver some personal as well as Brotherhood revenge. After a few days, I approached some of the nearby outposts and settlements. Unfortunately, most of this side of Lake Mead is only inhabited by idiot NCR troops or rangers I'd be glad to kill if I didn't have an objective. I asked caravanners, patrolling troopers, and even the rangers north of the radio station if they heard anything about "The Gods of the Empty?" Of course, they looked at me like I had heat stroke or was trying to preach some whackjob religion. I considered going to Camp Golf, but some of the troops there were likely veterans of engagements with Brotherhood soldiers back in California.

It wasn't until I caught a patrol of local Mojave conscripts that I learned where Elijah was heading. I think I actually was suffering from heat stroke, or they misheard me, because when I mentioned "The Empty" one of the NCR troops asked,

"You talking about 'The Big Empty'?"

I pretended I knew what he was talking about and said, "Yeah, that's it. Where is that? How do I get there?"

He and some of his local buddies started laughing. The local trooper asked, "What? You some kind of treasure hunter? Or wild goose chaser?"

I again said, "Yes of course."

They laughed again and the man said half serious, "If I knew where it was I wouldn't've joined the fucking NCR! Haha!"

I think the patrol was expecting me to walk away defeated. Instead, I scowled and shouted, "Where is it!? You obviously know something!"

They weren't expecting that. When they saw how serious I was, the man said, "I really don't know, but I'll tell you what: I got some buddies back in North Vegas always chasing dead ends and getting nowhere. Go find Tom Sylvia, he might be able to help you."

Day 73  
I found myself in North Vegas, hoping to find that guy the trooper mentioned. I had no idea if Elijah was even heading to that "Big Empty" place. Some lead was better than the dead one back at the radio station.

I spent days walking through the crowds of North Vegas, asking scavers and even drunks if they knew where the Big Empty was. They assumed I was drunk myself until I found myself in the tenements and found the man that trooper spoke of. On a door with a tape label marked "T Sylvia" I found an old timer in a stuffy room devoid of personal possessions (Obvious sign of a treasure hunter). I almost killed the man outright when he assumed I was a new prostitute. I held back my anger and questioned the man, detailing everything. I can't explain the entire conversation exactly, but I got an unexpected answer from the old man. After speaking with him about the "Big Empty" he shocked me by saying;

"Yur the second'un I come across lookin fur the MT in a recent month."

I asked, "What are you talking about? There was another?"

The man rasped on, "Yup. Ol'bastard tracked me down, bout a month back. Feller had a few yurs on T. Sylvia! HeheHE! Dressed a sorta like a whack-a-do wit a long blue robe git up wit fancy gizmos and what not. I woulda given him a good stickin, but thems days are behind me and I aint too good in a scrap no more ya here? HeHe!"

I said to the man, "That was the man I'm tracking." I thought to myself for a moment and asked, "Since you don't know where the Big Empty is, do you know where he went?"

He sat silently for a moment, studying me perplexingly. He then asked, "Whatzit ya do? I know ya aint a workin gal, and aint lookin for an Ol legend? Bounty huntin?"

I replied curtly, "Something like that. Do you know where he went or not?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Welp. Like I says; I never found the place, got too old when I started looking fur the Madre. Sorta ran outta gas and broke down here in Nort Vegas! Hehe!" He saw my patience growing thin and said, "Ya knows? I did catch wind from somatha youngers about a 'Nordern Dead Zone' best lead for the MT yull get round here."

I asked, "'The Northern Dead Zone?' where's that?"

The treasure hunter continued, "Ways away up nort past Mt Charleston an then some. It's a sorta ways out where the desert turns flat and nothin fur miles. I told yur frend bout that, an he seemed purtty swayed. Not even savages head thataways an aint nothin in that sea fur days an muh frens talk of getting headaches near the flat-top mountn. Bring sum med-x and a bit o the ol' agua if yur headed thataway! HeheHE!"

It wasn't much to go on, but still better than the nothing I got since that note. I didn't want to ask anything else, but one last question weighed on my mind before leaving. I asked, "What's at the Big Empty?"

He laughed, "Nothin! HA! Hence the name! HAHAHA!" He saw my face, and changed tune immediately, "Nobody knows, girly. Folk been wondrin what's at the ol flat top mountain in the Dead Zone fur decades! I don even know if that's where the Big Empty is. It's jus the mos believed rumor. Anyways, lemme see that map."

Day 75  
I gave that treasure hunter my map, and was glad to be out of there. I was ready to continue this wild goose chase, praying all the while that the intel was still valid and Elijah was headed that way. I didn't know that joining the Circle of Steel would have me chasing down the legends and ghost stories of idiot Mojave Locals. Next they'd have me searching for Sunset Sarsaparilla Stars or chasing Elijah to the Sierra Madre Casino. Whatever, I got the location on my map and just left the Vegas area heading to the "Flat Top Mountain." I'll write more later, it's too damn hot out to write this shit now.

**Legacy:** Classified

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*I wanted it to be obvious that the entry was about Christine Royce, but still give a "Classified" sort of element to her file. Considered using fake name but didn't want to take away from her story while tracking Elijah across the Wastes.*


	8. Lozano-Knight-FOT

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT VINCENZO LOZANO]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Knight Vincenzo Lozano  
**Service Number:** MW844430  
**Date of Birth:** 10-29-2257  
**Date of Death:** 04-10-2284  
**Place of Death:** Mesa Verde  
**Chapter:** Mid-West  
**Duty Stations:** CB Watchpost 018, Cheyenne Silo WY HQ, Bunker Theta, St. Louis  
**Noted Engagements:** Mesa Verde Expedition, Los Alamos(REZ) Infiltration, Wind City Union Revolt  
**Tech Recovered:** Reptilian Humanoid Mutagenic Serum? [Confirmation Pending], Cheyenne Complex Facial Recognition Software Disk  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription

I aint really much for reading or writing, so I guess I'll just talk into this thing? I think the year is 2280? Not entirely sure what day or month it is Haha. But, things have been good here at the Colorado Border Watchpost "018" as it's designated. I'm only recording this because of my wife and kid back in the Cheyenne HQ. Yeah, things have been heating up here at the Colorado border for a while. It was slow when I got here a few months back, but things have definitely stepped up over time. More trouble with those Legion freaks.

They took out a few of the fringe settlements under our protection and started marching off whoever they captured before we could show up to bring the pain. We don't have too many eyes out west and the higher ups over at Cheyenne did catch word that the Legion's been pushing aggressively at their north and eastern borders to enslave more folks. Before getting sent here, I had a word with my buddy in Comms, "Scribe Jack Morton" and he was saying that he was trying to get in contact with the "Mojave Brotherhood" or some place called "Lost Hills" to find out what was going on with the Legion out west. The guy was speaking gibberish to me. I told him;

"There's no Brotherhood out west?" feeling very sure of myself.

Jack was insistent though, saying "Why the hell do you think we're called the, 'Mid-West Brotherhood of Steel?' You really hadn't ever thought of that?"

I hadn't before that point and thought back to my teens. I joined the Brotherhood out of Chicago when my brother Joey was killed by one of the new gangs that emerged by the day. Joey was the favorite of my Ma, especially when my Pa died. Then, Joey was killed, and I had it out with my Ma. I knew she'd wished it was me to be gunned down instead of Joey her little "Saint." Anyways, I joined up with the Brotherhood since they'd been doing good things all across the wastes since long before I was born. I'd never given a thought to what the Brotherhood was or what it did even over the years as I rose through the ranks until chatting with my boy Jack. In the end, he said;

"Here, take this" clearly taken aback by my ignorance to what the Brotherhood was.

I took the book he handed me and read the title aloud, "History of the Brotherhood – A tale of The Warrior."

Jack said, "Read it, I swear it's all true. Very inspired."

I never had time to read it until getting sent to the Colorado border a few months back. I finally got around to it a few days ago when I was authorized a bit of rest in between a half assed Legion attack. Most of what they used to attack us were dogs since Dog Town was only 50 or so miles away. Anyway, I tell you; when I read this book, I was almost laughing my ass off. I'll give the basics of how it went:

Long ago, some schmuck from California defeated a super mutant army, and the Brotherhood of Steel out there built giant "Airships" to chase down the army's remnants. A great storm then destroyed the airship fleet around Chicago, and then the Brotherhood was stranded in the Midwest, completely cut off from the others. The "Mid-West" Brotherhood was stagnant for years until the conscription of a nameless individual known only as "The Warrior." This fuckin guy apparently expanded the Brotherhood over like ten states in a matter of months. With his squad, he defeated the raiders, Beastlords, super mutants, Reavers, and some super-computer known dramatically as "The Calculator" and its robot army. That guy is apparently totally responsible for integrating super mutants and deathclaws into our ranks, and establishing our western HQ in the Cheyenne Silo complex. Cheyenne was called "Vault 0" in the story, and I'll admit to seeing a lot of similar Vault architecture there, but nothing told me it was a prior Vault.

I mean, I feel like the story was just a creative take and spin on our likely boring history. Everyone knows the Brotherhood came from a military vault out in CA, despite some rumors about a "Mariposa" place and a "Lost Hills" bunker. But, like? Some of my best buds here at the border and back at Cheyenne are super mutants and deathclaws? They've been around for decades before I was born and none of them remember a nameless "Warrior" or a "Calculator." Some talked about those "Airships" saying how the things were dismantled for parts or reclaimed by the wastes decades ago. When I asked my super mutant buddy "Gunther" about the story behind those airships, he said that last he heard: the schematics for them were sent east a few months back to the Brotherhood out in some place called "Washington DC?"

I don't get it. I thought the Brotherhood was just here in the Midwest. How had I only recently read that work of fiction and been told about a "Mojave Brotherhood" a "West Coast Brotherhood" and a "DC Brotherhood?" Nothing made sense from my perspective. Was that book Jack gave me true? Were there Airships made? Did we come from a Military Vault? Was the Calculator's robot army really a threat to the whole wasteland?

Whatever. History doesn't really matter in the present. All I know about the Brotherhood from where I am, is that we protect small communities, we accept any man, woman, beast, and mutant into the ranks, our secondary objective is to secure technology, and we're at war with those savages down south called Caesar's Legion…

I just heard an explosion outside, and the guys are getting ready for something. Probably another Legion raid. Hopefully it's mostly dogs again. Dogs aint too good against the walls of our Watchpost, but hey? Free dinner! Haha!

Maria, Tony, I'm sure I'll see you soon.

This is Senior Knight Vincenzo Lozano signing off.

[Due to the relative isolation and infrequent communications between the Lost Hills HQ and the Mid-West Brotherhood Command structure, this archive submission is deemed inconsistent with Brotherhood Doctrine. See the BOS _Codex_ section of the Archive for details on universal Brotherhood Doctrine and original Mission Statements]

**Legacy:** Senior Knight Vincenzo Lozano was killed in action on 04-10-2284 according to last contact with Mid-West Brotherhood Command on 10-22-2287. His sacrifice during an expedition of the site known only as "Dulce Base" led to the recovery of technologies still under question by Lost Hills. Acquisition of Senior Knight Lozano's Archive Submission has led to increased efforts to gain stable contact with the Mid-West Chapter and refocus their efforts on the Brotherhood's true mission.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	9. Maddox-Knight-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT LILY MADDOX]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight Lily Maddox  
**Service Number:** MD-124K  
**Date of Birth:** 07-03-2260  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Prydwen (Current), Adams AFB, Fort Independence  
**Noted Engagements:** Battlezone 4630 CW, Battlezone 4557 CW, Battlezone 1855 DC  
**Tech Recovered:** WV-0383 Prototype Sensor Module, B.O.M.B-00(?) SATCOMM Receiver Unit [Under Study]  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcript

[Beginning Recording]

Saved User "Knight Maddox" Speaking  
This is Knight Lil- Knight Maddox speaking for Mission Log number… 3? Assignment: Commonwealth Expeditionary Force. Service number: MD-124K… No! Shit, I screwed up the order! Whatever… Knight-Sergeant Skinner is having me do this recording for Knight-Commander Regis' report…

*Distant shuffling and voices echo*

Knight Maddox Speaking  
HEY!

Saved User "Knight Gil" Speaking  
WHAT!?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
SHUT UP OVER THERE! I'M MAKING A REPORT!

[8 seconds pass]

Knight Gil Speaking  
ALRIGHT!

Knight Maddox Speaking  
...Anyway, Sweep and Retrieve operation for Target: "Poseidon Reservoir" is in process. Initial landing and subsequent fight against ferals went without a hitch. Zero casualties reported, minimal loss of ammo, CASEVAC not necessary. Standard EVAC scheduled in approximately 30 mikes… Target appears to have been hit by Commonwealth "Gunners" or "Institute" recently, as evidenced by ash piles, and drained MF Cells predating our arrival. "Minutemen" also likely suspects… Field Scribe Black is running data retrieval from intact terminal archives while the rest of the team holds perimeter… I'll have a full mission brief when EVAC team arrives… Knight Maddox signing off… There's the stupid button…

*Rustling sounds*

[Recording skips 37 seconds]

Knight Gil Speaking  
Report all done?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Yeah, not so hard to shut up for 30 seconds is it?

Knight Gil Speaking  
That was more than 30 seconds, Lily.

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Don't call me Lily. Where the Hell is your professionalism? We're on mission. You should know better, especially around Initiate Carlson.

Saved User "Initiate Carlson" Speaking  
Need something, Knight Maddox!?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Nope! Just keep taking apart that Mr. Handy!

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
You got it, Knight Maddox!

Knight Gil Speaking  
How the Hell did she hear you?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
These old factories got crazy acoustics, especially where we're standing. Voices carry well here.

Knight Gil Speaking  
Hmm, I guess you're right... Anyways, you're starting to get a bit of a complex. Trying to make Knight-Sergeant or something? Haha!

Knight Maddox Speaking  
You comparing me to Morrison?

Knight Gil Speaking  
I would never do such a thing, Haha! You heard he tried pulling rank on Harris the other day, right?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Harris said he was joking, but joke or not; Morrison better not try that shit with me, or I'll find him when he aint protected by T-60... Not sure why a little promotion turns some people into dicks.

Knight Gil Speaking  
I feel kinda bad for Morrison though, guy became a Sergeant just before leaving Adams and got posted to permanent guard duty, Haha!... I think him and Harris are all good, but sucks to be Harris right now.

Knight Maddox Speaking  
What happened with him? He never told me the details.

Knight Gil Speaking  
He was chatting away with the High and Mighty Knight-Sergeant Morrison, lost track of time, and was late to report in with Commander Regis, Haha!

Knight Maddox Speaking  
I think Proctor Teagan mentioned that when he gave me the voice recorder thing. It's apparently a pretty high tech holotape transcription… Thing?… Anyway, Proctor's got me doing Mission logs to test the thing out in full... I guess that explains why Teagan has me testing it out since Harris was scraping rust off the Prydwen instead of joining us on this run…

Knight Gil Speaking  
And thus, he was replaced by Initiate Naomi Carlson… Hooray for us I guess-

*Echoing footsteps approach*

Saved User "Knight-Sergeant Skinner" Speaking  
Why is Initiate Carlson taking apart that Mr. Handy?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Because I told her to, hmhmhm.

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
No purpose?... I thought so; you guys are assholes.

*Muffled laughter*

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
Initiate! Get over here!

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Coming, Sir!

*Uncoordinated footsteps echo louder*

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Need something, Knight-Sergeant Skinner?

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
No, we're just regrouping while Scribe Black finishes his work.

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Oh, ok!

[13 idle seconds pass]

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Hey, Initiate?

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Yes, Knight?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
How did you collect that Vertibird "Exhaust Sample" I had you get?

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
I took one of those big black trash bags and held it under the port side nacelle of Lancer Sanabria's Vertibird during his Engine Check the other day. Man, was it hot under there!... Almost melted the bag.

*Desperately held back laughter noises*

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Excellent, and then?

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Then, I tied it off, and gave it to Proctor Ingram just like you told me to. A lot of the exhaust escaped from the bag on my way to her, so I don't think she was very happy about that…

*Desperately held back laughter noises*

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Did you get a sample from the starboard side?

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
N-No?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
That's probably what she was upset abou-

Knight Gil Speaking  
Don't worry Initiate, I spoke to her afterward. The sample was fine. Ingram put a hold on the Prime Project just for you to have that bag of gas analyzed. You did good, hmhmhm.

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Thanks, Knights. Glad to be of service…

[18 bored seconds pass]

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
You Knights probably seen and studied all kinds of places like this… Do you know what those big pipes were for in the olden times?

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
We mostly leave the research and study for-

Knight Maddox Speaking  
I got this, Knight Sergeant! Those big pipes going to the ceiling are the "Uranium Liquefaction Plasma Outflow Pipes"

Knight Gil Speaking  
No they aren't? Those are the "Reactor Coolant Auxiliary Water Intake Pipes" Those things go through the foundation and suck in water from the river to cool the reactor core…

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Wow! So, who's right?

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
Neither of them are right... You two are idiots-

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Do you two know what that big yellow thing over there is? The thing with four wheels and pointy things in the front?

Knight Gil Speaking  
That's called a "Fork Truck" it was used for piercing the big water vats in times of reactor leaks. Without those, the people here woulda been up to there asses in super-heated nuclear plasma during a meltdown…

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Wrong again Idiot! Those were called "Fork-Cars!" Notice how there's no storage bed. Therefore; it's a "car" not a "truck." As for the prongs: those were there so a team could strap harnesses to them and be lifted up high for structural maintenance in hard to reach interiors…

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Interesting... But who's right? You both sound like you're sure of yourselves.

Knight Maddox/Knight Gil Speaking  
I am...

[7 tense seconds pass]

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Knight-Sergeant Skinner?

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
What is it, Initiate?

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
Do you know what that silver panel thing with all the buttons is?... Over there, on the console?

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
That's the "Umibium Flux Capacitor." In times of scarcity, the workers here could use that thing to travel back in time and gather more resources from eras where resources were more plentiful…

[8 uncertain seconds pass]

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
That's... Not what I was... Expecting?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
You don't trust your Knight-Sergeant, Initiate?

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
No, Knight. It's not that... It's just... I never would've thought a Poseidon reactor would have that sort of... Technology?...

Knight Gil Speaking  
Sounds to me like you have an insubordinate Initiate who doubts your leadership, Sergeant Skinner?

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
No! It's just-

*Hysterical laughing sounds*

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
No! No! HAHAHA! We're just fucking with you, Initiate! Haha! I don't know what the Hell that thing is!? Haha!

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
You all have no idea what anything is in this place, do you?

Knight Maddox Speaking  
We know what we need to know, Haha!

Knight Gil Speaking  
If you need high tech ways off getting shit killed, you call us. Haha!

knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
I mean, you learn a lot on runs like these, but you joined the wrong order to be asking those kind of questions about prehistoric shit, Haha! We just kill the bad guys, find the "shiny crap", then let the eggheads do all the studying and bullshit! Haha!

Saved User "Field Scribe Black" Speaking  
You all are having a good ol time here?

*Laughing continues with distant sounds of propellers*

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
Got what you needed, Black?... Alright, sounds like our ride is here.

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Initiate, did you grab that BA-1100-N Helium Containment Unit off that Mr. Handy?

*Propeller and engine sounds louder*

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
I couldn't find a part with that number in the Mr. Handy. Want me to run back and take another look!?

*Propeller and engine sounds even louder*

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Nah, Mr. Handy units don't come with Balloons! Haha! At least you grabbed that "Portable four propellered draft channeling device" from the manager's office! Quinlin said he needed a new one for something...

Initiate Carlson Speaking  
No problem, Knight Maddox! I'm honored to assist my brothers and sisters!

*Propeller and engine sounds even louder*

Knight Maddox Speaking  
You did good, kiddo!... You'll get the hang of all this, and learn more soon enough, but we all joined the Knight Infantry Pathway for a reason! Haha!

*Propeller and engine sounds even louder*

Knight-Sergeant Skinner Speaking  
Load her up! Time to head home! Knight Gil! You man the gun! Rest of you! Fall in!

*Propeller and engine noises deafening*

[Transcription inaccurate: too much background noise]

Knight Maddox Speaking  
Thi-… Still on?... Motherf-…! Compl-… Fine-…Repor-… Lat-…r

[Recording Ended]

**Legacy:** Knight Lily Maddox continues to serve with distinction.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Prompt idea and inspiration for dialogue courtesy of writer: Principe2014. Thanks so much for reading, and check out their story: "A New Lease on Life"*


	10. Bigsley-Scribe-FO3

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE TUCKER BIGSLEY]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Scribe Tucker Bigsley  
**Service Number:** BG-331SS  
**Date of Birth:** 05-11-2239  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Adams AFB (Current), Project Purity, Project Purity, Project Purity, Project Purity, Project Purity  
**Areas of Research:** Aeronautics, Enclave Armaments, Post War Supply Distribution Systems, Forcefield Resonance, Laser Weaponry configuration_[8 more listings]_  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

Day 1

Let's see if Lyons gives enough of a crap about this dead end assignment to see what I'm doing now that his Enclave war is over. I guess this log will serve as a little experiment: Does Lyons still go out of his way to breath down my neck now that things are settling? Who am I kidding? Now that the Enclave war is over, he can divert his FULL attention on me! I guess that also means that the kid from 101 might be up for hire. That goodie two shoes at least took the load off my back for a little while. Can't expect anything good in this shit world to last though.

Day 8

I almost don't even care about doing my job anymore. Lyons got his focus split between fighting the super mutants again, setting up an HQ at Adams, and bitching at me every second I get some shut eye. The last idiot Scribe Initiate who came in here said that Lyons was considering installing a camera to watch me! Can you believe that!? He's trying to put out fires everywhere in the wake of the Enclave, and I'm still bending over to take it.

Let's see, work, work, work, Megaton lost another shipment to crazy cultists. Some religious Kooks made off with one of our caravans for some pilgrimage north. The Knights I had assigned to that didn't even give enough of a shit to stop the theft. Neither do I. What do I care if wasters kill each other for FREE water? Ain't like anyone in Rivet City is helping either.

Was going to see if I could contract the Vault kid, but people hardly ever see'em anymore. If I had them plugging the leaks, I could start to like being alive again… At least I still got that ghoul subsidizing some of the caravans. I think some of his victims are starting to grow brains however.

Day 10

I can't believe it! I checked my personnel file after we got linked with the Citadel's network, and "Project Purity" is posted as my duty station FIVE TIMES! Is this some sick joke by Lyons? What!? Am I supposed to be here forever or something!? Screw my other duty assignments apparently? I used to serve all over the place, fought on some battlefields, and researched in outposts everywhere!... Project Purity has forever become my past and future. I wouldn't be surprised if next time I checked the database, I was listed as "Scribe P. Purity." Scribe Jameson says she can't fix it, but I know the bitch can. I used to work in those terminals before at some point. Can't remember if that was before or after I was with the Order of the Swords… I'm going to crash, If I get woken up by one of those Project Purity Assholes, someone's getting murdered.

[Duty Station Error cannot be corrected due to absence of East Coast Citadel Admin Access Password – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

Day 12

Oh My God! He actually did it! Lyons the old bastard installed a camera pointed at me in the corner of my office. I don't know when that happened? I'm not even sure if I'm conscious right now, had that camera always been there?... Screw it! I'm joining the Outcasts. Just gotta find the right time now.

Day 23

Deserting is harder than I thought. I have to pretend that I'm still loyal and focusing on my work while planning my escape. Only problem is that I can't divert any mental energy towards running away when I'm so tired all the time… I PP Caracan Status log: 034B.. Bigtown needs 2 barrels, received 3. 2 Knights ded. Canterbury needs packageaeasd craedd of fprurified pottlesa awi a tpw brajsnmoin lost. Kpay kmercentaties iin lasler fmpppppfAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEFFFFFFFFFFFFFAFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA[ERROR]

Day 36

I can't do this anymore. This is my goodbye message: I served the Brotherhood the best I could for my whole life. I fought for it, I researched for it. Every effort I have done in my entire life has been for the glory of the Brotherhood and to advance its progress. I'm overworked, unhappy, I don't know what's happening outside, and I'm just too tired. I thought there would be more to life than endlessly managing this bullshit water operation, but there isn't. Lyon's? If you're watching on the camera or reading this message after the fact: Screw You!

Day 37

Forgot to kill myself yesterday. Accidentally passed out. Here goes round two.

Day 38

I am not a religious man, but: HALLELUJAH! Glory to Atom! Praise to whoever is out there! God? Universe? Whatever! Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU! I can't believe it! The old man croaked yesterday and I don't think I've ever been this happy or energized in my entire life. I took a bunch of mentats to celebrate and now I'm alert and happy as AAAAH! THANK YOU!

All ongoing projects and operations are on a halt while Citadel figures out what to do. I tell you what to do: Toss the old bastard in a hole and let's PARTAY! I swear, the look on the "Project Purity Scientists'" faces was hilarious. They're all like, "Oh no! The Head Babysitter is dead? Now our free ride is over? Wahwahwah!" Cry me a river and eat your hearts out.

That was at least what I was thinking until Paladin Tristan told us that Sarah Lyons was going to assume command later on. She better not follow in the footsteps of her old man. I'm not the only one fed up with the "Babysitters of Steel."

Day 46

Someone forgot to tell Sarah about us over here at Project Purity, so I'm taking direct orders from Paladin Tristan at Adams. Apparently, Sarah's having us run the day to day in cells while she's out gallivanting around the wastes with the rest of those "Lyons Pride" Jerkoffs.

Still no word from the 101 kid, but I don't need their help anyway. Not anymore at least. Sarah's a not at home Elder, and so I'm taking orders from Tristan or the Paladins back at Citadel. I tell you, when Paladin Van Decker said that the water caravans were draining too many resources, I almost fainted from love. As if things couldn't get any better; I asked for a squad of Paladins to get rid of the Project Purity scientists, and actually got it! That was the first time since I got this post that I actually got anything I requested from Citadel. It was music to my ears listening to those deadbeats kick dirt out of here.

We are officially CLOSED!

Day 52

I think it's day 52 since we took Adams? Elder Sarah's out killing mutants for idiot squatters, and the Paladins are running the Brotherhood like it should be. More or less. Orders are all over the place, but I get mine from whoever's at Citadel when I ask.

Communications is still in the shitter, but things had been great here since we took the purifier for ourselves. I still get letters from stupid settlements asking "Where's my water caravan?" You know what I write back? I say, "You do it!" or I burn the note. The water's free right here in the tidal basin. You want water? You fill it up! We aint going to waste resources or get our guys killed just because you're too high on Jet, or too scared of some raiders to fill up a jug yourself.

Only issue we've had so far is Rivet City threatening to attack the purifier. That all changed yesterday though when they tried some funny business and our boys in the old Enclave Suits gave them some plasma! No deaths, haha! Just scared the piss out of those rust bucket squatters. They're more than happy to BUY some water now!

Day 58

Command is still all over the place. Sarah is still in the field chasing super mutants while our outposts are only given orders by the head Paladins of separate zones of operation in the Capital Wastes. Not much to do most of the time now except listen to that idiot on the radio crying about the days of Lyons. I'll take this over the old days any day.

Day 64

Paladin Tristan's got me setting up a supply link between us and Adams. Something the old bastard forgot to do. I'll gladly do it now that we aren't wasting my time and the lives of our troops protecting ungrateful wasteland trash and their free water. I don't think Sarah's too happy about that though. She stopped by for some reason, found out that I was selling bottled water to Rivet City, and threw a hissy fit saying "This isn't what my father wanted!" As if I gave a shit about what Owen Lyons wanted now… I didn't say that, but I was thinking it. Luckily, I caught the eyes of some of my Paladins stationed here, and I could tell they were thinking the same thing I was.

Day 71

I've been hearing plenty of bitching about Sarah Lyons from the other Paladins at their outposts. None of them like an Elder who's never home, or always in the field instead of organizing. We're pretty much still secluded to our respective zones, but I've been getting to make the trip to Citadel every few days and even stay there as long as I want. I hear the same story everywhere. The Pride is out doing most of the fighting, and our outposts hold their ground. Dealing with the super mutants has been a bit easier since most of our guys are now using former Enclave weapons. Also, I hear Paladin Tristan's been having the scribes under his command refurbish damaged Enclave Vertibirds. It's just unfortunate that most of the intact ones are the transport model instead of the gunship ones.

Day –

It's day something or other, things are fine with Rivet City. They're still butthurt about having to buy our bottled water. That just proves our point about how damned lazy they are. The tidal basin is RIGHT THERE! They don't have to buy water from us. Anyway, my concerns aren't with the water anymore. Most of the Paladins and even the Initiates at the Citadel are pretty sick of a not at home Elder. I wish the West Coast would transmit a copy of the Elder Dismissal Manuscripts, but they still see "Lyons" on our transmissions and refuse our link requests.

Most of our problems were gone when the old man croaked, but now we got an Elder stuck in the old ways who isn't around to hear from her commanders. I wish Rothchild would speak up, but he's been too busy crying and trying to fix his robot in A Ring.

Whatever, I know there's enough of us who are sick of being led by the whole Lyons family. Some of the Citadel Patrols are even getting friendly with some of those Outcast boys over at Fort Independence. Maybe those guys know a way to get rid of Lyons Jr. Maybe she'll get her ass killed fighting super mutants, or maybe someone braver than me could spike her canteen with something. Either way, once she's gone, then what? None of the leaders of our zones have the sort of drive to get us back on track. What we need is a hero, someone who can rally us into a unified force aimed at the mission we came here for. Someone like that Vault kid, but a little more willing to split some heads.

**Legacy:** Scribe Tucker Bigsley is a living monument to display the dangers of the disgraced Elder Owen Lyons and his equally disgraced successor Elder Sarah Lyons. Their shared gross mismanagement of our East Coast Chapter nearly led the order to its doom. May this testimony by Scribe Tucker Bigsley serve as a reminder to our Elders and commanders across the wasteland that straying from our objective and following nonsensical relief efforts can cause instability in the ranks and even lead to the mental degradation of prominent members of our order. Scribe Bigsley continues to serve with distinction, pursuing worthwhile objectives.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Couldn't find Bigsley's first name anywhere, so I chose a random name from my list*


	11. Rae-Paladin-FO2:3

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN MARTIN RAE]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Paladin Martin Rae  
**Service Number:** 10021354  
**Date of Birth:** 01-20-2223  
**Date of Death:** (Retired)  
**Place of Death:** (Retired)  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills (Current), New Reno Watchpost 003, Shady Sands NCR Bunker/Embassy  
**Noted Engagements:** Frontier Interference Op 2264, Operation "Reign of Terror", Siege of Navarro, Assault on Enclave Outposts: SX, NZ, RD  
**Tech Recovered:** AE11053 Experimental Chryslus Turbo Engine, Gecko TRANSCONT Poseidonet Dish, Govt P94-0393 Proto Stockpile[231]  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

May 3rd, 2255

I thought yesterday would've been a better one, but it wasn't. I had the world on a string less than 24 hours ago and expected to arrive back at Lost Hills with a hero's welcome. I suppose I got that, but it didn't really matter when I learned that my best friend wasn't there to congratulate me. I'll say again that the past few months fighting the NCR up north was horrible. Things were definitely different from when I was growing up. Back then, we hadn't been in a pitched battle since before I was born, and the Brotherhood was on the decline.

All that changed of course when the "Chosen One" nuked the Enclave Rig and the remnants sparked a war with all of California. I made Knight shortly after that, and the Brotherhood sent many of us north to engage the Enclave. Our presence was necessary since the NCR couldn't hold there own as they called their own "Manifest Destiny" to the north. I spent the first 5 years of my life as a Knight battling the Enclave with my best friend, and things were stable for a while after that war was over. Give humanity only a couple years of peace at the minimum because it can't handle itself without war. Although, I really do believe in this war too. The stability we had with NCR was fine after Navarro, but the more they went north, the more they wanted. Anyway, I don't have to explain that story; we'd been battling those fools for almost eight years now.

Back to what I was saying. This was the first time in 13 years I was sent on a deployment without my friend. Then, I spent the past 6 months serving our allies up north near The Den alongside Paladin Zahn as his JP. For 6 months, we helped the slavers sack NCR supply trains, caravans, and raid frontier settlements. I've said it too many times in the past 6 months, but we absolutely abhor slavers. So, the work was revolting, but we still lack the manpower to fight the NCR up north. All the slavers ask is that we let them cart off survivors, and we have their assistance in crippling the NCR in every way possible. If allying with slavers up north keeps NCR from trying to storm Lost Hills again, then so be it.

The campaign ended when we decimated the entirety of NCR's 10th Infantry Regiment Delta Company on their retreat south from Modoc. 200 troopers, 15 supply brahmin, and 24 Recon sharpshooters all dead, disintegrated, or enslaved. Seeing those recon guys made me think back to when we helped them against the Enclave. The commander we worked with used to be a jethead squatter in the northern wilderness, but he ended up being sort of smart… That's all behind though. Nobody in the Brotherhood has any more respect for anyone in NCR, regardless of the past. As I was saying, the only true casualties on our side were the slavers. But, aside from celebrating, Paladin Zahn ran a check with our supplies and we had to head back to Lost Hills for the troop rotation.

We did a great thing against the NCR, and our Scribes in The Den radioed the mission details back home. I was just glad to be going back to Lost Hills and see what my buddy's been doing the past 6 months. After a three week covert march, our unit entered Lost Hills and was greeted by disturbed faces. They greeted us on each level with enthusiasm, although it seemed clouded by something that happened recently. I couldn't find my best friend in the Knights or Paladins barracks. I then went down to level 3 to see my other friend, Scribe Major, and finally asked where my friend was. What he told me almost made me lose faith in the Brotherhood itself.

Scribe Major told me that my best friend was put on an expedition to the east. I asked if he meant out by the deserted town of Broken Hills, but no. The Elders here somehow decided to, despite everything, send an 80 person expedition out to where? WASHINGTON D.C.! I don't understand how that could have been considered in the midst of this unending war against the NCR. They cut the Lost Hills garrison almost in half with that decision. Sure we have outposts, scav teams, assault squads, and bunkers all over California, but I can't wrap my head around why, and why my friend had to be chosen for that suicide mission.

Scribe Major managed to calm down my rage and confusion back in the barracks, but I didn't want to be calm. Exhaustion finally got the better of me, I laid down for a bit, and Major detailed some of what happened while assuring my faith in the Elders was back in place. None of what he said registered with me in the moment except for the fact that the expedition was going to be headed by Head Paladin Owen Lyons. I took a bit of solace in that.

Owen Lyons was my Paladin back when I was a green Knight all through the Enclave war. He led the Knight scouts like me and my friend expertly. Definitely with better strategy than those NCR scouts or Recon guys.

So, we arrived back at Lost Hills yesterday, and I've been using my down time to write this. I considered it, and I'm going to have the Head Scribe take this log and give it to the East Coast Expedition when we finally set up comms with them.

Ishmael Ashur? If you're reading this; this is your best pal, Martin Rae. Hope everything is going great out there, we're still kicking the NCR's ass left and right. I know you can handle whatever the wasteland puts between you and the Brotherhood's objective. Glad you're under Paladin Lyons for your task; he'd always been a great leader. Wish I could've given you a proper goodbye, but stay safe, and know that we're all still thinking about you back home.

[Message was stuck in communications backlog with East Coast Chapter, deleted, and forgotten between 2255-2280 until reestablished Comms on 02-28-2282. Message then delivered to East Coast Chapter where fate of Paladin Ishmael Ashur was associated with Chapter Operation titled "The Scourge"(Details unavailable)]

**Legacy:** Senior Paladin Martin Rae was retired of combat duty on 09-15-2284 after a long and distinguished career battling the Enclave, NCR, Mutants, and all others who stand in the way of the Brotherhood. Senior Paladin Martin Rae currently resides at the Lost Hills West Coast Brotherhood Headquarters, still assisting in any way he can, even at his old age.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	12. Dobbs-Paladin-FOVB

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN ZACHARY DOBBS]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Paladin Zachary Dobbs  
**Service Number:** 10048541  
**Date of Birth:** 11-22-2229  
**Date of Death:** Unavailable  
**Place of Death:** Unavailable  
**Chapter:** West Coast – Sonoran W  
**Duty Stations:** Maxson Bunker, LA Watchpost 002, Shady Sands Bunker/Embassy, Lost Hills  
**Noted Engagements:** Redding Reserve Assault, Frontier Impediment Campaign, Siege of Navarro  
**Tech Recovered:** EE Excavator Chip-M112, Interceptor Unit 30029, Advanced PA Mk. 3 Proto Schematic  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription

[Transcription Begins]

I think it's the first week of November 2261. Head Paladin Willow ordered me to make this report, but I'm too drunk right now to write, Haha! So, anyways, Paladin Poole and I were on duty three days ago when these two idiots came up to our bunker from the wilderness. They thought they were being crafty, but we installed those motion detectors a few months back when the Legion started acting fussy. So, the two guys were planning their approach, but I switched my helmet to thermal, saw them hiding in the bushes, and told them, "Get over here!" They stood from the brush and approached with a stupid white flag made of a shirt sleeve on a stick. They obviously didn't think we were watching them.

So, they got closer and I really saw how peculiar the duo seemed when I turned off thermals. The one guy with the stick was dressed like your average waster or low budget merc in a frayed hoodie laden with pouches, a bandolier, tac pants, and rugged boots showing they came from the desert recently. What they were doing in the woods near our Flagstaff bunker I didn't know, but the Drifter got closer.

Then I saw the Drifter's buddy. He looked wildly out of place. Man was in one of those old black Enclave technical suits and full black combat armor that looked crudely painted over by a different shade of black paint. I would've thought the Drifter's buddy found an old Enclave combat uniform if it wasn't painted over. The guy in black clearly didn't want us knowing he was with the Enclave and attempted to hide the fact (Half Assed if I'm being honest). So, me and Poole were more than interested in what the strangers wanted. We did the talking, and then I noticed the little gold emblem with Caesar's face pinned to the Drifter's body and we assumed he was some sort of Legion agent. However, the man protested, instead saying he was here with "Jack Swilling's Resistance." I heard of those whackos down south, but hadn't heard directly from one of them in a long time. The Drifter insisted on speaking to the Elder, and I didn't want to, but we've been pretty idle as of late and I thought Elder Billings might be interested (Or at least amused by the strange duo). It was then that I intercommed Head Paladin Willow who told me he was in the middle of stealing my steak from the fridge (I'm still not over that, Willow! Haha!).

We escorted the guys inside, and the Elder came out with some of the Paladins and basically told Jack's ambassador that we were too busy. Apparently, the Drifter was tasked with seeking us out to help escort a bunch of refugees away from Phoenix. I guess that explained all the Legion activity going south in the past couple weeks, but none of that was our problem.

When the Drifter wasn't satisfied with Billings' response, he (Get this!) asked if he had to go on a "Quest" before we would help him! That was hysterical! (Some of the boys are still talking about that! Haha!) Drifter didn't think so, but then the Elder called out his Enclave buddy. Mr. Enclave seemed shocked that we were able to see the giant "E" behind the chipping black pain on his chest guard, Haha! None of us cared, the kid was probably an escapee from Navarro and managed to link up with an isolated patrol during the attack. Whatever, the Enclave war has been over for years, and we got our own issues out west with the Fucking NCR.

I escorted the duo out and they seemed pretty bummed that we couldn't help out Phoenix or whatever. I gave them some bottles of water for the road and wished them luck. Phoenix is pretty far south from the Maxson Bunker, and Legion troops been swarming that way for a while.

Anyhoo, that was about it. I'm currently working on organizing that team requested for the recon against those Circle of Steel crazies. I just finished creating the bunker work orders list. The Scribes will be trying to fix that forklift on maintenance soon, since I made it a top priority. Also, I ordered the Knights to hurry up on those Gauss coils so that we're ready for the next team with a California document load. I know they're late but they should be here any day now... Hopefully.

Current status of Maxson Bunker: We're running at 96% efficiency. Lots of personnel down time. I'll be tasking the next crew of document traffickers to give us one of those "TRANSCONT Transmitters" (We've been isolated too long, and have worse comms with LH than our boys on the east coast). Regardless, Maxson Bunker external events irrelevant to our mission despite rising tensions across Arizona.

I tell you; who would've thought that we'd be safer surrounded by a homicidal Roman wannabe's empire than back home with those NCR fuck ups. Hope all's going well for our boys back home… or out east for that matter. You still owe me a steak, Willow! Hahaha!

This is Paladin Dobbs signing off.

[Transcription Ends]

**Legacy:** Though we have not heard from our Arizona Chapter or the Maxson Bunker since 2268, they all served with distinction for years during our war with the NCR. Paladin Zachary Dobbs was one of the brave Paladins to volunteer for the assignment so far away from home. He and the other personnel of the Arizona Chapter were instrumental in the safe smuggling of some of our order's greatest finds out of the California battlefields. We can only pray that the Maxson Bunker in Arizona still stands. [Arizona Expedition volunteers requested. See Head Paladin Rhombus IV (LH) for details] 

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*This was an entry regarding some of the lore from the cancelled "Van Buren" Game, but the events referenced were concerning a scene in my story "The New West"*


	13. Urban-Paladin-FO2

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN DENNIS URBAN]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Paladin Dennis Urban  
**Service Number:** 10039847  
**Date of Birth:** 11-26-2216  
**Date of Death:** 06-20-2267  
**Place of Death:** Adytum  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** LA Watchpost 002, Hub Watchpost 001, Lost Hills, Den Bunker, San Fran Bunker  
**Noted Engagements:** "Reign of Terror", Frontier Interference 01-09, Siege of Navarro  
**Tech Recovered:** Prototype Holographic Display Module, XB86 Micro Battery, T-51F HUD Upgrade Drive, Shi Pulse Pistol Proto Schematics  
**Archive Submission:** Mission Log

[Journeyman Paladin (At the time) Dennis Urban's Mission Log updates during Reconnaissance Operation: "Northern Arrowhead" starting with first report on 07-30-2242]

07-30-2241  
Spent weeks investigating slaver problem up north after I intercepted the relay from that NCR "Detective" outside of Redding. Redding situation remains unchanged, the three big dogs are still trying to pull the town in their favor.

Intercepted report spoke of "Flying machines" and slaver operations near Klamath region. Been monitoring afflicted non-hostile tribals about flying machines and caught rumor about attacks of uncertain reliability. Tribals speak of "Green fireballs and red devil lights." I believed this to be in reference to energy weaponry. Initial scouting of slaver operations show no such access to that type of weaponry.

Searched for answers from numerous tribal towns, got nothing. Ended up watching the village known as "Arroyo" from a distance for a week minimum. Town affected by drought, tribal ceremonies occurred daily, and suspicious person left the village in what appeared to be an old Vault suit with the number 13 on the back. I remain curious as to how a Vault 13 suit landed in the hands of Oregon tribals.

Currently tracking high profile individual through the wasteland. Destination appears to be Klamath.

08-09-2241  
1st report to Lost Hills changed my current objective to: Track, monitor, and report on Arroyo Tribal with the circumstantial objective of interrogating about Vault suit origin.

High profile individual spent days in Klamath running odd jobs. Post interaction interviews with civilians told me of questions regarding a search for a G.E.C.K. High profile individual also appears to live under the alias "Chosen One." Nothing else known about individual.

Spent the time in Klamath also following up on the NCR detective's lead about a flying machine reported in the vicinity. Klamath Canyon untouched by locals due to superstitions. Discovered actual wreck of rumored flying machine. Found two corpses with high tech equipment and unheard of power armor type. Transmitted request for tech retrieval team from San Fran Watchpost 001. Also retrieved flight data and black box from downed aircraft. Decrypted data scan shows aircraft name as "VB-02" or "Vertibird." Tail number is "17738-11." Scanned all data to Lost Hills for further decryption.

Current objective status: Followed "Chosen One" out of Klamath yesterday, next target appears to be The Den. I started ahead to await their arrival and task local agent to reactivate our Watchpost there.

09-02-2241  
Chosen One objective abandoned. Individual met with designated agent in The Den outside our Watchpost. Orders from Lost Hills had other agent take charge of shadow operation. I have since been assigned to New Reno based on mission update regarding NCR detective.

Surveillance of "Detective Paul Letinski" shows him working with Salvatores after his time in The Den. After intercepting communications between him and Shady Sands, I discovered that his time in The Den had him following suspicious chemicals from there to the Salvatores. Report also links with missing Vault City chemicals. Detective's investigation into the Jet surge in Redding leads me to believe drug manufacturing as the primary concern of NCR. Salvatore situation still under investigation. My primary concern is with the Salvatore's laser pistols and if there is a link to the crashed Vertibird in there somewhere.

Also found Detective Letinski's lead source from Redding here in New Reno. Name of individual unknown, but description matches completely. Lead source appears to be working with the Bishops, as evidenced by a blue suit and constant proximity to "Shark Club." Current relation between him and Detective Letinski unknown. Likely un-established or ignored. Possible covert NCR infiltration in the works. Leaving the lead source alone, all current efforts focused on learning whatever Detective Letinski finds out.

09-16-2241  
Objective focus changed after last report. Lost Hills decryption of Vertibird flight data shows entity designated "Enclave" as source of Vertibird and advanced power armor. Aircraft flight log gives location and coordinates of repeat destination labeled "Navarro." Current objective: Proceed to San Fran Watchpost 001 for rearmament and scouting of Navarro coordinates.

Nothing new to report regarding New Reno situation. NCR likely taking things slow with their Salvatore family infiltration. I transmitted a request for further investigation into their "Light Bringers." Orders from Lost Hills say they are dispatching a team to intercept Detective Letinski's comms with Shady Sands. Salvatores, chemicals, and laser weapons around New Reno are currently of low priority. Information is irrelevant after Navarro discovery and Flight log decryption. Other scouts in Northern Wilderness given separate assignments, while northern Watchposts are slowly being reactivated.

Currently heading for San Fran Watchpost 001 for ordered resupply and scouting prep. My status is approximately four days out. Yesterday's transmission has me expecting to meet scout "Matt" in San Fran. From there, I am to link up with scout "Alisa" for reconnaissance of Navarro coordinates.

**Legacy:** Senior Paladin Dennis Urban was killed in action on 06-20-2267 during an operation against the Gun Runners near Adytum. This Paladin was instrumental in uncovering the Enclave menace of the 2240s and proudly served in the following war. Though he was a quiet man of few words, he served our cause unquestionably for many successful years. Although he fell in glorious battle, his sacrifice ensured that dangerous experimental plasma based IEDs wouldn't fall into the hands of the reckless Gun Runners. [Due to SP Dennis Urban's utter lack of any personal manuscripts or audio logs; Archive Submission consisted of obsolete mission status reports – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Contains details from my not fully released story about "Sean Combs" but shows a glimpse into the inner workings of the Brotherhood's reason and ability to track the Chosen One of Arroyo during Fallout 2*


	14. Acosta-Paladin-FO1:NV

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN SERGIO ACOSTA]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Paladin Sergio Acosta  
**Service Number:** 10084256  
**Date of Birth:** 10-21-2151  
**Date of Death:** 10-21-2214  
**Place of Death:** Lost Hills  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills, Dayglow Watchpost 001  
**Noted Engagements:** Jackal Camp Raid  
**Tech Recovered:** T-51E Jet Pack Prototype  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription (Standard)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Beginning Transcription]

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Hello?... Paladin Barry? How do you know if this thing is on?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
…You can see the green light blinking… It's right there.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Oh! I see it! That's really interesting. This is Paladin Sergio Acosta speaking!-

Paladin Barry Speaking  
You don't gotta shout, Acosta. It should just pick up your voice…

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Oh? Well, you'd know better than I!

Paladin Barry Speaking  
You can also lower it from your voice emitter as well… There you go… Where'd you get that by the way?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
This? This was a gift from my grandson for my birthday last week.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Oh? Sorry I couldn't make it by the way, I had a meetup with Sydney in the chow hall last week. Happy 62nd by the wa-

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Well, it was actually a gift from my son. The grandkid is a bit young to know what's going on, Haha! But it was a sweet gesture nonetheless.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Is that right?... Mind if I ask you something, Acosta?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Sure thing! What's on your mind, sport?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
… Why do they still put you on the guard roster?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Think I'm too old to protect Level 3?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
That aint what I'm saying. I'm just saying most Paladins retire when they turn 60.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
I'm just fooling, Barry! But, I asked Elder Powell to keep me around. The power armor definitely helps keep me standing for the whole shift, Haha!

Paladin Barry Speaking  
I get that… Plus, it isn't like we've had to deal with any infiltrators in years. And that's if they make it past the other two levels… You should still be more assertive if you wanna stay useful.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
What do you mean?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Well, I just mean you're 62 now… Like… I know things been slow lately, but most guys your age made "Senior Paladin" before retiring… I'm not saying there's anything wrong with standard Paladinship…

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
No offense taken, sonny. Things were just slow in my day, not much going on in my prime… See, I was born in that buffer zone where I was too young to fight the remnants of the Master's Army when they were a real threat, and too old by the time we started shifting our focus up north.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
What about when the Mid-West expedition was gearing up to go. That was in your prime, wasn't it?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Yes, it was… I was a prime candidate for the expedition crew, even helped guard the construction site for those blimps. That was back in, 82? I want to say?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Why didn't you go?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Well, a bunch of the Paladins and Knights had to take a physical for the high risk of combat in the unknown lands… It was then that the doctor told me I had a weak heart, which was news to me. So, I was denied, and told to stay back in California… That was no issue to me though; not only did we lose touch with them shortly after leaving, but Stacia was pregnant with our first child and ready to pop any day, Haha! I'll say that I would've gladly gone on the expedition as opposed to staying home with the moody wife, Haha!... Don't tell her I said that though, or she might give me a thrashing, Haha!

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Hahaha. Your secret's safe with me, old man.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
So, I hear you just got back from that mission up north last month, how was that? San Francisco, right?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Yeah, it wasn't much. Though it was probably one of the simpler assignments compared to what I heard from some of the other scout teams. San Fran is an interesting place. It's bigger than most towns down south, probably bigger than Boneyard or the Hub.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
What was interesting about it?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
The whole place is run by a bunch of Chinamen and some crazy religious folks from before the war. I always heard the Chinese got bombed to shit, but I guess they established themselves on old US lands somehow, but they do seem nice enough if you leave them be.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Isn't that something? What was your guys' mission up there?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Oh, well, the Elders are having us expand our operations into the northern wilderness. So, I was there to help set up a bunker Watchpost in San Fran. Other teams set up safehouses in other prominent communities thataway… I didn't even know there was anything north of Shady Sands when I was growing up, but apparently there's other places doing just as well if not better than places in southern CA.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Wow. I had no idea either. I wish I was a young man again; I'd take full advantage of the new direction we're headed… Going north makes sense, especially since we picked most of southern California clean as I was growing up.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
That's what I heard, most of the missions this side of the desert are just reclamation operations from raiders that found some shiny gizmo they don't understand the significance of.

[13 minutes and 43 seconds of unbelievably bored time pass]

Paladin Barry Speaking  
You know what time it is?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
1746 and fortyyyy… Five! Seconds!

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Good, almost time for another round… You want some coffee? Our shift ends at 2000, right?... I think I'm going to pass out before I finish the shift.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
I sleep on guard duty all the time; all you have to do is put your suit into "Locked" Status…

Paladin Barry Speaking  
You can do that!?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Sure, doing that will lock the joint motivator units and freeze you in place until disabled. I think they had that system put in for maintenance in unreachable parts of the default rest position… Perfect for this old man's beauty sleep, Haha!-

Paladin Barry Speaking  
I'm looking at the HUD right now and I don't see the "Locked" status under the maintenance section?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
You have the B model, correct?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
…Yeah, why?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
I could be wrong, but they may have put that as a feature on the Post "C" HUD framework. I think I still got the T-51 E series helmet software chip for my armor back in my dorm… Should be compatible with the B model helmets?

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Alright, that doesn't help now. Could you swing by your dorm after this shift? We aren't allowed to make our rounds on Level 2 when we're guarding 3…

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Sure thing, but let's get you some coffee…

[13 patient seconds pass]

*Echoing footsteps get closer*

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Good afternoon, Scribe. Would you mind grabbing my friend here a cup of Joe real fast?

Nameless Scribe Speaking  
Are you violating "The Chain That Binds", Paladin? You're subordinate to Bunker Security, I'm subordinate to Level 3 Defense Research. If you want my assistance, you have to ask Senior Scribe Moran-

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Oh for the love of!- Shut up with that bullshit!

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Listen Sonny! I've been around far longer than you. That means I know what The Chain That Binds means. We can't task you specifically with a written and authorized mission without approval from your superior. Now, quit your whining and grab the Paladin a gosh darned cup of coffee!

*Footsteps stumble away down the hall*

Paladin Barry Speaking  
There you go, Acosta! That's what I was talking about. Assert yourself, Haha!

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
I hate that bull- nonsense. Bunch of Scribes think they know things and try to use doctrine just to get out of lending a hand.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Seriously! We didn't go around his superior with signed documents telling him to storm a super mutant fortress! You just asked the schmuck to grab us some coffee.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Yeah, he thinks he knows our orders just because of the shape of his head. Stick to the pre-war schematics and terminals why don't you!

Paladin Barry Speaking  
I was in his Squire training group growing up, "Scribe Felix Rivers." Guy was always a wise ass.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
That was Tammy and Alvin's kid? I should give them a talkin-

*Footsteps get closer*

Scribe Rivers Speaking  
Here's that coffee, Paladins… Didn't know how you took it, so I kept it black…

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Thank you, Scribe. It aint so bad lending a hand to your brothers every now and then, is it? And please lose the attitude next time…

Scribe Rivers Speaking  
Gotcha, Paladins… Now, I must return to my research.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Thanks again, "Brother." …

*Footsteps fade into the distance*

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Jeez, it was like we were asking him to pull his own teeth out…

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Here, I'll pour that coffee into your reserve hydration bladder.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Nah, I'm good. I filled it with some of that orange concentrate stuff earlier, Haha! I'll just take my helmet off…

*Beeping noise*

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Ope! Time to make our rounds. See you back here in 10 minutes.

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Alright, I'll take the left perimeter this time…

*Hydraulic door opens*

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Where you going, Acosta?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
I'm headed up to Level 2 to grab that software chip from my dorm…

Paladin Barry Speaking  
But we aren't allowed back up there until our shift is over?

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
I'm an old man, Barry. Once you're my age, you realize you can get away with more things, Haha!

Paladin Barry Speaking  
Oh, alright? Just make it fast, I don't want the Head Paladin to chew you out… Or me for that matter.

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
Don't worry. Worst case scenario: I can always play the "Senile" card and get myself retired, Haha! See you back here in ten.

*Hydraulic doors close*

Paladin Acosta Speaking  
What a great young man… Hmm?... That green light is still going? Whoops! Haha, silly me!

[Transcription Ended]

**Legacy:** Paladin Sergio Acosta died of a heart attack on 10-21-2214 due to surprise ambush by friends and family hoping to give him a happy birthday. He lived a life of service and relative uneventfulness. Paladin Sergio Acosta always paid his dorm air conditioning power allocation bill on time. This noble Paladin also knew how to keep a conversation alive on guard duty up to his final days. His family lineage currently has many proud serving brothers and sisters in the West and East Coast Chapters. [Member profile contains few events at all. Consider updating legacy with fabricated allusions to feats of heroism – Head Scribe Wisner (LH): Confidential Revision Note Status – PUBLIC : Consider changing to PRIVATE]

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*I like writing about dumb guard duty conversations to pass the time since they remind me of Firewatch in the Marines. Let me know if you enjoy this type of conversation too! Side note: The Chain that Binds topic was inspired by a short "Shoddycast" video about the Brotherhood. I don't think ordering a subordinate a few levels under you to run a simple errand would be an obstruction of the Chain of Command. For example: I'd been ordered plenty of times by my gunnery sergeant to start cleaning. If the chain was that strictly enforced for small tasks, he would've had to order my sergeant to then order my corporal to have me do that. Regardless, hope you all enjoy!*


	15. Fierro-Knight-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT DOMINIC FIERRO]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight Commander Dominic Fierro  
**Service Number: **FR-191KC  
**Date of Birth: **02-26-2253  
**Date of Death:** 08-17-2282  
**Place of Death:** Battlezone 4557 CW  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Adams AFB, GNR, Mall Outpost 01, Citadel  
**Noted Engagements:** Battlezone 4557 CW, Battlezone 0630 CW, Assault on Adams AFB, Assault on Enclave SATCOMM Relay.  
**Tech Recovered:** 2045 AER 44 Original Proto, QZC-13 FC Recharger Unit, Enclave EC SATCOMM Receiver Unit  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription (Standard Combat Recording)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Beginning Transcription]

*Distant gunshots*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Waldo! Listen in! We're about to put Paladin Maxson's plan into action! I'm going t-

*Nearby Explosion*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Shit! That was close! Listen up, all! We're moving up as soon as we get the word! Sergeant Milan! Your Knights ready with the ammo!?

Knight-Sergeant Milan Speaking  
Yes, sir! My boys are loaded up and ready to follow through!

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Excellent! I need your boys to stick with our 60s like glue! Aint no room for fuck ups right now! Those boys will be getting most of the heat and their miniguns chew through ammo faster than we can handle! I don't want those guns quiet for more than 10 seconds, got that!?

Knight-Sergeant Milan Speaking  
Yes, Sir!

*11 second succession of distant explosions*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Waldo! You and your team is taking the advance's left flank! We need those cliffs at 10 o'clock watched at all times! Our Paladins in Sector 3 will provide overwatch with the Gauss rifles, but I need you pouring everything on them if uglies show themselves or Sector 3 is busy covering our right flank!

Knight-Sergeant Waldo Speaking  
With pleasure, sir!

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Sergeant Fuller, we're depending on you to cover our right! Lancers show the uglies have a reserve near the pass that'll be gunning for us as soon as we move! They're likely grunts, but they could take our armor's focus off the center, and we can't have that! I'm having Velasquez and Ingram bolster your squad with a 60 and gatling laser just in case! Sheppard's giving us all he has!

Knight-Sergeant Fuller Speaking  
Sir! We might need Milan's boys with the ammo! Most of my guys are running dry after last night's assau-

*Propellers spinning overhead followed by continuous ballistic discharge*

[Recording re-calibrated for external noise compensation]

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Milan! See to his guys right now!... I see Paladin Maxson moving our way! Rest of you, rally and get ready to move!...

*Nearby Explosion*

*Vertibird engines grow distant*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Fuck! I can't hear!... You! Aspirant! Get up there to Scribe Ingram and Velasquez! I need that other 60 unit yesterday! Move!

Distant Unknown Voice Shouts  
Down! Down!

*Distant deafening explosion*

[Explosive too loud for recording]

[Static]

[Combat Audio Log unable to transcribe with current external volume level]

[Recording recalibrated – Hard Reset]

*Sounds of rocks falling*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
What the fuck was that!?

*Distant screaming*

Unknown Voice Shouts  
I can't hear!

*Distant screaming*

Unknown Voice Shouts  
My eyes! I can't see anything! Where am I!? HELP!

[Recording skips 1 minute and 12 seconds]

*Nearby gunshots*

Knight-Sergeant Waldo Speaking  
Sir! Our staging area is gone! What do we do!?

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Get up! We're pressing forward! Keep to the left and send Waugh's team to dig out whoever was hit in that nuke!

[Recording skips 43 seconds]

*Nearby gunshots screaming and explosions*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Hargrave! Keep firing!

*Nearby succession of explosions*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Missiles on ridge! Focus fire at 10 o'clock! 3 stories up! Fire! Fire!

[Re-calibrating for excessive external noise]

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
They're moving up the right! I need them suppressed, NOW!

*Nearby screaming*

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Paladin Maxson! I need your heavies on the right! Milan! Get your guys to the right; they're hitting us with overlords!

*Distant Roaring sound*

Paladin (At the time) Maxson Speaking  
Commander! That's Sheppard! You and I will bolster our center or Sheppard'll take us out! I need your help!

Knight-Commander Fierro Speaking  
Yes sir! Harris! Regis! Rally with the other 60s and press forward! We're giving them everything!

[Recording skips 56 seconds]

[Combat Audio Log unable to transcribe with current external volume level]

[Recording re-calibrated – Hard Reset]

*Nearby explosions and ballistic discharge sounds*

Unknown Voice Shouts  
Get up! Commander Fierro! Get up!

*Nearby explosions and ballistic discharge sounds*

Unknown Voice Shouts  
Knight! Get him out of here! Move! Shelton and I will pin'em down! Move!

*Distant Agonizing Roar*

[Transcription Ended]

**Legacy: **Knight Commander Dominic Fierro was killed in action on 08-17-2282 in a battle known as "Battlezone 4557 CW". Knight Commander Dominic Fierro and the many others who perished at the site were pivotal in ending the reign of one of the last organized super mutant armies in the Capital Wastelands lead by a mutant known only as "Sheppard". The Archive submission detailed the last moments of Knight Commander Dominic Fierro. May his legacy of duty and audio proof of calm under fire serve as an inspiration to battlefield commanders of the Brotherhood across all Chapters.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	16. Bonnell-Knight-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT ATHENA BONNELL]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight Commander Athena Bonnell  
**Service Number:** BN-185KC  
**Date of Birth:** 05-16-2251  
**Date of Death:** 12-03-2287  
**Place of Death:** Bunker Hill (Commonwealth)  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Cambridge Police Station, Adams AFB, Citadel  
**Noted Engagements:** Bunker Hill, Battlezone 4557 CW, Battlezone 2934 CW, Battlezone 9711 DC  
**Tech Recovered:** Fusion Pulse Charge, V87 FEV Sample strain 0221922, External Blood+ Molecular Additive, Advanced PA MkII Tesla Conversion Schematic  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription (Standard)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Transcription Begins]

Distant Voice of "Scribe Haylen" Speaking  
…The leadership seems especially misguided… How long can I stand the sight… blood… my own moral fiber.

*Door opening and loud footsteps*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Scribe Haylen!

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
Ye- Yes? What is it, Knigh-?

*Violent Shuffling Sounds*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
What the fuck is this? And what the fuck were you talking about!?... Well!?

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
Please? Knigh- Ma'am? It's nothing I swear!

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Nothing? Really!? It sounded like you were recording your thoughts? So, you got something you want to say about your leadership? Something Paladin Sabers or Elder Maxson might want to hear!?

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
No… I don't have any complaints. I swear-

*Slapping sound*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Don't you lie to me, Scribe! I asked you a question! You will fucking answer it honestly!

*Muffled hysterics*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
What!? You crying now!? Grow the fuck up! How the Hell did someone like you get past Initiate training!?

[9 Impatient seconds pass]

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
I'm waiting, Scribe? You have something to tell your Knight Commander or Paladin!?

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
…It was nothing, Knight-Commander… I've just been wondering if joining the Brotherhood was the best choice for me…

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
And?... You said your leadership seems "misguided?" How exactly would _you_ run things? Should I tell Elder Maxson that he should step down?... Don't make me hit you again Scri-

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
I don't know?... I was just thinking we should be more… I don't know… cooperative?... in our approach with outsiders…

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Missing the days of Lyons, huh?

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
That was before my time, ma'am.

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Oh, that's right! You were a leech sucking safety off our poorly led brothers and sisters before it became "Convenient" for you to join up?

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
No! It isn't like that!

*Slapping sound*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Don't you dare raise your fucking voice at a Knight Commander, Scribe!

*Sobbing noises*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
And quit your fucking crying! Look at you!... Talking bullshit into your recorder and can't even stand up for what you believe!? Where were you during Battlezone 4557!? I didn't see you on the front lines when that nuke went off!? I didn't see you fixing T-60 or pulling Ingram out of the rubble!? No, you were safe back at Adams, a quote "Field Scribe" who ain't even seen the field yet…

*Sobbing continues*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Hmph. Look at you… What the fuck do you know about "Spilled blood?" I've lost 13 close friends since I came of age and saw my husband roasting on a spit in a super mutant camp. So, don't you dare cry about anything or grandstand about what we _should_ do!... You "Traded your humanity?" Cry me a river. We're all that's left of humanity, so you better grow up and start acting like a strong one, or I'll give you something to truly cry about!

*Sobbing fades*

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
I'm- I'm sorry, Knight Commander-

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Nobody needs your apology, just be better. Fix your fucking self.

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
I'm- Sorr- Was there something you needed from me, Knig- Knight-Commander?

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Yes actually. Now that you're done crying like a child, I've come to inform you that Paladin Sabers and I are having you reassigned back to Paladin Danse's unit. Word is; he's heading a recon team into the Commonwealth and it's about time you showed you're actually worth something to the Brotherhood.

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
Am I- Am I moving barracks too, Knight-Commander?

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Yes, pack your shit and get out of my barracks. We need room for dedicated brothers and sisters.

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
Yes, ma'am… right away.

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Don't talk. I'll be back in 30 minutes and I better not see you in here when I return.

Scribe Haylen Speaking  
Yes, ma'am..

*Heavy footsteps*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Almost forgot. Give me that holotape… There we go, Paladin Sabers might get a kick out of this. Hell, even Danse might… On second thought…

*Plastic cracking sound*

Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell Speaking  
Clean this shit up and get out of our unit.

[Transcription Ends]

[Although confronting and reprimanding dissenters within the ranks is the duty of every member of our order, evidence of such violations should not be destroyed. East Coast Command is currently investigating "Scribe Haylen" and her loyalty regarding noted event as well as recent issues of possible spies within the Commonwealth Expeditionary Force – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**Legacy:** Knight-Commander Athena Bonnell was killed in action on 12-03-2287 during the Battle of Bunker Hill, after a wildly successful life of service dedicated entirely to the Brotherhood of Steel. Knight-Commander Bonnell must also be noted as one of the East Coast's true members, having left the treasonous Elder Lyon's command. Post reintegration, Knight-Commander Bonnell led our forces ruthlessly in victory after victory. May this noble Knight-Commander go to her final rest knowing that she served a worthy cause, and will serve as an inspiration to countless brothers and sisters across the wastes.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*This was regarding Haylen's personal holotape in Fallout 4 (She fixed it after this event). To me it seemed only likely that a true blue member of the Brotherhood wouldn't tolerate that kind of talk if it was overheard. Some of my other shorts between soldiers were getting too friendly, so I made this one to level it out a little (Nothing like a good ol ass chewing and physical disciplining Lol). Hope you all enjoy the rest!*


	17. Cobson-Traitor-FO3:4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT(TRAITOR) BRANDON COBSON]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight (Former) Brandon Cobson  
**Service Number:** NA  
**Date of Birth:** 08-27-2258  
**Date of Death:** NA  
**Place of Death:** NA  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Adams AFB, Citadel, Project Purity  
**Noted Engagements:** NA  
**Tech Recovered:** NA  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

[Archive entry relates to East Coast deserter. Journal Entry serves as evidence against former Knight and disclosed for the purpose of better recognizing insubordinate/treasonous behavior within Brotherhood ranks. Disclosure authorization from Head Scribe Wisner (LH) – See your Chapter's Head Scribe for access to profile image of deserter – Member status remains: Kill on sight]

08-13-2277

I honestly can't believe it! I am so God Damned happy! I am finally a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel! As of today, I can finally call myself "Knight Cobson!"

I can't believe that it wasn't more than six months ago that those Paladins pulled me and those others from the rust bucket and gave me some actual purpose in life… Not going to lie, it was tough saying goodbye to my friends back home and knowing I wouldn't be able to gawk at Angela anymore Haha! Now, now I have meaning, purpose, and a real family.

They put me under Paladin Rayburn, and he's running Citadel security alongside Paladin Bael. It seems like it's going to be a good gig, but I joined up to take the fight into DC. Growing up, I'd seen lots of folks from all around stop in Rivet City just to head into downtown oblivious to the danger there. I lost too many friends in the ruins hoping to strike it rich on some cache of old world junk. Now that I'm part of the Brotherhood, I know that I'm at least someone making the Capital Wastes a better place.

10-29-2277

I've been trying to volunteer for the missions into DC, but we lost contact with a number of our outposts out there. Now, it's just Lyon's Pride doing most of the missions, and I've been trying to improve my marksmanship to join them. I'm really curious what Sentinel Lyons expects from her unit. I figure it couldn't be too hard since they plucked that "Redding" chick out of Initiate training for the group. Although, I did hear that she died during their mission to reinforce GNR.

I wish I was on that mission. I definitely would've fought like Hell knowing that we were protecting old Three Dog himself. That crazy on the radio has been almost my sole source of entertainment for years. I used to stay in the market back home till closing time just to hear what was happening around the wastes. Not even to mention that his reporting on all the good the Brotherhood was doing is what inspired me to join up.

Either way, thing's aren't dull around the Citadel. We're always under assault by a raid party of those uglies. Most of the time, I'm on the Arlington side of the Citadel watchtowers. We get attacked by those things or by those Talon Company idiots at least once a day.

At the end of my shift, I spend a lot of time in the laboratory seeing what the Scribes are up to. All through my Initiate training, I was never allowed into the Citadel since the Initiates barracks was in a sectioned off area of the courtyard. I always wondered what that giant steel platform in the center was for, and always got backhanded when I asked an unauthorized question. But, after the Knight promotion ceremony, I entered those doors to the Brotherhood's lower levels and couldn't believe my eyes. Beyond all the Scribes going about their research on technology I never even heard of, there it was. Standing in the center of the laboratory research facility was the gigantic robot "Liberty Prime."

I still head down there just to look at the thing until a Scribe shoos me away. I remember asking one time about why we didn't use the giant death robot to clear out DC. After the cursing, the Scribes mentioned some sort of unsolvable power problem… None of that registered with me, after seeing what the Brotherhood does on a regular basis inside and out of the Citadel walls; I know anything is possible. I also can't wait to get assigned to a different unit. Hopefully then they'll have the robot fixed and I'll get to see that thing in action!

02-21-2278

So… The past few months had been… Eventful?

Between that issue with the water purifier and the arrival of that "Enclave" group, our occupation of the purifier, and the subsequent destruction of the Enclave, I was nowhere near any of the action. So much happened in such a short time that I couldn't be there for almost any of it. I did have watch next to Paladin Bael when that Dr. Li woman showed up with her ragtag band, but I was more focused on those "Vertibirds" hovering over the Jefferson Memorial across the Potomac.

Anyway, we had our run ins with those Enclave goons a few times, but nothing serious. Then, on one day a few months back, I saw them raise Liberty Prime from the depths of the lab and God Damn was that a spectacle. Again, I wasn't there for it, but I saw those tesla beams shoot out of its head causing all the carnage I imagined. If only I could've been there for it…

Once we took that purifier from the Enclave, things were slow again until that nameless "Vault Dweller" woke up and started running all the missions again… Everyone heard what happened after they started helping again. Liberty Prime got destroyed, and we later took the fight to Adams Airforce Base. None of that is why I'm writing though.

Elder Owen Lyons died only a week ago.

I never knew the man personally, but I heard enough from the others to know that he was the one who "Led us astray." It was then that I learned about why the Brotherhood was "Supposed" to be here. None of that made sense to me. The Brotherhood has been around since before I was born and everyone back home said they've always helped people. I mean they always had been trying to ward off the tide of super mutants, but according to some of the hardliners: That was a s_econdary_ objective. It was news to me, but the Brotherhood's primary goal is apparently the preservation of technology. I suppose that explains some of the stories I heard about those "Outcast" guys west of DC. I don't care about any of that though; Sarah Lyons took over the Elder position, and I'm content with that.

02-28-2278

I was finally moved duty stations the day after I wrote my last entry to Project Purity. I asked if I was going to be running perimeter protection, but no, Paladin Rayburn put me on with the water caravan crews. He had a sad attitude when he gave me the order, but I was ecstatic. There was some hint of frustration when he said that Elder Sarah Lyons was continuing that operation, but I didn't mind in the least. I joined the Brotherhood to go out there and make the wastelands a better place.

So, I just got back from my run to Bigtown when I'm writing this. I felt good knowing that we left them the purified barrels, those people definitely needed it. I didn't think I'd be the odd man on the run though. Even after triumphing over the numerous raider attacks on the way, my brothers and sisters wouldn't stop bitching about the job. Of course they had seniority over me, so I kept my mouth shut.

When we finally got back, Knight Sergeant Kilian had me deliver the report to Bigsley, and he gave me that world famous attitude I heard so much about. He did apologize about having to send me out there, but I didn't understand why he felt the need to apologize. When his whining and sarcasm went over my head, he then said;

"Oh!? You must be one of those morons who joined up to kiss Lyons' ass?"

It took all my might just to keep myself from decking him in that smug face, but I held it back. I left and went back to my barracks to write this. It seems like none of my brothers and sisters give a shit about anyone outside the Brotherhood. I wonder if it was always this way? Was Owen Lyons really the only one making the Brotherhood help people?

01-01-2279

I did my duty at Project Purity, and took two more missions before things snapped. I was able to keep my rage low around those complainers and even Bigsley's incessant bitching for a while. Then, almost a week after my last entry, Bigsley got his Paladin reinforcements from the Citadel, closed up the purifier, and started selling the water to Rivet City. I would've been fine with all that if he didn't do what he did when Rivet City retaliated. He ordered the Paladins to open fire on them with the Enclave plasma weapons. I knew it was a mistake to give an idiot Scribe control over the Project Purity outpost, because I don't regret what I did. The second he gave the order, I laid him out. I saw him tumble down the scaffolding and then I was brought down.

A week later, I was brought up on insubordination and assault charges back at the Citadel, and sentenced to the Brig. I tried defending myself by explaining Bigsley's annoying face, and most of them agreed that he was about due for a sock in the mouth. However, the fact that my rage evidently came from my disagreement with his orders was enough for the sentence.

Deep below A and B Ring is a separate armory and several vacant cells that were used for people like me. I spent ten months confined to a cell. It wasn't all bad though; I had three squares, I got some reading material, time to stay fit, and some solitude to reflect on everything I went through. I concluded that I was perhaps in the wrong about everything and agreed to the restraining order against Bigsley. That's fine by me, the second I see that guy again, he's getting another one.

On the outside, I was assigned back to the Citadel for the time being and restricted access to the laboratory. Also, the Brotherhood apparently doesn't have an Elder anymore. When I asked what happened to Sarah Lyons, those who gave me the time of day said she got killed by super mutants, or "Good riddance." Yep, the whole Lyons legacy is gone, and all the talk I hear about them are jokes, complaints, or cheers that they're no longer with us.

06-16-2281

I spent the longest time running errands between Adams and Citadel, but still going on the occasional mission to kill uglies. We're still leaderless, and so the Brotherhood is still a broken collection of individual outposts under their own leadership. Bigsley still runs Project Purity and his guys get water to all the outposts, Citadel runs patrols on the west side of the Potomac, and Adams is the primary insertion point for our runs into the outer wastes. They've also patched together a few more vertibirds from the Enclave war that I see flying over DC on occasion.

So, most of our outposts were linked together in name only, but that Maxson kid was made Paladin after he took out a deathclaw last year (That should show you how broken things are.) The kid is ambitious though, I'll give him that. He stopped by Citadel when I was between runs and I offered to join his unit in a proposed campaign against the mutants outside DC. It was about time I joined a unit anyway. I've spent too long as just an independent runner. I'm definitely excited to get some action and kill muties. Since the Brotherhood's command is all over the place, I might as well do some good.

Plus, I think I have some old connections back home that can "improve" my battlefield performance. Not like anyone's keeping an eye on me anymore.

10-24-2282

I knew it would come back to bite me. I stole a bunch of water from Project Purity on my way to Rivet City and bought a bunch of Buffout from my buddy back home.. No lie, it helped during the campaign against the uglies, and I did enough to earn "Knight Sergeant." It was great serving under that Maxson kid, and he welcomed those Outcasts back into the ranks after that shitshow against Sheppard, but I was suffering mad withdrawals. I volunteered for every scav team just hoping to pocket some chems, but even then my supplies were scarce and I have this rage that I can't control! I don't know what to do! I can't go to the doctor and mention my addiction or they'll throw me in the brig again.

Oh yeah! Did I mention they made the 15 year old kid Elder!? Haha! I don't care, I mean. He was a good leasder and all int the field and I fucking drank FEV blood with my rations Hahah. Not to metntiong thsos outcast s are fuvdcking annotying tety are asl smmug and shit! Which pissedd me off! Im hhere to jhelp people asnd they are alll "Tech this tech that!" FUCK YOU! Fuck theoght writing would calsm me down,,. Shacking toooo much gotta stopp now.

07-05-2284

Spent the better part of last year in the brig again. The Adams brig is much shittier than the Citadel one, but I don't care. I don't care about life anymore. They threw me in the brig for stealing Buffout from the doctor since Scribes at Adams use Buffout components to make other chems. I was getting away with it for a while, but my shakes and agitation brought attention to me when it was least convenient.

Things changed at Adams, and in the Brotherhood (Not that I saw the changes happen in my cell). Maxson's been Elder for the past two years, the Outcasts are with us, the outposts are reunited, they're working on some giant ship thing, but the worst thing is the new recruits. Maxson's been creating this wave of ideology that captures hardliners from my day and the new bloods. Every new Initiate joins with a rabid foundation of loyalty towards that man. I remember being an initiate who joined the Brotherhood just to do right by folks, but everyone around me just wants to "Save mankind." In order to do that, we apparently have to take sensor modules from scavers and confiscate turret units from tiny settlements.

I'm the only one who probably still gives a shit about anyone. Recently, I've been wanting to see what the old Three Dog has to say about the wasteland or the Brotherhood, but the Paladins forbid the playing of his station.

04-13-2285

I've been getting into more fights lately, and not because of Buffout withdrawal. My brothers and sisters look down on me because of my record and attitude. Doesn't matter that I served under their beloved Maxson in the wasteland campaigns, I'm still that "Lyons ass kisser." I also got jumped by two of those former outcast dipshits. I beat the ever living fuck out of that Knight Sergeant Williamson, but they got me three to one.

I only want to do the right thing for people, but Fuck everyone. I'm only volunteering for perimeter security or simple assault missions from now on. They can keep building their little airship, keep stealing from settlements all they want, I'll have none of it.

12-20-2286

I'm out of here. They assigned me to that mission to Rivet City on purpose! They KNEW I was from there! Of course I was also put under that bitch Knight Shelton for that mission. Even though I've been in the Brotherhood longer than her, she thinks she's better than me because everyone knows I'm the "Knight Fuck Up!" She was a bitch when I was running jobs at Project Purity, so it was no wonder that all the former Outcast leadership fawns all over her. She's only one of the Brotherhood whores! She'd open her legs for Maxson if it meant a pat on the head or "Glory to the Brotherhood!"

The airship was almost done, so they sent me on that mission to my home city to STEAL their reactor! You know? The thing that gives hundreds of people on that tub power? The thing that provides warmth to people and power to the science center? I wish they gave me the power armor, but they hadn't trusted me with my own power armor since the Buffout problem. I kept it all together for the whole operation as "crowd control" until I saw Shelton's stupid fucking face.

She was filled with absolute pleasure at the fact she was holding a laser rifle to the faces of people I grew up with. I don't know what made me hold it together, even after some of my old friends recognized me in the crowd. When the op was over, we awaited our vertibird for evac, and I saw red. I started a fight that I could not win against Knight Shelton and my other squad mates. Before Jacoby swung at me in the T-60. I fled to the sound of minigun fire and got my arm clipped by a stray laser.

It's been two days since I fled into the DC ruins and I don't know if they give enough of a shit to look for me, but I'm done with the Brotherhood. Tomorrow morning, I'm chucking this stupid journal and telling them what I think for the last time.

[Note taped to front of journal]

"Fuck you Brotherhood! You used to be the good guys!"

[Jounal entry discovered near to the East Coast's Washington Monument Outpost]

**Legacy:** Brandon Cobson should serve as yet another reminder of the disgraced Elder Owen Lyons' legacy. Brandon Cobson joined our order under Lyons' delusions of pandering to locals. The former Knight's actions should be pitied and disavowed by every member of the Brotherhood across all Chapters. Desertion is an unacceptable crime against the Brotherhood and punishable by death. May there be no safe place for this disgusting waste of Brotherhood potential. [If seen: Brandon Cobson must be killed on sight - Per Elder Arthur Maxson (EC-PRDWN) - Authorization: Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Prompt idea, and inspiration for entry character courtesy of writer "MASTER-OF-SUPRISE"


	18. (Dictionary)-Pogue-Scribe-FONV

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE ANDY POGUE]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Scribe Andy Pogue  
**Service Number:** 10483222  
**Date of Birth:** 12-19-2248  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills (Current), Hidden Valley, Helios One, Hub Watchpost 002  
**Areas of Research:** Brotherhood History and Legacy, Experimental Enclave Defensive Systems  
**Archive Submission:** Unofficial Dictionary

I don't know the date I'm writing this, but I'm about 95% sure the year is 2281. I want to say it's March, but the terminal I'm using has a busted date register. Either that or I jumped through time to December 83rd of the year 9822. Everyone else is asleep right now and nobody wants to really do anything since the lockdown's been going on so long that sanity is hard to hold onto. I stopped counting the days since McNamara led us here, but I don't really care at the moment. Boredom is a horrible thing to fight, and I got tired of memorizing the rivet patterns on old Enclave Advanced Power Armor Mk. II schematics.

Sooo, since I'm helping out the Lost Hills Level 3 guys with their historical archives part time, I decided to make this dictionary with the help of Ramos and some of the other Paladins, Knights, and Scribes. Lost Hills just got a huge file with the East Coast's data stores that I had forwarded to me for help in this. Without further ado, here is:

Scribe Pogue's Brotherhood Dictionary

Abomination: Refers to anyone not Brotherhood, but usually mutated creatures.

AER-9: A dirty piece of pre-war trash that doesn't compare to the Watts 2000. Also shoots lasers.

Archive Scribe: A Scribe who isn't good at engineering or researching, but smart enough to remain in the order of the Scribes.

Aspirant: Originally a joke to call someone with so much Brotherhood ambition that it gets them nothing but a grave or hatred of their comrades. Now it's a rank on the East Coast.

Bat: A person who's a coward and always complains whenever topside. Typically someone with "Bunker Fever"

Brotherhood Grade: Term used by outsiders to describe something reliable, high tech, and deadly. When used by members; term refers to something that is out of focus, badly in need of maintenance, and been used by 5,000 people.

Brownies: NCR soldiers. Name comes from their ridiculous brown uniforms and high chance of defecating themselves upon seeing our Paladins.

Bunker Fever: An illness common to our members from prolonged time underground. Symptoms include hallucinations, anxiety, depression, rage, etc. (Something I'm feeling while writing this)

Bunker: A dark hole in the ground where most members of the Brotherhood live and work. Usually has great air ventilation and is bomb proof until hit by a bomb.

Can Opener: An arc welder or thermic lance used to separate metal or weld it together based on heat level and focus. Excellent for lighting cigarettes in a bind.

CET: "Confiscated Enclave Technology" Advanced Enclave Technology that far surpasses our own, even after their destruction 40 years ago.

Circle Agent: A member of the Brotherhood's internal security force and former espionage wing. Also known as a "Blue Falcon" or "Buddy Fucker."

Comms Officer: Someone who's always thought they were too valuable for the battlefield, and has enough brains to operate 200 year old Ham Radios.

Compensator: Usually a Paladin or Knight heavy weapon specialist. Name refers to their preference of big guns and thick power armor to "compensate" for small genitalia.

Cooking Cup: A small post-war steel can used to cook up Field Rats and season with mercury.

Corkboard: Or "Mission Board" The board or public network site within a duty station that posts new and available jobs/missions for Brotherhood members to participate.

Dirty Lens: An excuse often used by Paladins or Knights to explain their inaccurate shots with a standard laser rifle. Ex- "How did you miss that super mutant behemoth one block away?" "Sorry Paladin, my laser rifle's got a dirty lens."

Elder's Praise: Being recognized for excellence in the field of combat or research by the esteemed head of the recipient's prospective Chapter. Equates to nothing but "Feelgoods" and remains irrelevant on the promotion board.

FC: "Fusion Core" or "TX-28 Microfusion Pack" A cylindrical yellow battery used to power facility systems or power armor frames.

Field Rats: "Field Rations" Consists of 200 year old canned sludge, slightly radioactive vegetables, and usually a dessert of dehydrated chocolate or radioactive fruit. Quantity based on assigned mission duration.

Field Strip: The act of taking something apart in the field, usually for maintenance. Alternatively refers to getting rid of non-essential equipment/supplies before a march. Ex- "Why you so pissed off?" "Paladin Joe made me get rid of the candy in my field rats when we field stripped our gear."

Full Kit: The full set of battlefield equipment and sufficient ammo. Either consists of Brotherhood modified combat armor or power armor. Weapons vary per unit.

Grocery Shopper: Someone who pissed off enough people to be kicked out of a bunker even under lockdown to go get supplies. Ex- Veronica was annoying the shit out of everyone here, so Elder McNamara made her a grocery shopper for her own sake.

Guard Duty: The duty station/outpost procedure that keeps us all safe at night. Also causes the most suicides from boredom.

Had an Accident: Refers to when someone forgets they have a dip in and have nowhere to spit inside their power armor helmet. Usually happens when breaks are interrupted by surprise engagements. (hard to clean out)

Holotag: Tiny tag worn by all members of the Brotherhood for identification in case of death. Tag has name, title, service number, date of birth, and chapter. Usually worn in the boots of field soldiers in case of dismemberment.

Hyd Fluid: Reddish and thick mechanical fluid from hydraulic systems that leaks everywhere in garages and supposedly adds unique flavor to field rats.

Initiate: The training rank of all Brotherhood members aspiring for the title of Knight or Scribe. (Reportedly dumber on the East Coast)

K.S. Mafia: The unofficial club of East Coast members who're promoted to "Knight-Sergeant." Members typically shred all contact with former buddies to flaunt their authority with hopes of appeasing those above.

KFL: "Knight for Life" Usually referring to a troublemaker who cannot get past the standard battlefield eligible rank.

Knight: Mechanics and techs on the West Coast. Basic grunts on the East Coast. Mostly serve as Scribe errand boys, and weekend warriors in times of desperation in the west.

Lancer: A specialized member of the Scribes dedicated to our West Coast Vertibird squadron. Increasingly common on the East Coast after they took Adams AFB's Enclave transport fleet. I don't know enough about them to say anything snarky.

Learning Objective: A pointless task given to subordinate under false pretenses about its vitality to our mission. Ex- "Why is Scribe Joe studying old world recipe books?" "I gave him that learning objective because I'm planning on having Mess Officer Susie usurped."

Level 6: Died. Ex- "Why didn't Joe come back from that Op?" "He went to Level 6" (Not euphemism for Hell)

Libo: "Liberty" Authorized time for rest and recuperation within a designated vicinity. What everyone lives for.

Light Duty: Term that refers to a status used by medical for classifying minor injury cases. More commonly used by slackers to get out of training operations. Ex- "Why's Knight Joe staying behind on this scouting run?" "He sprained his ankle five weeks ago and has light duty till the day he dies."

Lockdown: When a Bunker shuts and locks all doors. Nobody enters, nobody leaves. (The death of us all)

Logistic Corps: Members of the Brotherhood who feel tough enough to get out of the lab, but not tough enough to actually fight. They also move supplies.

Lyons' Pride: An extremely experienced fighter whose goals are misdirected towards other ambitions. Ex- "Paladin Joe's a badass. Shame he gives his rats to wasters" "Must be in Lyons Pride."

Mandatory Fun: Unit activities that nobody wants to do, but ordered by command for morale and camaraderie building purposes (Usually lowers morale and stirs resentment). Ex- "Wanna go do literally anything we want now that the shift is over?" "Can't, we gotta go to SP's cookoff on level 2 right now for mandatory fun, remember?"

Maxson Blood: A person has "Maxson Blood" if they show exceptional bravery in the field of battle.

Mess Officer: In an organization dedicated to science, these are the only people dedicated to art… Usually rushed, shitty, and under-cooked art.

MFC: "Micro-Fusion Cell" Regular ammunition for most Brotherhood weapons. More common use has members remove the oscillator for heating field rats, or giving vibrating companionship.

Missing Motivator Unit: An expression used to describe someone constantly complaining or having low spirits. Ex- "Why's Scribe Joe so sad?" "He has a missing motivator unit. You should requisition a new one for him."

Nepitist: A brother or sister who's a piece of garbage, but only favored due to their parents who were prominent members.

Nuka Cola: Sugary prewar beverage usually used by Apprentice Paladins to dehydrate themselves for medical leave before training marches.

Optic Upgrade: Excuse used by Paladins and Field Knights issued Power Armor to explain their lack of perception. Ex- "How did you not see those raiders 100 yards away" "Sorry Paladin, I need an Optic Upgrade." Occasionally used in place of "Dirty Lens."

Outcast: A true and die hard member of the East Coast Chapter during their civil war whom ultimately reigned victorious.

Overcharged: Angry or upset. Ex- "What's wrong with Knight Joe?" "He's been overcharged since Scribe Susie broke up with him."

Paladin: Warriors/Defenders on the West Coast, Battlefield Officers on the East Coast. Typically think they're better than everyone else.

Played the Market: Refers to our victory over the NCR in Redding that completely obliterated their gold based economy. Ex- "I can't believe I finally got assigned to Paladin Joe's unit! He's a badass!" "No way! Didn't he play the market back in 59?"

POG: Person Other than Grunt- Scribes, West Coast Knights, East Coast Lancers.

Post-War Schematic: A set of schematics roughly based on pre-war ones for Knight manufacturing purposes. Though readable, they typically look like the precious art of a four year old.

Power Boner: Something someone with authority, or someone who's recently been promoted gets in order to show they have power (Applies to both men and women members). Ex- "Why did Paladin Joe make me clean my quarters again when it was fine the first two times?" "He has a power boner, plain and simple."

Pulling a Lyons: Going out of ones way to waste Brotherhood resources. Ex- "I saw Knight Joe pulling a Lyons on our mission last week." "How so?" "He wasted 30 MFCs against raiders who had nothing to do with our objective."

Quartermaster: A person who denies you the things you need in order to go on mission or do your research. Typical quartermasters were bullied as kids, so they love saying "No" to people. See "Power Boner."

Requisition Form: A form that requires 10,000 signatures and a minimum of 13 years waiting period before utilized as toilet paper by the outpost quartermaster.

ROBSEC: "Robotic Security" Automated security that Guard Details activate when they're feeling far too lazy to keep watch themselves.

SATCOMM: "Satellite Communications" The act of linking with old world satellites. Or refers to a station or outpost outfitted with long range signal transmitters for long range communications.

Scav Run: The typical mission for most West and East Coast missions. Typically goes like- "See that ruin that hasn't been touched for 500 years?" "Yes?" "Go see if there's anything shiny over there and don't get killed."

Scribe: The brains of the Brotherhood. Tech preservationists and tech researchers. The Brotherhood would be no better than primitives without them. Ex- We were smart enough to make this dictionary.

Sizzler: A pulse grenade. Nicknamed as such because of the bacon frying sound inside a power armor armor helmet as the suit's systems shut off one by one. Ex- "Why isn't Paladin Joe moving?" "He was in range of that sizzler. Go give his suit a jump so he can run the on board repair sequence."

SP: "Senior Paladin" A man who's done enough to command Paladins, but not enough to earn Head Paladin. Upon promotion, they are taken in for brain surgery to have the part of their brain that processes "Joy" removed. Usually recognized by permanent scowls (In my experience)

Squire: Children of Brotherhood members. Sometimes integrated orphans on the East Coast. "Make perfect lightweight shields" according to the Paladins (Just kidding)

Steel Be with You: Originally a joke phrase between members of the West Coast Chapters. Adopted as a serious mantra on the East Coast. Joke Ex- "How can I assault that position when I'm down to only 10 rounds?" "Don't worry, Steel Be with You… Kidding! Have some of my ammo."

Sweep & Retrieve: Similar to "Scav Runs" Sweep & Retrieve operations usually have a specific goal or technology to be acquired after eliminating known hostiles.

Tool Room: A designated room within a major Brotherhood installation inhabited by those who aren't good at mechanics but are relatively decent at retrieving things for those who are.

UDT: "Undiscovered Technology" Uncatalogued item retrieved on an op that is usually shiny and has lots of buttons. UDT Items range from prototype toasters to guns from the planet "Xzarn"

Upped Wattage: Similar to "Overcharged" but alternately refers to someone with short temper. Ex- "Stay away from Head Paladin Joe, he's got upped wattage since dealing with those KFLs"

Valley Lung: Refers to a condition specific to the Mojave Chapter's "Hidden Bunker" patrols. Aluminum dust in the lungs and subsequent metal poisoning causes long term breathing troubles. Similar conditions reported by members scouting "The Divide." (Unrelated)

Vault Dweller: A term referring to the old folk hero from California, but more commonly referred to outsiders with astonishingly limited intellect. Ex- "Where'd you guys get that cool armor?" "We're Paladins of the Brotherhood. You a vault dweller or something?"

VR Sim: "Virtual Reality Simulation" A computer with a neural interface system utilized by Knights and Paladins for non-lethal mission training purposes. Universally used by all members on particularly lonely nights for "alternate" purposes. (Delete "Scenario History" after use)

Waste Day: That day of the week where everyone not on duty cleans their already clean rooms or barracks for no other reason than to waste the time of those with more enjoyable plans.

Watchpost: Similar to a "Bunker" but far worse. Usually a post war structure with poor ventilation and limited room for a minimum garrison of 4 Paladins, 4 Knights, and 3 Scribes. Watchposts serve as Comms stations, safehouses, and organization HQs in high profile settlements.

Water Core: A recharged Fusion Core that has lost its maximum power capacity usually due to powering 200 year old buildings without rest. Ex- "Why did you bring 8 FCs on this patrol down the road?" "I only got water cores since that 6 month Op. You'll have to swap me out every hour or so."

Working Party: A group of anywhere between 2-6 idle soldiers drafted onto a menial job. Usually for cleaning something or running an errand the Head Paladin can't be bothered to do themselves.

[Unofficial Brotherhood Dictionary concept was adored by Head Scribe Wisner upon Scribe Pogue's return to Lost Hills. Let this document serve as a means of camaraderie and a universal link between our Order's members across the wastelands - Head Scribe Wisner (LH)] 

**Legacy:** Scribe Andy Pogue continues to serve and research with distinction.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Inspiration for this entry is from Arthur Guy Empey's WWI autobiography titled, "Over the Top" as well as my own military experience and a list of "Americanisms" I made for my Ukrainian friends.*

*If you have ideas to expand on the dictionary, just PM me. I'd love other contributors and I'll give you the proper credit. I'll add more to the dictionary as they hit me, and add more of these terms to my stories going forward. Thanks for reading!*


	19. Bragg-Paladin-FO2:NV

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN SETH BRAGG]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Paladin Seth Bragg  
**Service Number:** 10032827  
**Date of Birth:** 08-09-2234  
**Date of Death:** 01-16-2276  
**Place of Death:** Helios One  
**Chapter:** West Coast - Mojave  
**Duty Stations:** Helios One, Hub Watchpost 002, LA Watchpost 002, Lost Hills  
**Noted Engagements:** Battle for Helios One, I-15 Harassment Campaign, Steel Palace Defense, New Reno Raid Campaign  
**Tech Recovered:** YK—Pulse Proto, Poseidon Level 8 All Access Credential, S. CA National Guard T-45 Govt. Cache  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

Oh Man was yesterday fun! Not too often we get to be back at LH for a wedding! We damn sure needed a break after that Op up north. I spent too long around San Fran for my blood and too pissed about the constant NCR gunfire. Anyways, we been back home for a few weeks, and the second we returned, we got to watch Senior Paladin Deamer propose to Paladin Brantley or "Eva."

Deamer has always been a great commander, and me and the other boys were blessed to serve under him up by San Fran. The man was even the one to personally drag me from the wreckage once that plasma grenade went off. My optics were shot, and he was the man to pull me out of there, a blind and plasma burned mess. I was more than honored when he invited me and the other Apprentice Paladins to his wedding. Who cares about rank and protocol when our whole unit spent months warding off NCR forces alongside the Shi!

Just yesterday, me and the boys put on our finest tech suits and made sure the wires and buckles were nice and polished, and the grey rubber was as un-creased as we could make it. We headed down to Level 4 where the Elders have their official podium for briefings. If Eva's father wasn't Elder Brantley, we would've had to do a makeshift ceremony in the Level 2 barracks! Instead, all the bells and whistles were put on in the briefing room alongside artificial flowers and a drink table. Me and the boys took our spots in third row behind Deamer and Brantley's family while we all awaited the coming bride.

Senior Paladin stood up there waiting, almost sweating through his tech suit as he looked around at the people trickling in. I seen the guy calmer with a full strength NCR platoon shooting at us than he was up there by the podium. Behind him were three of the five Elders (Eva's father included) with our giant emblem lording over us on the wall behind the party. As we waited, me and the boys knew it was our duty to heckle our commander in the meantime. Carlos shouted;

"Hey SP! Want me to shoot at you to calm you down? Haha!"

Deamer smiled at his moron apprentices and responded, "Yeah! That'd probably help a bit."

Randy chimed in, "Think she'll be here before I get back from the armory?"

Everyone laughed while Eva's family of Scribes and her Elder Father remained stone faced. It wasn't more than two minutes later that the sound of those hydraulic doors opened. We all turned, and there she was.

I'm sure she got her father's permission to wear something non-regulation, because she walked slowly down the briefing room led by her mother, "Senior Scribe Brantley" in the prettiest yellow prewar sun dress. Her hair was done up in ways like anyone in the Brotherhood had only seen in burnt magazines topside. I honestly couldn't believe the woman about to marry our Senior Paladin was serving alongside all of us only a few weeks ago, screaming orders over artillery fire.

Eva took her place as her mother and Elder father stood beside her. Elder Rabine then approached the podium and waved at the few still standing to take a seat. The ceremony was just like the other weddings I'd seen, except done by an esteemed Elder instead of a Senior Knight or Paladin in the barracks. Elder Rabine began;

"Dearest brothers and sisters of Steel. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Senior Paladin Bruce Deamer, service number: 10083721 and Paladin Eva Brantley, service number: 10087875…"

I saw Eva's family look at each other lovingly, and then saw some of the boys thinking about jokes to ward off any show of emotion. The Elder continued on and I focused on what was being said;

"… The two of you have loved each other in the dangers of the wasteland and under the safety of our Order's strategic headquarters. According to Codex order, CDX-BOCP(Bunker Occupant Civil Protocol)-882, Section 3, Paragraph 8, and with authorization from both families, I have the pleasure of proceeding with this union. Now. Before I unite the two of you under the authority of The Brotherhood of Steel itself; do either of you have any words for the other?"

Without looking away from Eva's eyes, Deamer said, "Yes… Eva. From the moment I pulled your destroyed exoskeleton away from the SCA Sector 33 Nuclear detonation site, removed your helmet, and saw your eyes, I knew I loved you…"

Deamer was too overwhelmed with emotion to continue. Eva wiped a tear from her eye, sniffed, and said sweetly, "Go on. I've seen you get through worse."

Deamer continued, "The woman I once saw as a faceless young aspirant back home was no longer that. At that moment, I knew that not even a tactical nuclear blast could take you away from me…"

Everyone heard, but Eva whispered with tears in her eyes, "Not 10,000 nukes, plasma bombs, or orbital kinetic strikes could keep me from you."

Her parents were crying, and Deamer lastly added, "I love you with all my heart, Eva."

Elder Rabine swallowed hard, and said, "Eva-Er? Paladin Eva Brantley? Is there anything you would like to add?"

Eva took the hands of her love again after again wiping the tears from her eyes, and said, "Bruce, for the past 2 years and 14 field Ops, you have made me the happiest woman in the entire Brotherhood…"

Eva choked up again and collected herself before continuing, "I've stacked super mutant, Enclave, and NCR bodies alongside you. But before that, I've been beaten, battered, and exploded on every mission I wasn't under your command. When you pulled me from that smoldering radioactive hellscape and I looked into the eyes of the man I'd only seen before, I knew I'd never be in danger again…"

Her eyes streamed as Deamer softly added, "I'd jump head first into The Master's Vats for you, Eva."

Eva resumed, "Even though the past 14 field Ops were dangerous and so many people were killed, mostly NCR, I never doubted for one second on all those operations that you'd let any harm come to me. Even as grenades and NCR guns thundered all around, and the screams of their laser dismembered friends pierced the air, I never took my eyes off of you… Senior Paladin Bruce Deamer, I love you."

She finally broke into contagious sobs. I looked at the boys who largely kept it together, but Carlos and Oliver fell into muffled sobbing. I wanted to make fun of them, but my own eyes were too clouded for that. How was I supposed to make fun of my friends after we all just heard the sweetest and romantic love story that the world ever heard?

Elder Rabine swallowed hard again as everyone in the briefing room gathered themselves. He finally said;

"Senior Paladin Bruce Deamer, do you take this woman to be your faithful companion, comrade in arms, and the bearer of your children? To stay beside her always on the battlefield and otherwise? And to always put her survival as your top priority, directly _beneath_ the preservation of mankind's technology and progress?"

Deamer was barely able to get it out, but he said it, "I do."

Elder Rabine turned to Eva and spoke, "Paladin Eva Brantley, do you take this man to be your faithful companion, comrade in arms, and the father of your children? To stay beside him always on the battlefield and otherwise? And to always put his survival as your top priority, directly _beneath_ the preservation of mankind's technology and progress?"

Her tears were absolutely pouring down her face as she said, "I do" and immediately threw her arms around his neck. The two kissed each other over and over again, the audience stood to applaud. During the applause; the boys and I heckled, trying desperately to mask the beating worthy emotion we all showed.

Then, the party started. The boys and I got hammered in the Level 4 briefing room until the Elders grew tired of our antics and had the security detail escort us back up to Level 2. The new husband and wife disappeared shortly after the ceremony to consummate the marriage, and we took the party to Level 2. I used up all my alcohol rations for the entire year.

**Legacy:** Paladin Seth Bragg was killed in action on 01-16-2276 during the Mojave Chapter's retreat from Helios One. Paladin Seth Bragg had a long and distinguished career, initially serving at the beginning of our war with the NCR. This Paladin had fought valiantly across all parts of California and into the Mojave. Always dedicated to his brothers and sisters, Paladin Seth Bragg ultimately gave his life to ensure the safety of our members even in the most fatal of times. May he forever serve as an inspiration to all.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	20. Beckwith-Paladin-FONV

**-You Have Selected [PALADIN TIMOTHY BECKWITH]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Paladin Timothy Beckwith  
**Service Number:** 10027462  
**Date of Birth:** 09-18-2232  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills (Current), Hub Watchpost 002, LA Watchpost 002, Navarro  
**Noted Engagements:** I-15 Harassment Campaign, "Reign of Terror", Redding Sabotage, New Reno Raid Campaign  
**Tech Recovered:** T-45 Atrocities "Salvaged PA"x18, Gateway "Portal" Component (Still under study), YK-147 Pulse Rifles  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

July 14, 2281

We've spent a long time out here on the I-15 to Mojave. Task was simple enough for us as of late since most of the NCR troop activity is coming down towards The Hub and then east until I-15 North. We got enough forces with us, but the amount of NCR boys coming this way is crazier than usual. A few months back, we were picking off relief units going north no problem, but lately we've been watching whole columns move into Nevada.

I really wish we had the unit radio systems linked with our guys in the Mojave, maybe they'd be able to tell us what was going on near Vegas. All the responses we get from the Scribes back home is how Hidden Valley observation reports are on a "Need to know basis." I can't believe they're still under lockdown. They've been that way since they made me an SP four years ago. Regardless, most of our scav teams are trailing the NCR Rangers down near Baja, so me and the other SPs running field Ops in Cali are focused on impeding the NCR forces eastbound.

Since the Mojave's on lockdown by NCR troops, raiders, creatures, and all other awfulness, my unit has to ransack troops and supply units with hopes of retrieving any potential UDTs NCR prospectors may have found. Secondary objective has us harassing NCR troops to let them know we're still a force to be reckoned with. Civilians remain not to be harmed, unless refusal to relinquish items listed in my orders. But, like I said, not much activity other than large groups of brownies headed to or from the Mojave. Nothing really worth retrieving for our primary objective, so instead we've been simply shortening the leave of brownies headed home. No notable tech for most of this Op until…

Three days ago, I took my squad to one of our better ambush spots near 35.424448, -475.733870. We'd been following a group of 7-8 NCR troops headed home on leave and my scout reported no large troop movements anywhere nearby. I knew they were drunk or at least hanging, having likely partied in the desert the night before, so I didn't initially intend to have them killed. Orders would've had me do that, but I'd been there myself and they appeared unarmed. I was going to have my guys jump them, maybe cripple a limb or two, or pulverize an appendage. Injured troops are the worst in NCR's eyes. NCR would much rather their guys be killed in the line of duty because the pension to the conscript's families are so meager. This was opposed to the expenses required to evac, feed, transport, give proper medical attention, ensure recuperation, and grant disability for the rest of the victims lives. In any event, we had to kill them.

Paladin Brown, Yaws, and Watson emerged from the rocks with miniguns spooling, and upon seeing them, the brownies freaked out and drew sidearms. Oh well, suppose we did the Shady Sands government a favor. However, that wasn't the strange part.

As we searched the troops for anything even potentially valuable, a noise came from a deep rocky alcove that I somehow hadn't seen before. This was news because I was very familiar with the Mountain Pass along the California/Nevada border. Out of the opening in the rocks came three NCR troops in bear graffitied T-45 power armor? A short firefight ensued as I rallied the rest of my team and met with my assaultmen. When I arrived, one of the power armored troopers laid dead, and the other two were shuffling away slowly while Yaws was scratching his helmet, obviously confused as the rest of us.

I walked towards them, wondering why they were going so slow as my team followed me. I stepped over their discarded weapons and two of my Paladins picked them up to study the issue. Watson strode ahead and the duo continued to limp forward. Watson then apparently engaged their joint locks and they began cursing up a storm. I walked around to the front of their paralyzed frames, and studied the battered T-45 helm. I twisted the helmet off to be met with a snarling face who shouted;

"Fuck you! Brotherhood of- What did you do to my armor!?"

I turned to Watson as the others gathered around me. Watson spoke in my stead, "I engaged your joint locks…"

The man shouted, "What the F-? Huh? Turn'em off…"

Alvarado took the helmet off the other paralyzed man to show a winded face with sweat pouring down it. I asked the first man, "Why did you discard your weapons?" That was the first thing that came to mind.

The winded man was still too exhausted to speak, so the angry man said, "Those pieces of junk were from the Crimson Caravan! Fucking things jammed after ten shots! Probably more worthless than this suit!"

I looked around and saw Yaws and Brown holding the discarded grenade machinegun and heavy incinerator. Turning my attention back to the angry man, I asked, "You didn't know your suits have joint locks?"

The man stared at me blankly before attempting to spit on me. However, his mouth was too dry for that, and instead just made a bubbly mess across the protruding chest plate. I stood there motionless for a second before turning to the winded man, "Those suits don't have any power do they?"

The winded man looked up to answer before the angry man shouted at his friend, "Don't tell'em anything Brian!"

"Brian" didn't need to say anything, I nodded at Watson, and he plugged his armor interface into the angry man's suit. Watson waited briefly while his Pip Boy downloaded the suit's diagnostics. Finally, Watson said, "Hyd fluid, depleted. Motivator oil, depleted. Motivator unit function, 10%. HUD, non-functioning. Optics, removed. Internal circuitry, fried. Waste recycling unit, non-functioning. Internal emergency reserve core power… 10%"

I was about to, but Yaws shouted what we were all thinking, "Jesus Christ! How are you guys still alive!?"

Brown shouted, "Doesn't it get hot in there!?... Oh look, a little fan's been jury rigged onto this back contraption... How cute. "

Alvarado laughed, "Hyd fluid depleted, AND no power!? How do you move in that thing?"

Watson laughingly corrected Alvarado, "Hey! His motivator unit is till functioning, granted at 10% but give credit where it's due! Haha!"

None of the humor registered with the paralyzed duo, so the angry man shouted, "Fuck you! You Brotherhood fucks are just terrorists!"

I corrected the man, "No... Though I'll admit I was when I helped play the market back in my prime…" His face was blank.

I continued, "That atrocity you call armor and the fact that you know absolutely nothing about the equipment you're using or wearing is the very proof of why we're still necessary…"

Yaws and Alvarado test fired the duo's discarded weapons, they functioned perfectly. Even the winded man looked up in bewilderment as I continued, "That's y'alls problem. NCR expands so fast and think they're advancing when they don't even stop to think about what's actually happening. NCR saw that armor and only thought 'that looks neat' before giving it to _you_; a man who had no idea how to use it properly… I mean, look at that? They removed the joint servos in the shoulders and knees in order to bypass the limited power locking system. You've been walking the desert in a nearly 300 pound piece of garbage…"

Everyone was silent before I asked my last question that needed a response, "Where did your nation get those… Things? Anyway?"

The angry man was deadly silent, so the winded man said, "No idea. Lieutenant said they were acquired a decade ago during the war against you guys..."

The angry man then turned towards the winded man with a face not of anger, but of dread. The man was ghostly white as I said to Watson, "Watson. Get the serial numbers on the frames and chest plates. Then scan them to Lost Hills, Scribe Trejo should be at the comms desk by now expecting a report from us."

Watson did so, and I sat on a nearby rock while the rest of my team joined me. Brown and Yaws taunted the two who were still locked in place. I figured they must have entered manually through the valve opened rear hatch until I noticed the valve was gone. Since they apparently didn't know about the exit display on the helmet's HUD, I was glad I removed their helmets. It wouldn't have been long before they figured out how to release themselves through that route (Oh wait? Their HUDs were non-functioning. How the Hell did they get out of those suits? Manual buddy system?).

Either way, Watson's reports came back from LH. The suits were registered as lost/stolen on 09-21-2256 when our guys found what was left of one of our squads near Dayglow. As things are obviously escalating with that Legion group, the NCR is sending out its elites armed with our tech that had been obliterated beyond functionality. As if I needed another example of their arrogance: NCR throws bodies at its problems, and those bodies are dressed in 'costumes' to disguise their misunderstanding of the old world.

So, my orders detail the elimination of thieves. My men segmented the suits after removing the bodies, loaded the T-45 "Atrocities" onto our supply brahmin, and we headed home. At least we saved the NCR some disability money.

**Legacy:** Continues to serve as the Lieutenant of Lost Hills Security under Rhombus IV.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	21. Seal-Scribe-FO4:NV

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE GAVIN SEAL]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Scribe Gavin Seal  
**Service Number:** 10034273  
**Date of Birth:** 06-16-2246  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills (Current), Den Watchpost 001, LA Watchpost 003  
**Areas of Research:** Radio Communications, Holographic Projection Systems  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcript (Frequency T83:RFL:23384473)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Audio transcription of 7th East Coast authorized contact of Lost Hills since severed communications on 03-28-2276. This report was captured on 09-12-2282 at 1832]

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
God Da- Who is this? I just clocked out. Where's that damn relief anyway?

Seductive Feminine Voice Speaking  
Oh?... I'm sorry. Is this "Scribe Seal" from Lost Hills? I'm new to the Comms room and was told to contact this channel for the EC-7735 status report.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Well, cutie. You definitely reached the right man-Er Scribe at Lost Hills. I'll take _anything_ you want to give me, but why's your video feed non-functioning?

Seductive Feminine Voice Speaking  
It got broken when we were moving equipment, but don't you worry about that. I see you, and I gotta say; I like what I see…

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
I knew it was paying off. Ever since I started working out with my buddy, Paladin Bowen, I've been feeling the results. Hard to see under these Scribe robes though…

*Feminine seductive sounds*

Seductive Feminine Voice Speaking  
Well cutie, I knew I was supposed to transmit this data file, but I wasn't expecting a show. Why don't you take off some of those robes? Maybe the undertunic? I'd _love_ to see those results.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Huhuhuh. Say no more…

*Shuffling sounds*

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Wait a second! You never gave me your callsign! Who the fuck is this!?...

*Hysterical laughing sounds*

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Fuck you, Scribe Klifton! I knew the feed wasn't broken…

*Laughing continues*

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
And how the Hell did you make your voice like that!?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
I can- I can't believe I almost got you to strip in the Comms room Hahaha! I never knew you'd be _That_ easy!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
I- Its been a long day.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
But, I mean!? How did that even!? Haha!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
That almost happened with a "Scribe Yearling" one time. We were both bored and... Why the fuck did y- What do you want!?

*Laughing subsides*

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Oh man! That was too good, Haha! You ever seen one of these? Some of the boys found it when they came across a DIA cache. It'll make your voice sound like anything you want! I thought I could get you with the "Sexy dame" setting, Hahaha!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
You're lucky you're three thousand miles away or I'd beat the ever living fuck out of you.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Beat me with those_ big muscles_ that Paladin Bowen's been helping you with!? Hahaha!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Alright, alright! I was serious though, I checked out for the night ten minutes ago, so if you got something real, tell me now… If not, I'll desert the bunker, find you, and put an overcharged plasma bolt in your head.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Ok. I was serious about the status report as well. I'm sending you the Citadel and Adams personnel status file… Okay… it's loading…

[16 idle seconds pass]

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
How much longer?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
It's at 28%... You still seem upset. Did my joke hurt you in the "feelies"? Ha!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
It wasn't the joke… Just wish I was actually talking to a sexy new Scribe.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Haha! You and me both, brother. Even the Scribe chicks at the Citadel want the Paladins and Knights… Bunch of knuckle draggers. Maybe we'll get some chicks with a fetish for brains in the next batch of recruits.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
You all are still doing the recruiting thing?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Uhhh? Yeah? Don't y- Oh wait! You all still have roots to the founders over there, right?

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Yep.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Aren't you worried that the next chick you shack up with might be your distant cousin or something?

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Not currently, but the threat is always there. I've done a lot of extensive research on this topic. There were enough people who survived the exodus from Mariposa that we won't have to really worry about inbreeding for at least another couple generations.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
I can see that… But it seems sort of limiting doesn't it?

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Only having born in members?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Yeah. I mean, it's been over 200 years since the bombs fell, and there's a lot of smart people out there now, probably more out where you're from. Like, look at me! I came from the DC ruins and was smart enough to pull that prank on you! Haha!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Oh, I feel you. Thing's are just a bit crazy since we're so small an organization over here, and we're surrounded by a giant nation that wants us dead.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Shit, man. Forgot about th- There it is! 100%!... Alright, now I just need you to generate that pass code to confirm the file connection.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Sure thing, that'll be… 9-9-8-3-7-3-0-0-0-2-6-4-5-3. Got it?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
…4-5-3… Done.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Damn! That's a big file! I'll have my team begin cataloging this in the morning… Oh, almost forgot. I was supposed to ask the East Coast Comms Officer a couple questions handed down from Elder Oslow. They're simple enough, but ready for them?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Shoot.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
I'm sure it's in the files, but can you give us an update on the Maxson kid. What is he, 16 now?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Oh yeah! That kid is crazy. When we last talked a month ago, I mentioned his promotion to Paladin and ideas for leading a campaign against the uglies, right?

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
I see that in our last transcript, yes.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Well, he just got back a week ago after successfully leading that campaign. Rest of the mutants are on the run or dispersed.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Okay? Anything else?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Almost forgot… And he came back with a bunch of tech from Vault 87 that the lads downstairs been picking through… Also, he brought back a grip of those "Outcast" guys. I think there was something about a "return to the original mission?" Which is funny, because since the Lyons clan died, most of the DC zones had been doing the original mission anyway…

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
You're saying Arthur Maxson brought back the full devotion of our senior members who split?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
I suppose so? Like I said, most of the zones been operating independently, but there's just something about Maxson that sort of captures people. Enough to sway those Outcasts anyway. Oh, and! I know he's only 16, but I heard some of the chicks around here talking about what they want from him and it wasn't ladylike! That's some God Damned creepy Cougar stuff if you ask me, Haha!-

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
This is important news. Of course, I'll have to clean up the report a bit due to your "Unique" word choice-

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
You love me and you know it!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
You're a moron, haha. But this is excellent. I'll make a report for Elder Oslow at once… We'll unpack that data you sent, but is there anything the head of Citadel needs from us?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Not us at Citadel, but I caught word from Adams asking for something… Do you have "Blimp" schematics?

[13 puzzled seconds pass]

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
What?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
I just heard that Paladin Maxson is taking charge of the Lancer Corps at Adams with plans for some "Airship" he heard about. Apparently, legends say the West Coast created airships at one point… I wouldn't be surprised if it's nonsense though. He's still young and they dream big at that age.

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that. Expect an incoming signal in the next few days. I gotta give the Elders time to sort through that data, read the Maxson report, and see if we have "Blimp" schematics for you.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
I'll be waiting… Maybe I'll do a "Three Dog" voice next time, Haha!

Scribe Gavin Seal Speaking  
Who?... Never mind. This is WC-LH SATCOMM Sector, signing off.

Seductive Feminine Voice Speaking  
EC-CTDL SATCOMM Sector, signing off.

[After so long without stable or loyal leadership, the events that led to the installation of the East Coast's greatest Elder will forever be memorialized by the lackadaisical conversation between two Comms Officers on opposite ends of the wasteland. This satellite transmission and the detailed East Coast files transferred were what led to the crowning, despite the non-professional nature of the ordeal. Both of the Scribes mentioned were reprimanded two weeks later. – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**Legacy:** Scribe Gavin Seal continues to serve, research, and monitor satellite communications with distinction [Is "distinction" the right word? Consider revision – Head Scribe Wisner (LH): Confidential Revision Note Status – PUBLIC : Consider changing to PRIVATE]

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	22. James-Knight-FONV

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT DAVID JAMES]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight David James  
**Service Number:** 100383464  
**Date of Birth:** 02-11-2162  
**Date of Death:** 10-18-2240  
**Place of Death:** Lost Hills  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills, LA Watchpost 002, Hub Watchpost 001  
**Noted Engagements:** NA  
**Tech Recovered:** NA  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

I'm an old man now, and I know I don't have much time left. Doc says the cancer will take me in a few days, but I need to let people know why I did what I did. So, I'm having my daughter write down my words since moving hurts so much. The Med-X dulls some of the pain and keeps me conscious enough to speak, but I know I am almost gone. Here's why I'm writing this.

Eleven years ago, I was an Elder of the Brotherhood. I had been an Elder for the last ten years before that event and happily served our cause in every way I could. Most of our attention was focused on the north during that period, but I was in charge of focusing our southern forces on places left behind in the NCR's expansion. Although most of southern California had been charted and picked clean, the radioactive lands between The Glow and Dayglow were largely left alone by the emerging California nation and scavengers. I had our southern forces focused on this region.

Since the Vault Dweller survived their trip to the Glow and defeated the Master, we had been too busy as an organization to investigate the area. Between the fall of the Master, the subsequent war against the remnants, and the eventual shift in our attention up north, I found records of more research installations worth looking into. That region was saturated with bombs largely due to the Chinese intel on the West-Tek facility, but that part of the old world held more than we knew.

I directly oversaw the scav team myself, which was unusual for an Elder to do, but I convinced the council to let me proceed. After heading south with my team for two weeks, we reached the zone that made the idea of getting out of our suits impossible. Three more days beyond that point and we found the Glow crater, but our mission was the sea of leveled factories and enormous research installations around it. There, the objective began.

The amount of tech we found in the depths and shelters beneath the leveled facilities was what equipped most of the Watchposts in the north. Over the course of eight weeks, we hauled up countless terminals, consoles, blueprints for everything under the sun, software chips, robotic units, power armor, and even prototype plasma and pulse weapons. The records I used didn't have facility names, and time had removed almost all trace of them, but I finally understood the reason for the bombs that leveled that part of southern California.

The whole operation would've made me "King" of the Brotherhood based on all the preserved tech we excavated if I hadn't found the one device under the remains of a collapsed skyscraper. After digging through the rubble, we pulled away enough to reveal a sealed door that I had Paladin Olin open with his decryptor key. Inside we found a sprawling research facility untouched by the bombs like all the others we'd excavated over the weeks. I immediately had the team get to work while I explored the place for historical documents.

As they got to work, I found myself opening a series of ancient hydraulic doors with signage saying, "MolDis Research." Unsure of what that meant, I investigated only to find myself in the heart of something sinister. I then followed the signage to an administrator office next to an open room labeled "Testing range" that appeared to have experienced a cave in. Atop the administrator's desk were folders and papers scattered about, and behind the desk was a skeleton with no skull and a laser pistol on the floor beside it. As I looked at the documents, I realized what I had found.

I don't remember everything that the documents said, I actually made a point to try and forget. But, I do remember the words that made me do what I did. The documents detailed an experimental device called a "Molecular Disintegrator." I can't remember if the name was for the project or the device itself, but the point was clear. The people who worked in this place had discovered a way to somehow subvert the "Law of conservation of mass." The device they created was able to completely destroy matter or move it... elsewhere? The documents showed that the device was tested, but the parameters were uncontrollable. The cave in at the range wasn't that, the researchers here disintegrated the wall into nothing; as in, removed from the planet.

When the war came, the team was sealed underground with no way out, and the team updated the device to have a chain reaction with the thing's target. When the administrator learned of the improvement, He sealed himself away with the device. After he did that, the team wanted to use it to try and escape from the facility. As they pounded on the door, the administrator engaged the turret security to kill everyone. When everyone was dead, he shut off the turrets, locked the external doors, and killed himself. Curious as to why the update made the thing so dangerous, I read the man's suicide note. I again don't remember all it said, but I do remember the point. Whatever was hit when the device was turned on would be removed from existence entirely. It wouldn't be turned into gas, solids, or liquids; it would be removed from the universe, or disfigure the molecular structure of the target to teleport somewhere else in an event similar to what a black hole does with light. Whatever was affected would give the same fate to everything around it no matter the elemental state, leading to the total dispersal of the planet.

The documents fascinated and horrified me in a way I wouldn't have expected. It was then that I looked up and saw the thing beside the door I entered and opposite the desk. I collected the documents, and approached the thing sitting on and plugged into a console. Though it looked something like one of those old pre-war projectors; if the documents and schematics were true, this was a real doomsday weapon to surpass the atom bomb. After unplugging it from the console, the team found me. They asked what it was that I had and I didn't answer, I simply left the bunker with the thing in hand. As I walked the halls out of the facility, and saw the team cataloging their prospective finds, I thought.

All I could think about was the thing in my hands and the documents in my pouch with utter shock. In those moments, I felt like I had a live atomic warhead strapped to my back despite its un-powered state, and every thought of handing it over to Lost Hills made me more and more scared for humanity. As the team went about their business, I don't know what came over me. I set the thing down, shot it with my laser rifle, stomped on it in my power armor, removed the documents, and burned them right then and there. The Paladins didn't say a word when they saw what I was doing, nor did they say anything when I ordered them to place demo charges in the entrance to the place. After sealing the facility from the world, we headed back to Lost Hills and I gave my report.

Since the Elders were reluctant to let me go on the mission, they personally interviewed all the Paladins involved in the Op. The scene came up, and I was questioned as to what I destroyed. I refused to answer them, or give the location of the place we leveled. I was ready to live with the consequences of abandoning my oath to preserve technology. I whole heartedly agree with our oaths even as I lay here dying, but since my Eldership was taken from me, I learned one thing that I pray the Brotherhood will understand in the future: Some technology should be destroyed, not preserved.

**Legacy:** Knight David James died on 10-18-2240, having suffered from radiation induced cancer. The entry submitted was given to the Lost Hills Legacy Archive on 03-07-2282 after a Mojave Chapter leadership struggle. David James had his Elder title removed after the events transcribed for destroying unknown technology. Though the event was looked on in shame for over 40 years afterwards, the release of this testimony created a change in the Brotherhood Codex. That change authorizes the destruction of any technology deemed too dangerous for humanity only if unanimously approved by the Lost Hills Elders. This Codex alteration has since allowed the East Coast Chapter's Elder Arthur Maxson to carry out his mission of annihilating "Synths" and "The Institute" [Considerations for posthumously reinstating Knight David James' Eldership currently underway – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Based on the Elder Dismissal Incidents in Fallout New Vegas, and a way to tie in the Brotherhood's destruction of the Institute with the traditional values of the West Coast Brotherhood. Hope you all have enjoyed so far!*


	23. Lancaster-Lancer-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [LANCER LANCE LANCASTER]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Lancer Captain Lance Lancaster  
**Service Number:** LC-423LC, 10049332(Former)  
**Date of Birth:** 08-26-2252  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Prydwen (Current), Adams AFB, Lost Hills, Hub Watchpost 002  
**Areas of Research:** Vertibird Piloting, Vertibird Avionics, Pre-War Aeronautics  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription (Black Box)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[VB 1338-11 "Mamaluke" Flight Log 11-22-2287-9902. Pilot LC-423LC. Copilot DL-183LS]

[Beginning Transcription]

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Keep an eye on your MFD, I think the Lancers may have overdone it on the oil for the port side engine.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Got it, sir… System's reading okay… I had a suspicious feeling myself about that too… Let's see…Where's the?... Dammit.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
What's wrong?

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
How do I still get lost in this thing?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
What're you trying to find?

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Somehow I still get lost on the MFD's status menu… How do you?... Oh! There it is, "Back." I pressed, "BACK!"… Perfect, now, Nope! Now I'm in "Fuel systems?"

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
What're you trying to find?

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
I'm trying to find the "APU power distribution" I think the Lancers mentioned a faulty connection with the aft end egress hatches… Figured I'd try to locate it while we're just flying-"

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Once the engines take over the power, the APU shuts off, and that display is no longer accessible during flight…

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Oh… I knew that.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
We'll have the Prydwen crew look into that when we get there, and don't worry about the egress, we'll be fine.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
I suppose so… Just hope we don't have to use it.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
I'm sure we'll be fine; we're just headed straight there.

[16 Idle seconds pass]

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
You certainly climbed your way up quick, Captain. Where were you from?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Me? Oh, I'm from Lost Hills.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
I heard we had a Lancer from the West Coast, but I didn't know that was you! How the Hell you get out here? If you don't mind my language, sir.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
I don't mind, Sergeant. I was a Knight on the West Coast. Believe it or not, I was a Knight specializing in aeronautics of pre-war and post war aircraft… Talk about a useless job, Haha!

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Why's that? They don't have Vertibirds out there?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
They got a couple… Not like we got at Adams though. Got a few when we took Navarro way back in the day…

[7 confused seconds pass]

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Navarro was an Enclave air station on the West Coast.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Hmm? I didn't even know the Enclave was on the West Coast.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Oh sure. Anywhere there's people, the Enclave shows up ready to kill'em for being "impure humans."

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Interesting stuff, sir. Anyway, how'd you get all the way out here?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Few years back, the West Coast got more reports on yalls activities. The boys back home liked the work yall were doing and made Arthur Maxson Elder. Once that happened, the West Coast sent a bunch of us who weren't needed out here. I qualified because I heard about the Vertibird fleet and knew my specialties weren't entirely necessary back home.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Maxson sure is something else, but you said you used to be a Knight? You seem to talk about that like you were a Scribe though?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Well, things are a bit different in each chapter. Like, back home, Knights are more mechanics or builders of technology. Not like out here, where Knights make up the bulk of the ground forces.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Knights don't fight on the West Coast?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
They're eligible for it, but that aint their specialty. On the West Coast, Knights can potentially serve as patrolmen, scouts, or reinforcements to the Paladins during large scale offensive operations. There wasn't too much in the way of that back home as of late, so I'm here to help you guys.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Is that so? I think you just joined our Lancer Corps to finally live up to your name, Haha!

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Haha! My name is rather fitting for the rank isn't it?... But how you like serving in the Brotherhood? I think I heard you were a local pickup from back in the day? I tell you, the West Coast was so happy to give Maxson the Eldership after seeing what you all accomplished.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
I love that guy! I joined up because of him!

Unnamed Aerial Observer Speaking  
Hey Captain! You guys talking about Maxson!? I love that guy too!

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
I didn't know the AOs were connected to the comm system as well?

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Sure, they plug in all the time. I once had an Aspirant door gunner talk my ear off an entire 5 hour test flight. Captain got so annoyed he tuned out, but I didn't have the heart... Want me to?... You know?... Sure thing... There we go, but yeah, Maxson's great.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
You all really admire that man out here don't you?

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Well, yeah. I mean, some are crazier than others about it, but for good reason. That man has done a lot for the Brotherhood. Why do you ask?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
There's just been some strange things going on with the Maxson name since that kid's parents died.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
How so?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
His parents, Jonathan and Jessica Maxson died when the kid was around five or so. Back then, the West Coast was facing its own leadership struggles due to our war with the NCR. Some people looked at the Maxson kid to be the order's only salvation, and a cult-like following developed around the Maxson name. Needless to say, the bunker wasn't safe for him, and the Elders sent him on a flight out here shortly afterward to be raised by Elder Lyons.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
No kidding? That happened out here too. While we were between Elders, Maxson was gaining enough traction with the hardliners to run his own field army against the super mutants. Most of the Vets on the Prydwen were with him before he made Elder, and their attitudes only increase after the fact. But, Maxson harnessed all that fanaticism and focused their attention on the mission at hand… Still a great leader though.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Well, that's good. Everyone still seems really eager to jump into Hell for him. Only met the guy a few times, and he definitely has a certain presence about him…

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
And I suppose that brings us to now… Flying a bird full of troops to reinforce the airport.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Yeah, Scabbard says we've been losing lots of guys in the Commonwealth. Lucky there's plenty of the boys back at Adams waiting to bring the pain… Say, what's a "Synth" anyway?

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
You asking me, sir? I got no idea. Though I think my buddy who got injured up north said it was some kind of "Man-Machine" thing. So advanced, it looks like you or me.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
No shit? No wonder Maxson took the Prydwen out there.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Tell me about it… Thinking about it now, I do remember a story about something like that out of Rivet City a while back.

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
They had them in the Capital Wastes?

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
If the rumors are true… Although, this was before the Lancer Corps was made, and I was a Scribe. We were too busy with the Purifier, Enclave, Super Mutants, and Liberty Prime to do anything about it. Say, what was going on with that "Mojave Chapter" before you left the West Coas-

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
Hold that thought, Sergeant. We've entered the signal range of Scabbard… Do me a favor and pull the flight data log now. Prydwen's in sight and we'll be docking soon.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Why you wanna pull the flight log now?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
The one on this bird takes forever to download, and Captain Kells said he needed it immediately.

Lancer Sergeant Dale Speaking  
Ok, I got it, want me to start the download now?

Lancer Captain Lancaster Speaking  
When we get pulled up, I need you to jump out and deliver it to the command deck while I stow the bird away. Go ahead and pull it… By the way, you know how to work a printer?

[Download Started]

[Transcription Ended]

**Legacy:** Lancer Captain Lance Lancaster continues to serve on the East Coast with distinction.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	24. Strickland-Paladin-FO3

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN WALTER STRICKLAND]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Star Paladin Walter Strickland  
**Service Number:** SL-493SP  
**Date of Birth:** 01-24-2235  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Citadel, Adams AFB, Fort Constantine Outpost, Mall Outpost  
**Noted Engagements:** Battlezone 2304 CW, Battlezone 1810 CW, Assault on Adams AFB  
**Tech Recovered:** AER-9 Auto Conversion Schematics, Fort Bannister Launch Key (Obsolete), Bradley Hercules DNE Signal Triangulator  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription (Standard Combat Recording)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Beginning Transcription]

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Great, the thing is on.

Knight Alvarez Speaking  
What's that, Star Paladin?

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
This? Oh, this is just a combat recorder, got it on and attached to my pauldron. Good to go!

Knight Tarwell Speaking  
Glad we happened across you, Star Paladin, the open wastes still give me the creeps.

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Not a problem, Knight. Was just tracking a raid party that was giving the caravans a few issues…

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Why don't you hush up back there… Not you, Star Paladin.

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Don't worry, Knight Sergea-

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Stay down fellas… Tarwell? See anything?

Knight Tarwell Speaking  
Not a thing, Sergeant.

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Everson? Anything?

Knight Everson Speaking  
Nah, I got nothing.

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Dammit, those shots landed close. Got any suggestions, Star Paladin?

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Come now? This is your show. Lead away, my lad.

*Grumbling*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Alright… Let's make our way to that barn over there-

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Still too close for my liking. Paladin Stricks? Would you mind giving some suppression on that ridgeline? The boys and I'll move to the rock fence and suppress for you.

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
You got it, just say the word.

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Alright… and… Move!

*Uproar of continuous gunfire*

Distant Voice of Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Set!

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Moving!

Distant Voice of Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Move!

*Uproar of continuous gunfire*

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Alrighty, you lads good as gooses?... Geese?

Knight Tarwell Speaking  
We're good.

Knight Alvarez/Everson Speaking  
Good to go.

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Alright all, stay low along the wall, we'll make our way to that barn.

[Recording skips 6 minutes and 42 seconds]

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Anyone got eyes on?

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
I think I see some movement on that cliff at 10 o'clock, about two klicks out.

Knight Tarwell Speaking  
They aint too accurate. Think it might be a drunk waster?

Knight Everson Speaking  
Could be, could be raiders or maybe Talon Company? Outcasts perhaps?

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Outcasts would've used laser rifles, those shots are ballistic. Regardless, they got us in their sights.

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Wanna charge'em, Star Paladin? You got the 45F and minigun?

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
I aint trying to die, Knight Sergeant. This armor doesn't make us invincible, especially since they got eyes on us.

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Damn. I hate being stuck in places like this… Alvarez, you secure the back door since you got the laser rifle, don't want them pinpointing us. Tarwell, you take that broken section, and trained on that cliff, if anything moves, I wanna know about it. Everson, you take the front doors, make sure they don't try anything funny. Paladin Stricks, could you join Tarwell? He's got the binoculars, so if he sees anything, that minigun of yours could come in handy.

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Sounds like a plan. You're doing a great job by the way, Knight Sergeant.

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Thanks, I'm going to get on the radio and see about some support.

[Recording skips 3 minutes and 21 seconds]

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Alright, Squad 7 should be on route, they got some launchers we could use.

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
All good here, K.S.

Knight Tarwell Speaking  
I think I see something, permission to engage?

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Short bursts, if it's something, that should scare'em out of hiding.

*Short rattle of deafening gunfire*

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
They're either staying down or that was some wind in the bushes.

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Dammit. Those shots were closer, keep eyes peeled… Where are those damned missiles?

[Recording skips 23 minutes and 3 seconds]

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
There you are! Go ahead and set up next to the Star Paladin over there.

Unknown Knight Speaking  
You got it, Sergeant.

[Recording skips 2 minutes and 32 seconds]

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Blastback clear!

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Clear!

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Firing!

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Fire!

*Loud explosion followed by distant explosion*

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Wooo! Really echoes in here!-

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
Missed, I think I got eyes on. Adjust fire, elevation 10 degrees up…

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Reloading.

[Recording skips 48 seconds]

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Blastback clear!

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Clear!

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Firing!

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Unknown Knight Speaking  
Fire!

*Loud explosion followed by distant explosion*

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
God dammit! I'll radio in with Citadel, see if I can get a Vertibird to strafe or carpet that ridgeline.

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
That's probably the best idea.

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Citadel, this is Knight Sergeant Varin, 4th squad, Alpha Company, at coordinates…

[Recording skips 2 minutes and 3 seconds]

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
We got an ETA on that air support?

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Cutlass is on route now with a full load of bombs… Thank God we got a few Vertibirds now…

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

[Recording skips 14 minutes and 29 seconds]

*Distant aircraft echo followed by loud explosions*

Star Paladin Strickland Speaking  
I think that got'em.

Knight Everson Speaking  
I'd say so.

Knight Tarwell Speaking  
We headed out, Sergeant?

Knight Sergeant Varin Speaking  
Let's wait for that smoke cloud to die down… Keep'em peeled.

[Recording skips 2 minutes and 16 seconds]

*Distant crackle of gunfire*

Entire Squad/Unknown Knights Speaking  
Fuck me.

**Legacy:** Star Paladin Walter Strickland continues to serve with distinction. Let this Star Paladin's entry be a reminder to all our brothers and sisters in the field that not all battles are glorious. War is sometimes more painstaking and monotonous than it may be depicted elsewhere.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Since the Knight Commander Fierro firefight transcription was a bit too Hollywood-like, I made this firefight a little more in line with real life firefight footage. Watch firefight footage from Afghanistan or Iraq to get an idea of what I was getting at... It'll probably go something like this Lol.*


	25. Major-Knight-FONV

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT JOHN MAJOR]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Knight John Major  
**Service Number:** 10047784  
**Date of Birth:** 06-01-2249  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills (Current), New Reno Watchpost 001, San Fran Watchpost 001  
**Noted Engagements:** Expedition Baja, DV-LRRO 03, I-15 Harassment Campaign  
**Tech Recovered:** "Divide" Atmospheric Sample, Unverified Poisonous Gas Sample X-02125, Gun Runner 2060 SA Documents.  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry/Audio Log.

Day 12

Not sure how many of these logs you need (Paladin Jule) but it's been fun writing these. I'll take the reprimand just to see your face as you sift through all the thoughts, dreams, and nonsense I put in this report just to get to the important stuff Haha! This is what you get for sending me on a long range recon mission alone!

[3 paragraphs detailing the Knight's breakfast that morning removed for relevant archival information. See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for un-shortened entry – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

So, because of that, I had a great night's sleep. Anyway, I managed to capture several atmospheric samples from The Divide. Unable to progress further into the merciless terrain, I had to observe from a distance. There were very few signs of habitation by anything, nothing that the past recon teams hadn't found. Craters and canyon depth immeasurable from accessible distance. I definitely recommend sending a team to further explore into the region. Armed with high power weapons, power armor, and rock climbing equipment, the Divide looks promising for a Sweep and Retrieve Op if we can find any records of installations.

I suggest sending Circle Scouts to look into that and gather intel from NCR military hotspots in California. All NCR focus remains on the Mojave, and NCR military presence remains semi-present this side of The Divide, having left behind relics from their time in the Death Valley region. Whatever was there was good enough to have NCR put a whole regiment over there before whatever happened there… happened? Possible change in Southern California weather patterns due to the time my sister stole my La Fantoma action figure…

[2 paragraphs removed detailing the Knight's childhood fight with his sister. See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for un-shortened entry – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

Just kidding. I don't know the reason for the unusual weather! However, the samples I collected should be sufficient for Scribe Gallardo's research on the topic. Her results should determine the viability of a potential expedition into the area.

I almost forgot. This is serious. Attached to this report is a holotape I recorded two days ago on my way back home. I found a stranger in the desert camping unusually close to the NCR's no travel zone. Upon confirming he wasn't NCR, I was feeling neighborly, and tried to warn him about how close he was to The Divide (Even my recon suit took a good beating further that way). So, I'm not entirely sure what the guy's deal is, but you gotta hear this. I turned on my combat recorder in case of engagement, and… Just listen to this whacko yourself.

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Beginning Transcription]

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
You alright buddy?

[8 seconds pass]

Unknown voice Speaking  
You come from the East, yet you don't bear the burns of invisible fires or scars of sand and wind?

[9 confused seconds pass]

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
…You talking to me?

Unknown voice Speaking  
You carry yourself under the banner of Gears, Sword, and Wreath, yet you do not see what road lies before you…

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
…Look. You need some water or something? Sorta hot out here isn't it?

Unknown voice Speaking  
No. Take a seat. I have no hate for those with conviction. Those with a symbol they follow.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
… Sure. Why not?

*Rustling sounds*

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Whooo! Long day.

[Recording skips 3 minutes and 43 awkward seconds]

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
You got a great haircut, who does it? Sort of a cool "Braided" look.

Unknown voice Speaking  
The braids are a symbol. The symbol of my tribe. I alone wear the braids since their history was burned in Caesar's fire.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
So you're a tribal? Guess that explains a thing or two… Sorry about your tribe though I suppose... Got a name?

Unknown voice Speaking  
I named myself Ulysses, took the name from history… I carry the burden of the man from history, not legend. Same as the weight of the flag on my back.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Hmmmmm... Isn't that something?... Welp, nice to meet you, Ulysses."

[Recording skips 1 minutes and 18 awkward seconds]

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
That's a pretty cool jacket. What was that? The stars and stripes on the back?

[Recording skips 54 awkward seconds]

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
So…What you doing out here this side of the Divide?

"Ulysses" Speaking  
I walk in the shadow of the Courier. I tracked him as he walked the west, just as I walked the east.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Tracking him huh? What did this "Courier" do to you? Hook up with your gal or something? Huhuhuh!

Ulysses Speaking  
He destroyed my home. Brought storms, wind, fire, and death to a land I could have placed my flag.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
What a dick… You gonna kick his ass or something?

Ulysses Speaking  
No… Have him walk from the Mojave and into west. See the Divide, see what happened… I have my own message for him, same as the one he had for me… First see if he survives the Mojave.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
How do you know he'll come for you?

Ulysses Speaking  
I turned down the job…

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Ok? You know he took some job… Why don't you intercept his route?

Ulysses Speaking  
Because there's death in that package…

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
How do you know that?

Ulysses Speaking  
Death follows the Courier wherever he goes… Just like the package he brought the Divide.

[13 tense seconds pass]

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Wait? You know what happened to the Divide?

Ulysses Speaking  
Careless, package with markings began to speak. Awoke the old world giants in their tombs…

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
What happened at The Divide?

Ulysses Speaking  
The earth cracked and tore. The flag saved me, those... machines.

Senior Knight John Major Muttering to Self  
This guy's crazy.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Look Mr. Ulysses, would you mind following me back to Lost Hills? If this man is using prewar tech irresponsibly, we'll back you up. I'll need you to make a full statement to the Elders, and we'll proceed from there.

Ulysses Speaking  
The Courier must walk his road alone. Once he sinks his feet in old world ash, he'll reach the end of the Divide. There, he and I will see an ending to things. Beneath the old world flag, we'll fight at the edge of the world…

Senior Knight John Major Muttering to Self  
Wish I had my 51 suit, I'd fuckin drag him with me.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Mr. Ulysses? Where can we reach you? We'll offer you assistance if we-

Ulysses Speaking  
He'll find me when he runs out of road. At my temple where the sun dies in the west. If the marked men can't stop him, the winds will flay flesh from bone. Carry his flag of the two headed bear, Legion, or…

Senior Knight John Major Muttering to Self  
I think I got an idea...

Ulysses Speaking  
Hopeville, Ashton, America was burned, but not killed. Covered in sands, and winds, two flags fighting over an old world wall.

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Mhmm… Winds, sands, fires, flags, all that… Alright Mr. Ulysses. I'm modifying your device here to transmit signals to personal RF Receptive units.

Ulysses Speaking  
… My home, Dry Wells. I saw the walls of New Canaan. Too high for the Whitelegs before I saw Vulpes and brought Caesar's message…

Senior Knight John Major Speaking Slowly and Deliberately  
Ok Mr. Ulysses… I'm gonna have to go now, but here's my pipboy's RF Message receptor code, it should work for messaging any 3000 model. You think you can find some shade and let me know how you're doing tomorrow?

Ulysses Speaking  
… I told him of the Sierra Madre. The Madre is its own Hell. Old world ghosts…

Senior Knight John Major Speaking Slowly and Deliberately  
Okay. I'm leaving now. Here's two bottles of water, try to drink those, find some shade, and let me know if you're okay tomorrow.

Ulysses Speaking  
... When it reaches the sea. The supply lines are cut, the bear bleeds...

*Sounds of running away*

[Recording skips 2 minutes and 22 seconds]

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
I don't know if that man was sane or not, but I gave his RF Termlink unit a satellite emitter pulse alongside the mentioned messaging upgrade. Should give us…

*Huffing and puffing sounds*

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
Should give us a way to track him. Damn, I ran far… Anyway, if any of the crap he said about the Divide was true. It might be worth looking into. See if we can track that guy, I'll add the emitter sequence to my report… Maybe I should tell an NCR patrol about that guy, to get him some help… Crazy people and heat isn't a good combo…

*Huffing and puffing sounds*

Senior Knight John Major Speaking  
This is Senior Knight John Major signing off

[Ending Transcription]

So, that was two days ago. In conclusion, Divide samples collected should work out fine for the research project, and perhaps we can make something of monitoring that crazy guy (Never heard back from him by the way). I'm about 3 days out, and I'll have a new report tomorrow.

[GPS Satellite pulse emitter signal lost one week after Senior Knight John Major's return to Lost Hills. Subject lost after encrypted transmission to unknown device in coordinates within "Goodsprings" area – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**Legacy:** Senior Knight John Major continues to serve with distinction.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Ulysses was my favorite character, but this was too fun to write. BTW, You owe me a Favorite and Follow if you read Ulysses' parts in his voice Lol*


	26. Hargrave-Aspirant-FO3

**\- You Have Selected [ASPIRANT JAMES HARGRAVE]**

* * *

*This is the same as the original entry that was previously on the "Home Page" I just moved it to make way for the new "Glossary"

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Aspirant James Hargrave  
**Service Number:** HG-252A  
**Date of Birth:** 06-12-2266  
**Date of Death:** 08-22-2284  
**Place of Death:** PA T-60 Plant-2  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** PA T-60 Plant-2, Adams AFB  
**Noted Engagements:** Battlezone 4557 CW  
**Tech Recovered:** NA  
**Archive Submission: **Journal Entry

This place sucks. I don't even know why I joined the Brotherhood of Steel or even why I'm writing this. Paladin White told me and the other aspirants to "Chronicle our stories" to look back on when we make Knight or Paladin in a thousand years. He can "Chronicle" my ass! I joined the Brotherhood to get away from Rivet City and my drunk bitch of a mom and now I'm "saving humanity" apparently? Training was stupid at that old airforce base, and super hard. I gotta admit though, the Adams place was cool only because I got to watch all the work on that floating ship thing they're working on and shoot fucking laser guns!

So, training sucked, I was promoted to Aspirant, and then I got to look cool in front of all the stupid new initiates. Things were good for a while "Steel be with me" and all that shit, and then I got thrown into a battle outta nowhere. Our brand new elder, Elder Maxson just reintegrated those "Outcast" guys and pushed a bunch of us aspirants and initiates out of the Adams barracks to give those assheads a new home. Maxson is a badass and when I heard about the deathclaw he took on, I woulda been like "Fuck that!" and bolted. I never even seen one of those big lizard shits up close, but I heard enough to skedaddle if I see one.

Anyways, after us boots were kicked out of Adams, we were sent to different outposts around the Capital Wastes and I sat front row for a bigass assault on the super mutants. That shit was crazy. I was in the staging area down below and just before the assault saw a fucking nuke go off on the cliff our power armor was set up. I think that Senior Scribe Ingram chick got killed or some shit, but that was intense! So, we later won the day, and I killed at least thirty super mutants all by myself and even got the last shot on that behemoth. I'm not lying, I swear to whoever the fuck is reading this. Anyways, then the fucking Paladin sends me and a bunch of the other aspirants to watch over one of our new power armor assembly plants, factories, or whatever.

I don't know why they can't give us aspirants the T-45 suits while they transition to the T-60, but fuck us I guess. Now I gotta keep watch over the production line and keep our captive raiders working. I never thought I'd rather be in a battle than be bored as crap watching jetheads weld power armor. Whatever, at least I know I'm safe in this place and away from my bitch of a mom. Not like something bad can happen in a fucking factory.

[Due to East Coast Chapter recruiting standards, Journal entry _needed _editing and transcription to legible/literate format for archive submission]

**Legacy:** Aspirant James Hargrave was killed in an industrial accident on 08-22-2284. May this noble Knight-To-Be serve as a reminder to always wear a helmet around heavy machinery.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*This is the same as the original entry that was previously on the "Home Page" I just moved it to make way for the new "Glossary"


	27. Krieg-Paladin-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN JOSEPH KRIEG]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Paladin Joseph Krieg  
**Service Number:** KG-496P  
**Date of Birth:** 08-08-2236  
**Date of Death:** 10-29-2277  
**Place of Death:** Adams AFB  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Citadel, GNR Outpost  
**Noted Engagements:** Assault on Adams AFB, Enclave SATCOMM Station, Battlezone 0894 CW, Battlezone 0733 DC  
**Tech Recovered:** Enclave Tesla Dampener, Deathclaw Control Harness (Proto), T-45 Cache N MD  
**Archive Submission: **Journal Entry

I can't say I know the exact date I'm writing this, I've been in the field for a while. I started writing this because I at least know that the year is 2277, and so much has happened in such a short time. I guess I'm leaving this as just a legacy of some sort for our brothers here in DC and maybe even those out west if we ever get back in contact with them.

I remember being 19 when I left Lost Hills and was assigned to the then, "Head Paladin Lyons." I remember thinking how strange it was to be told that a bunch of us were going to trek across the entire continental US to set up a chapter in the DC area. I was pretty young and slightly rebellious (Rebellious as an Apprentice Paladin of the Brotherhood can be) so I wasn't too thrilled about the journey. It was difficult, and took so long, but we eventually made it. There wasn't much to talk about in that time, just crossing nearly 3,000 miles of blasted nothing... and losing some decent people. When we arrived in the DC area, things were more nightmarish than we'd ever imagined. I wondered how it could be possible that there were no civilizations out here like back in California, but then we saw everything the people of the Capital Wastes had to deal with. There was no "Vault Dweller" to stop the super mutants like in the stories I heard growing up. Between the raiders, slavers, monsters, and super mutants, and even water, it was no wonder that nothing had a chance to grow from the blasted hell on the east coast. Anyway, that was a long time ago, and our mission changed, as well as Lyons.

I can't say I agreed with what Elder Lyons focused our mission on, but I do understand it. There were days in the recent months that I wanted the Brotherhood to focus on its original mission. I especially lost faith in Lyons when tensions reached an all time high and the "Outcasts" left us. I think I would have joined them if I hadn't gone on that simple recruiting run a while back in Rivet City. Keeping our ranks full had been a difficult venture since arriving in the Capital Wastes, and Lyons' recruiting policy made a lot of eyes roll out west. But, they didn't see what we were seeing, or know everything we had to deal with so far away from California. Anyways, I'd been grappling with our original mission for years now, but then I think about the new members out here. That run to Rivet City put some fine young men and women under my command, and I am still proud of what I got to do for them. I try very hard to show the Initiates and new Knights under my tutelage what it means to be a member of the Brotherhood. Although, some of them just joined up to get their hands on our gear, but every now and then, there is one recruit who shows the steel within that rivals even those out west.

I was honored to train and raise up the current Knights, "Danse" and "Cutler" those two escaped their dead end situation in Rivet City for the Brotherhood's call. It's when I think about those two and some of the others I helped train that I start thinking Lyons is right. Then, I remember that what we were doing wasn't what we were sent to DC to do. However, things change, and inspiration comes from places you never expect.

I haven't had the pleasure of meeting that "Lone Wanderer" character yet, due to all the craziness recently, but hope hit us out of nowhere. We had our hands full warding off the super mutants, but then the Enclave showed up out of the blue. That's a whole other story in it's own, but that person almost single-handedly solved most of our problems by being in the right place at the right time.

I got a briefing to lead with Paladin Tristan in a few minutes, so I'll have to wrap this up. After everything, I heard that the Lone Wanderer woke up from their concussion. Now that my team and I cleared the Rockland Car Tunnel, Paladin Tristan and I are cataloging the Enclave tech while the Pride regroups and we await the Lone Wanderer and Liberty Prime. I'll add more later, but this assault on the Enclave SATCOMM Station could be even more dangerous than what happened at Project Purity. Only time will tell, and I wonder what's next.

\- Paladin Krieg

**Legacy:** Paladin Joseph Krieg was killed in action on 10-29-2277. His sacrifice during the successful assault on Adams AFB helped rid the world of the Enclave on the East Coast. After a long and successful career from California to the endless conflicts of the Capital Wasteland, Paladin Krieg can go to his final rest knowing he made the Brotherhood of Steel stronger and left a lasting impact on those he led.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

_*I couldn't find Paladin Danse's mentor "Paladin Krieg's" first name, so I made it "Joseph"*_


	28. Robere-Lancer-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [LANCER AUSTIN ROBERE]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Lancer Austin Robere  
**Service Number:** 20066843  
**Date of Birth:** 11-02-2258  
**Date of Death:** 11-13-2287  
**Place of Death:** Unknown  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Adams AFB, Fort Independence, Citadel  
**Areas of Research:** Vertibird Line Mechanics, Vertibird Avionics  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

08-27-2282

I haven't written in this thing in forever, especially since things started heating up as of late, but I feel like I have to now. Part of me feels like we're actually like "Making history" now? Anyways, a bunch of our guys got back from that big battle against Sheppard's mutant army. Not that the fact concerned the base personnel or other scribes for that matter.

While they were out, Head Paladin Tristan had all us Scribes or Lancers working on our assignments and I had the misfortune of working on that SATCOMM receiver in the control tower. I can't say I know for certain why Rothchild put me on that assignment, especially since I haven't studied communications equipment my whole two year career in the Brotherhood. Thankfully, Scribe Childers was put on the job and we linked with those guys on the West Coast again. I almost forgot that the Brotherhood was all the way out in California as well, but we got what we needed… Every time we have to get in touch with "Lost Hills" is a nightmare. I again wonder why Rothchild put me on that job. I don't know how to jump radio signals between old out of orbit satellites!? Like I said, we got in touch; and they forwarded us the old transport model vertibird schematics from some place out there called "Navarro"

Thank God we got those blueprints. That'll definitely make our job way easier. I mean, we managed to scratch build and repair a few of the old Enclave transports, but we were mostly just working in the dark and hoping for the best. Not only was there not enough safety wire to keep the engines from rattling out of place, but we've been having to jury rig most of the trash around here into parts that hopefully won't kill our Lancer Pilots the second they lift off the ground!

Some of my friends back in Megaton asked me what it was like to fly in one of those vertibirds only to be shocked when I told them I never have. They were all like;

"What? You work on them all day and never get to fly in them?"

Then I say, "I can if I want to, we do weekend missions to different parts of the wastes as flight exercises, and they always need mechanics in case something goes wrong. The only reason I don't go is because I know all it takes to make one of those things fall out of the sky."

Seriously, one bolt left un-safety-wired and the tail could fall off. One screw not torqued properly, and people die. One tungsten pendulum dampener not connected properly during a prop check and everyone in 10 miles better hit the deck. Vertibirds are deathtraps that I'll gladly let others take into the sky.

I get sidetracked easily. So, maintenance should be easier and safer now that we know how vertibirds are supposed to be put together. I really wish it hadn't taken so long to get the blueprints and I have no idea how the Brotherhood managed since Adams was taken back in 77. Either way, I've come to realize it probably wasn't the best idea for them to completely obliterate the Enclave's mobile crawler. From what I heard, that Lone Wanderer character killed just about everything inside it and the Brotherhood cleared the exterior. Calling down that orbital missile strike seems in hindsight like a tremendous waste of Enclave tech. Hell, the data stores inside the crawler probably had a copy of those vertibird schematics since there was a whole fleet of them here at Adams… I suppose things really were strange under that "Elder Lyons" guy.

Speaking of Elders, Scribe Klifton's crew at Citadel got in contact with those Lost Hills guys as well and relayed what happened at that battle under Paladin Maxson. Despite us losing a bunch of guys against Sheppard, we won the day, and Maxson made a pit stop at the HQ for those Outcast guys and led them back here. Apparently the Outcasts joined our ranks and the west coast made the 15 year old Paladin the new Elder. I only met the kid a few times, here and at the Citadel, but he seemed pretty respected by most of the long time members… I honestly didn't know the Brotherhood had "Elders" for the longest time. I just thought "Elder" was a nickname given to the Brotherhood's old leader whom everyone still talks shit about. Either way, "Arthur Maxson" is our new supreme leader and most of the bigshots around here seem glad.

I'm glad too… It's just that the kid makes a lot of us feel like crap in comparison. He saved a squad of Knights at 12, killed a deathclaw by himself at 13, and has been kicking ass until becoming our commander just recently. I almost think he's_ too_ inspirational.

I totally would've gone the Knight pathway. Nobody wants to join the Brotherhood to be a Scribe, or a Lancer. When the recruiters come by, everyone sees the armor and thinks "Knight Infantry all the way." I wanted to be a badass spraying lasers all over the capital wastes with my brothers in arms; that's why I was devastated after the initial tests said that they needed smarter people who were more mechanically minded for their vertibird project. So, I joined up anyway, and went through Initiate training… All I thought during Initiate training and live fire combat exercises was: Thank God I went Lancer! Haha! No more of that crap once I got the orange suit and a bunk at Adams.

"You want me to spend my days carrying a 70lb sack of gear and laser rifle up that mountain to look for shiny gadgets or get eaten by a behemoth? Fuck that!"

I'll take the lifestyle where I spend 10hrs a day working on vertibirds with the rest of my time free at the drop of a hat. Nope. Life is good. We Scribes and Lancers can hold our own if it came down to it, but so long as there's big dumb brutes and metal suits, I think I'll pass.

**Legacy:** Lancer Austin Robere was considered MIA or likely Killed in Action on 11-13-2287 when Scabbard lost contact with the Vertibird he was on during a flight to reinforce the Commonwealth Expedition Force. Believed to have gone down in a region known as "The Glowing Sea". The zone is considered too dangerous for recovery mission as of 04-13-2288.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	29. McNamara-Elder-FONV

**\- You Have Selected [ELDER NOLAN MCNAMARA]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Elder Nolan McNamara  
**Service Number:** 10021391  
**Date of Birth:** 05-13-2230  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** West Coast - Mojave  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills (Current), Hidden Valley Bunker, Helios One, LA Watchpost 001  
**Noted Engagements:** Defense of Helios One ,Southern Frontier Recon, Lost Hills Siege (2254)  
**Tech Recovered:** P-94 Heat Dissipaters, West-Tek 45E Hardening Process, Haptic Drive Unit, RobCo S-MkII Override Program  
**Archive Submission:** Mission Report

Head Paladin Nolan McNamara

DOS: 01-25-2276

Overview: Situation before and after tactical retreat from Mojave location designation "Helios One"

Tactical Situation:  


Failed engagement of NCR forces on 12-16-2275 lead to NCR decimating a four man reconnaissance team. Surviving member was tracked back to Helios Operation by 1st Reconnaissance Sharpshooters. Subsequent skirmish with compound Paladins was successful. Minor engagements with S&R teams met with unusual resistance by NCR forces along South I-15.

Recon report discovered mass mobilization of NCR forces marching Helios bound. Raid teams dispatched, sought help from local tribes with no success. Raid teams ordered to engage and retreat. Reports show many confirmed kills, teams fell back to regroup before being overwhelmed. Raids and distraction teams continued engagements against mobilized NCR forces until call to rally order was given on 01-02-2276. NCR besieged Helios One on 01-03-2276 after initial engagement with NCR forward observers.

Siege continued with minor casualties taken. Lost contact with Elder Elijah's restoration crew in the subterranean section of Helios One until I ordered their removal by force if necessary. Elder Elijah refused to leave. Communications with the Elder were lost completely on 01-15-2276 after repelling numerous NCR assaults. Unable to contact the Elder, I assumed command, and initiated a tactical retreat to location designation "Hidden Valley" on the morning of 01-16-2276. Initial withdrawal countered by NCR rear guard. We broke through their western front and proceeded towards canyon passes to Hidden Valley under pursuit all the while. Major casualties sustained during advance, and NCR pursuers were lost in the canyons. Hidden Valley reached, and location scouts guided chapter remnants into former government fallout shelter. Establishment of new chapter facility currently underway.

Casualty Report:

\- Elder Elijah - 10000032 (MIA) Presumed dead during siege. Holotag not recovered  
\- Senior Paladin Martinez – 10098642 (KIA) During siege. Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin Johnson - 10033943 (KIA) During retreat. Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin T Watkins - 10089462 (KIA) During Retreat. Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin Bragg – 10032827 (KIA) During Retreat. Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin Egret – 10048463 (KIA) During Scouting Op. Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin Cullen – 10058444 (KIA) During Scouting Op. Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin Packman – 10083600 (KIA) During Retreat. Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin H Acosta IV – 10095741 (KIA) During Siege Holotag recovered  
\- Paladin Clyde – 10088222 (KIA) During Siege. Holotag recovered  
\- Knight Milton – 10083326 (KIA) During retreat. Holotag not recovered  
\- Knight Anderson – 10047447 (MIA) Presumed dead during retreat. Holotag not recovered  
\- Knight Nielson – 10063722 (KIA) During retreat. Holotag not recovered  
\- Knight Franco – 10053211 (KIA) During retreat. Holotag not recovered  
\- Knight Bowler – 10048799 (KIA) During Scouting Op. Holotag not recovered  
\- Senior Scribe P Watkins - 10095732 (KIA) During Siege. Holotag recovered  
\- Scribe Langley – 10005739 (KIA) During Retreat. Holotag recovered  
\- Scribe Zamora – 100843621 (KIA) During Siege. Holotag recovered  
\- Squire Glaiza – 10000556 (KIA) During siege. Holotag recovered

Injury Report:

\- Head Paladin McNamara – 10021391 (INJ) Fractured arm(L), broken rib. Explosives/ballistic weapons  
\- Senior Paladin Hardin – 10094645 (INJ) Chest abrasions, broken ribs. Ballistic weapons  
\- Paladin Ramos – 10023339 (INJ) Fractured leg(L). Ballistic weapons  
\- Paladin Milton – 10019938 (INJ) Chest and arm burns. Explosives  
\- Paladin Holland – 10073631 (INJ) Fractured arm(L) and leg(R). Explosives/ballistic weapons  
\- Paladin Stevenson – 10083488 (INJ) Concussion, multiple broken ribs. Ballistic weapons  
\- Knight Viola – 10083666 (INJ) Concussion. Explosives  
\- Knight Arpacho – 10043860 (INJ) Sprained ankle(R), left leg abrasions. Tripped/explosives  
\- Scribe Ibsen – 10059282 (INJ) Arm and leg burns (R). Explosives  
\- Scribe Mattison – 10061108 (INJ) Concussion, arm burns. Explosives  
\- [Minor injuries not listed]

Personnel Overview:

8/11 seriously injured will be serviceable for continued duty with standard treatments. 3/11 injured will require further treatment with next contact with Lost Hills [Advise relief from duty].

Inform the 19 families from the casualty report. Investigations into the MIA personnel currently impossible due to increased NCR activity in region.

Current Chapter strength operating with 27 out of original 56 members currently fit for service. 8 members expected to recover from injuries. Reinforcements NOT requested at this time.

Current Chapter Status:

I have assumed leadership in the absence/death of Elder Elijah. Current objectives have the Chapter settling in and familiarizing with Hidden Valley complex with primary focus on seeing to major injuries sustained during siege and subsequent retreat. Scouts have been posted along routes into the valley to monitor for NCR forces. Scribes discovered complex experimental cloaking defense countermeasure system that I have authorized use during night hours. Also began posting patrols in power armor for human perspective security. NCR appears to have broken their pursuit, but their forces are still dispersed throughout an approximate 5 mile radius of Hidden Valley. I am initiating a Chapter lockdown with the authority granted to me as the Chapter's emergency leader. Lockdown will continue until further notice.

**Legacy:** Elder Nolan McNamara continues to serve as an Elder for the West Coast Chapters, but has since been reassigned back to Lost Hills as of 04-25-2283 after questionable events regarding the Mojave and Hoover Dam situation.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Inspiration for story courtesy of "MASTER-OF-SUPRISE" who left a nice review suggesting the topic.


	30. Brown-Scribe-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE MAC BROWN]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Scribe Mac Brown  
**Service Number:** BN-327SS  
**Date of Birth:** 07-14-2245  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Prydwen (Current), Citadel, Adams AFB, Fort Independence  
**Areas of Research:** Synthetic Humanoid (Android) Anatomy, Post War Pathogens, Plasma Inflicted Molecular Destabilization  
**Archive Submission:** Research Status Log

[Archive Entry was declassified with authorization from East Coast Elder Arthur Maxson on 02-11-2288 to show all Brotherhood members across the wasteland the progress on eliminating the east coast Android threat – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

12-15-2287

Summary:

Research Synthetic Humanoids (Synths)(Androids) and conduct testing to discover differences between them and humans. Results will be implemented in future testing along the eastern seaboard to keep the Brotherhood ranks safe from Institute infiltration and ensure the citizens of the Commonwealth are immune to replacement.

Confirmed Data:

Through rigorous testing on cadavers of known synths brought aboard from various ground engagements, and conduct with the local populous, the idea of the "Synth Component" was brought to our attention. Cadavers brought aboard have shown only approximately 5% to have the component. Attaining enough confirmed cases have shown the component itself as un-detectable by x-ray or any other anatomical screening equipment we have aboard the Prydwen.

Close examination of the components show internal circuitry beneath a hard plastic and metal base encased in glass. Possible explanations for non-detection with our equipment likely due to traces of a coating of unknown substance.

Synth components appear to plug almost directly into the brain stem, apparently translating microscopic sensors throughout the "Near-Human" body into data for the machine to conduct itself in a human-like way based on external environmental factors. Study of the machine's "Organs" shows know discernible difference between those of a human.

Due to no cellular differentiation despite the neural component itself, alternate tests and research have been and are currently underway to subvert the physical identifiers.

Theories:

The current theories to identifying synths were primarily the courtesy of the local commonwealth populous. Having no Brotherhood personnel with knowledge on the topic, interviews with the locals have been conducted regarding a multitude of possibilities about origin and detection.

1\. Not necessarily relevant to the question itself, it is believed that the organs and synthetic bodies are grown in the Institute likely based on pre-war un-radiation-corrupted DNA. This seems to be the only conclusion since the mutagenic probability is much higher in the current populous screenings. It is either that or the Institute scientists simply discard the failed subjects, though that number seems inaccurate with the number of Institute kidnapping cases.

2\. One possible theory regarding the synth's being refers to the idea of reanimation. Some believe the Institute has found a way to reanimate the dead of the commonwealth. The belief is that the synth component acts as a "Powerhouse" to electrically move the cadaver's muscles, plugging into the spinal cord and using the deceased body's framework. Although, our dissection of the unit shows it has no actual power capacity, and instead has an architecture appearing to translate machine code into neural orders for the brain to process and transmit.

3\. This theory is possibly applicable to the Brotherhood prospect of synth detection. The idea is that synths are sterile. This makes sense, but has not been proven for a number of reasons. We have no proof that synths cannot give birth, although cases of known synth "Parents" seem to place the replacement at a point in time after the birth.

4\. Synth Psychology is a theory brought to our attention from a Commonwealth drifter from somewhere called "The Compound." No other info given since the source was killed shortly after, but some believe that synths can be pulled from the populous based on some sort of psychological test. Possible future implements around theory are currently pending.

5\. Another theory related to synth detection is about the subject's weight. A number of sources throughout the Commonwealth say that synths are immune to gaining or losing weight based on their structured and lab created specifications. Further research into the synth's metabolism and dietary processes are currently underway (See below).

6\. The final prominent theory regarding synth detection is about the synth's age. Though this theory is relatively similar to the one above, whether a synth can age or not is currently unknown, given our recent arrival and research on the topic (See below)

[This section does not take into account the previously proven theories]

Running Research:

Our current research on the anatomical makeup and differentiation of synths are pending in many areas of the project.

My position has me primarily awaiting the results of the "Institute Network Scan" recently recovered by a Knight in the field (Currently trying to interview said Knight on confirming Institute facilities). The rest of the team is awaiting the results of those component substance samples from back at Citadel and figuring alternatives around the x-ray immune nature. Finally, I have designated Scribe Lowery, and Field Scribe Opal to focus their work on the radiation samples, cellular degeneration, and tasking field teams around east Lexington to investigate more into the psychology lead.

Known Failures:

The current failures on the synth anatomy project almost all pertain to implementations in the basic recruitment test aspect.

"X-ray Component Detection Test" – See if the synth component and it's metallic parts show on a basic medical x-ray unit.  
Result – No, no it doesn't.

"Cellular Differentiation Test" – Compare confirmed samples of synthetic tissues and organs with those of deceased confirmed humans.  
Result – No discernible difference between synth and human organ cellular makeup (functionality currently under investigation).

"DNA Differentiation Test" – Confirmed synthetic DNA samples compared with confirmed human DNA samples.  
Result – No discernible difference found (How likely lab grown cells have their own unique DNA is still under study)

"Radiation Exposure Recruitment Test" – Prior theories detailed synth immunity to radiation. Test had us bombard captive raider subjects with massive amounts of radiation.  
Result – 1 deceased raider subject confirmed as synth. Synths are not immune to radiation. Commonwealth has 7 less raiders and 1 synth to worry about.

"1s and 0s Test" – link a synth component to a Robco 2077 MC-293480 Mainframe "Superterminal" to download and display component computational patterns and data for Termlink translation.  
Result – 1 crashed Robco 2077 MC-293480 Mainframe "Superterminal"

Possible Tests:

"Synth Psych Test" – Conduct rigorous psychological testing on settlement suspected synths and combatant captives to compare answers.

Note - Get in contact with members of that "Compound" to exchange notes and possibly invite members into our ranks. Lead seems promising, provided that their work actually led somewhere.

"Synth Reproductive Test" – Conduct testing on human reproductive functioning and investigate high probability of synth sterility through intrauterine tissue, male genetic samples, fornication, and keep subjects under observation until results.

Note - Though this seems like the most reliable form of distinction between synths and humans due to the lack of synth reproductive evidence, I'm not comfortable observing captives "fornicate" to further the project. That, and there are many post-holocaust reasons for human sterility. Likely not the most accurate test, but encouraging results predicted. Best possible implementation in standard Brotherhood recruiting procedures with the best results producing drastic increases to the Squire population.

"Age Test" – Scan current and past records of members and noted cases from the Commonwealth populous to further investigate the synth theory of non-aging.

Note – Research team currently studying the degeneration rate of synthetic tissue. Necrosis occurs at the same standard human rate. Confirmed synths needed.

"Weight Test" – Increase the caloric intake of suspected synth captives, and observe for possible fluctuations or stagnation in weight.

Note – Metabolic rates in humans differ drastically. Also, the idea that synths don't gain weight is just a theory. Results expected to go either way

Conclusions:

The only reliable distinction between a synth and a human is the cranially embedded component. Although, the component itself is not shown on any current medical tests at the Brotherhood's disposal. Due to that factor, the only way to confirm if a human is actually a synth is after the autopsy. What we need are KNOWN synths being traced by the Institute to actually compare them with a human subject. However, getting known synths is difficult to do under the current orders from high command that say synths are "Kill on sight." After the Institute network data is encrypted, hopefully we'll find out more data on the synth process, or maybe even a list of synth surface agents. I am currently attempting to approach Elder Maxson about the possibility of acquiring confirmed synths for my research, but everyone around here is busy with all that's happening.

Lastly, while we await the results of the items we sent to Citadel, I have authorized preparations for the possible tests I listed above. The Synth Reproductive Test seems the most promising, and I have recently decided to volunteer myself for the burden of fornicating with the captive "Feminine" synth variant to test their sterility. I do not take pleasure in this, but if it means potential success in the uprooting of these abominations, I will do so with a heavy but dutiful heart.

\- Senior Scribe Mac Brown.

**Legacy:** Senior Scribe Mac Brown continues to serve with distinction. The most recent status of the project has yet to be disclosed.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	31. Copeland-Squire-FO1

**\- You Have Selected [SQUIRE TATUM COPELAND]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Squire Tatum Copeland  
**Service Number:** 10000299  
**Date of Birth:** 04-18-2211  
**Date of Death:** 09-02-2222  
**Place of Death:** Lost Hills  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Lost Hills  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

[Due to the Squire's young age when diary was written, Journal Entry needed editing and transcription to legible/literate format for archive submission]

[Displayed are only the selected journal entries for Squire Tatum Copeland - See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original _full_ journal entry.]

07-23-2217 (Age 6)

Hello Diary! Teacher Scribe Rollins gave us these notebooks for schoolwork, but I'm using mine for my own writing. She's nice, but I don't like having to go to school. I told mom that I didn't want to go a lot, but she says I have to. I don't understand why all the grown ups get to do whatever they want, and I have to go to school to learn about silly things. Dumb Squire Ben is mean to me.

08-10-2217 (Age 6)

School is fun sometimes. Everything we learn seems dumb, but Teacher Rollins says we need to know everything to be good members of the Brotherhood when we grow up. Mom and Teacher says I'm really smart and that makes me happy. I got Dog stamp (A Grade) on my test about the big war. Mom said that she was going to make me a cake with her food stamps for that. Dumb Squire Ben only got a Cow (C Grade) on his test and when I told mom, she said he was going to be a Paladin. Mom's a Scribe and said she wants me to be one too when I grow up. Dad's a Paladin but he's super smart. Not like dumb Squire Ben. Mom said Dad is going to come back from outside soon.

08-29-2217 (Age 6)

Dad came back today and was in the dorm when I was done with school. Dad scooped me up and gave me a thousand kisses. He said he wasn't allowed to tell me where he went until I get older, but mom told him how good I was doing in school.

I like school when I do good. Teacher Rollins says I'm the smartest in class and thinks I'll be a good Scribe just like my Mom. School is getting hard too, but I like it if I do better than dumb Squire Ben. He was mad at me when I got another Dog on our test about the Brotherhood Orders. He called me stupid, but Teacher Rollins kept him after class to talk to him.

10-12-2217 (Age 6)

We are doing family histories today until the Bomb Day. We had to go home after school and talk to our parents about where our families come from and we are working on family trees. When I talked to Dad, he told me that my great grandpa was Roger Maxson's best friend. Mom came from the families back then, but her Dad died at the mutant base when she was young like me. Dad and Mom say that I'm smart because my great grandpa was so close with Roger Maxson. I'm way smarter than dumb Squire Ben.

04-18-2219 (Age 8)

I can't believe Mom gave me a party with balloons and confetti like I was 5. I love mom though and the party was fun. I wish Dad was there for it, but he had to go out again like all my birthdays. Thank goodness school is cancelled for the next week for the security drill, but since we're having to stay put soon, everyone wanted to go to my party. Alisa gave me a shiny brass buckle for my robes as my present that said "BFFs" scratched into it. I love Alisa. Everyone else was nice and wished me happy birthday or gave me and mom more ration coupons. It was a good birthday though, and everyone was nice. Even Squire Ben came, but he was nicer than he was normally. I think he just wanted cake. I was nice to give him some and he said thank you.

07-09-2219 (Age 8)

School is going well. Dad came back and he brought me some boxing gloves to practice with him now that we're going to be learning fighting. We do have a big test coming up about the Master and I had to ask dad about Super Mutants. He fights them a lot up top, and says they're mean and ugly just like the stories. Scribe Rollins showed us the lab below us and we got to see one of the monsters up close. It was gross. I'm glad Dad gets to drive them away from us.

08-01-2219 (Age 8)

We got to fight each other in school and try our moves on each other. I watched close in the classes and Dad helped a lot when I come home. Squire Ben chose to fight with me and I was scared because he was really good. I beat him! I felt good when I beat him but he was smiling and happy. Knight Instructor said he wasn't trying, but he was and I beat him anyway. Dad was so happy and showed me more moves and mom gave me a hug.

02-23-2220 (Age 8)

We're almost done with school for a while and that last exam was hard. I wrote a whole paper about the reason we had trade a mainframe with Vault 13 in 2180 and only got a B+! It was perfect and I even talked with Scribe McNeely who sees our library and was there for it. Scribe Rollins has been strange since her brother went to level 6. I didn't even know we had a level 6 here. Squire Ben is really funny and knows how to make me laugh.

05-05-2221 (Age 10)

I spent last night in the Rec room with Squire Ben. He's been my best friend for a long time. I read some of my old diary entries about him and it makes me blush when I see some of the things I wrote. But, Ben and I were really young. Since we're both ten now, Squire School is coming to an end. We won't be Initiates until we're sixteen, but when we're eleven, we'll pick our pathways and mentor under a Scribe or Knight.

Ben and I talked and had fun for a long time in the Rec room. We even hid behind the couch when Head Paladin and some of his buddies came in to drink and listen to the radio. They were so busy chatting loud about stuff that Ben turned off the radio from behind the couch. Every time the radio turned off, a Paladin would turn it on again. Then, Ben would turn it off again. They got so mad but it was so funny! One of the Paladins snapped and followed the cord behind the couch where he saw us laughing. Head Paladin told us to leave and we ran away while he said he would tell our parents. It was so funny as we ran away. Squire Ben was so funny. It was a fun night. In the end I gave Ben a peck on the cheek for making me laugh and he left. I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable.

06-11-2221 (Age 10)

Me and Ben worked all day on our group project. Ben picked Energy Systems for it, thinking I'd be smart enough for that. It's hard! He should have picked Bunker Support Systems! That's way easier.

04-20-2222 (Age 11)

I was the last one to turn eleven in our Squire Group, so everyone was waiting for me to turn eleven before Scribe Rollins graduated us from Squire School. Mom and Dad were so proud of me, and Ben's Dad was there too. His Mom went to level 6 a long time ago, but Mom and Dad were close with his Dad since he's been my best friend for so long.

At the end of the graduation, Scribe Rollins had us come aside to tell her which pathway we want to go. Ben and I talked about this a lot. I wanted to be like Mom, but I wanted to be tough and strong like Dad. We could change our pathway at sixteen, so I don't think it mattered too much what I chose. I wanted to go wherever Ben went, and he really wanted to be a Paladin like both his parents were. I told Scribe Rollins that I wanted to be a Knight, and she asked if I was sure. She said I would be better as a Scribe, but I know Ben chose Knight.

05-01-2222 (Age 11)

I didn't know they'd make me cut my hair when I chose to be a Knight! I don't think I ever cried more in my life, but I kept it back the best I could since Ben was there too. I wanted to change to Scribe, but Paladin Ford said I had to stick with my choices. I asked why Initiate Knights don't have to cut their hair, and he said that the child size environmental helmets are very tight around the head. I didn't feel too bad when I saw Alisa cry in the barber chair. I wish I went with Sarah as a Scribe. That would have been the worst day of my life if Ben didn't find me after and tell me I was still pretty. He's either too sweet, or a good liar.

06-15-2222 (Age 11)

After weeks of preparing and training with Knight Lord the Squire Instructor, he said he was giving us the first patrol. That was our initiation into Knight mentorship since Knights can become Paladins. We were going to be following Paladin Acosta II on a short patrol around the bunker up top. None of us ever seen the wasteland before, so I was scared. I know Paladin Acosta II was strong and smart, but I asked if I can go with my Dad or Ben's Dad. Both of them had bunker duty, and so we had to go with Paladin Acosta II.

06-24-2222 (Age 11)

We went up top last week, and the wasteland was scary. It was good we had tinted goggles on our helmets because the sun was so bright. I never thought it would be that bright before, but all that nothing was overwhelming. I saw pictures in school about the Lost Hills bunker, but I didn't believe it when I saw it as a little bunker surrounded by so much sand. I thought those pictures were just for stories.

We followed Paladin Acosta II and his men around for a long time, but they had the big suits with air conditioning. They stopped for the Squires and let us study a half buried "Car" on something that used to be called a "Highway." Ben and I ate our lunch on the car and the others walked around. Alisa and Ben asked about the Paladins' laser guns, but I was too hot and tired. I didn't think the sun would be so hot until the sun went away. Paladin Acosta II told us to head back and led the way as a big dust storm came in. We made it back before things got too bad, but since then I've been a little sick.

07-06-2222 (Age 11)

Most of our Knight training was about machines and stuff. We learned about bunker systems and how to fix basic gizmos. Ben struggles with a lot of it since he always said I was the smart one, but I help him. I was good with the indoor stuff. Then, Knight Lord said we were going to get to go out again since our trip to the top was short because of the storm. I was excited to do it, but, I've been feeling groggy since then. Tomorrow we're going to start practice fighting again for that.

07-09-2222 (Age 11)

I fainted in the training room the other day. I don't know what happened. All I know is we were practicing moves and paired up. I picked Ben again and we were about to start when my eyes went blurry and I fell. I woke up later in the sick bay with Mom and Dad and Ben and Knight Lord standing over my bed. Knight Doctor came in when Mom told him I woke up and he said he didn't know what was wrong. They said I would have just been dehydrated if I didn't start coughing blood when I was asleep. Knight Doctor told Mom to bring my things to the room since I was going to be here a while. I felt weak. I feel too weak to write anymore.

07-14-2222 (Age 11)

Doctor says he still doesn't know what's wrong with me. I keep coughing and I feel so tired even after I was asleep for days. I wake up to see Mom and Dad or eat. Ben is here too. Everyone's been great to me.

07-22-2222 (Age 11)

Hello Tatum's Diary. This is Squire Ben Vaughn writing. Tatum is doing ok. She's still sleeping most of the time and she told me I could write in this for her. Her Mom and Dad are here all day and all night, and I try to be here when I can. I come first thing after my training and stay till my Dad gets off his shift. Doctor came back the other day with news. It wasn't much news. All he said was that she had some immune system disorder and her lungs got infected somehow. I wish I paid more attention in school to know what that all meant because her Mom and Dad won't tell me. All they do now is cry, but they stay strong when she's awake. Her Dad did get to stay here and not go on that mission since Tatum was so sick.

08-17-2222 (Age 11)

I try to write in this when I can for her, but she's awake less often and she doesn't say much. She was awake when I was here yesterday, and her parents finally told her that she didn't have much longer. I wish they didn't tell her, or me because that was too much. Tatum was too weak to cry but I saw her face and I held her tight next to her. Her parents were so sad and held her with me. Tatum was sad but she was happy we were with her.

08-30-2222 (Age 11)

4 days ago was the last time I saw my best friend awake. She doesn't get up for meals anymore, and coughs most of the time when she does and then passes out again. I talked to her that day and she said she knew she was going to die soon. I don't cry in front of my pals, but I love Tatum. Her parents were sitting beside us and tears came from her eyes. Before closing her eyes to sleep again, her Mom and Dad got close to hear her talk and she said, "I love you Mom" "I love you Dad" and "I love you Ben." Before her eyes shut, she said, "You made me happy."

I had to leave after that since I didn't want to cry like a baby, but I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I hope she felt it. I don't know what to do. The machines say she's still alive, but she hasn't talked since then.

09-02-2222 (Age 11)

Tatum died today. My best friend and her parents only daughter is gone. I got to squeeze her hand one more time before the doctor took her away. I heard about something called "Prayer" once from my Dad. I don't know how to do that, but I know she's with me right now in this book. Tatum, if you're reading this somehow, you had a wonderful life and parents who loved you so so much. I love you too, and I'll always remember you.

**Legacy: **The illness that took Squire Tatum Copeland on 09-02-2222 is still unknown. Our Brothers and Sisters do not always leave us at such a young age, but when they do, it is every member's duty to remember them and honor the future that they could have had in our organization. This diary was found in the possession of Paladin Benjamin Vaughn who perished during the Siege of Navarro in February of 2245. Paladin Benjamin Vaughn never forgot his Sister of Steel and we can only hope the two are finally reunited.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	32. Gerard-Paladin-FO3:NV

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN FRANK GERARD]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Paladin Frank Gerard  
**Service Number:** 10033555  
**Date of Birth:** 12-24-2250  
**Date of Death:** 04-27-2280  
**Place of Death:** I-15 Raid Sector 33  
**Chapter:** West Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Hub Watchpost 001, San Francisco Watchpost 003, Lost Hills  
**Noted Engagements:** I-15 Raid Campaign, Reign of Terror, New Reno Interference  
**Tech Recovered:** G.E.C.K Unit, V15 Surface RF Signal Beacon, Limit 115 Live Sample  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

09-13-2278

Yesterday was interesting, and only because of a conversation I had with my long time bud after a successful raid. We've been hitting the NCR caravans pretty hard lately, and I got roped into this mission east of New Reno. Don't get me wrong, I don't like the NCR anymore than the next guy, but I was hoping for a recon mission to that "Divide" place we've been hearing about. Apparently, something happened there a while back and we still haven't been able to check it out.

Anyways, our mission has been simple enough. We've been out here for weeks cutting down the caravan traffic heading towards NCR territory. We've gotten some useful stuff, but not a lot that we're interested in. Even though our mission stands at just cutting the bear's veins, we still gotta keep an eye open for anything particularly shiny. Most of the traffic has been going south from the wild north, but yesterday we sacked a unique caravan going west from the no man's land east of Broken Hills. I thought it might be a caravan from that New Canaan place way out there, but we haven't seen any caravans marked by them in at least a couple months.

Sifting through the wreckage, I did the usual thing with the team and gathered up some energy cells, and basic robotic parts. Although, the caravan didn't seem to be packed for that. What made this one unique, aside from its route, was that there was a giant shipment of books. We pulled off four different footlockers, three of which were packed to the brim with these magazines titled, "Wasteland Survival Guide" written by some chick named, "Moira Brown"

Paladin Sanchez flipped through one, and I watched over his shoulder. There were some useful bits in there, useful for Vault Dwellers maybe. Everyone in California knows how to boil and DECON water. Everyone also knows how to create a stable township, at least more so than the book's listing, "Rivet City." We did learn that a decent place to find books is the "Arlington Library" if I happen to stroll 3,000 miles one day. Also, what the Hell are "Mirelurks?" Half the shit in there didn't apply to anyone out here, and we checked the back of the book to see a note to an unnamed lab assistant and coauthor. Then, Sanchez read deeper, these magazines came from out east in that Capital Wasteland place. I wouldn't be surprised if our brothers out there co-wrote it themselves. Damned charity cases.

So, three of those crates were full of kindling, but the other seemed more interesting. Inside the fourth footlocker were a bunch of old books. One was called, "Talmud", "Torah", "Quran", and "Holy Bible." I was alone with that box and the squad just assumed it was more of those "Guides" so they went about their business as I looked through it. I think I heard mention that these books were for old world religions. I figured this caravan made a stop at that New Canaan place because every word I heard about it says it's run by strange religious folks.

Taking out the top one, "Holy Bible" I flipped through it. I was pretty smart as a Squire and Knight; I definitely had the mind for a Scribe, but I couldn't make heads or tails of most of the sentences or words in the thing at first glance. It was like that time my wife gave me that old "Shakespeare" book, saying that it'd make me more "Romantic" since my anniversary plans were less than that. I flipped through a chapter called, "Proverbs", and it had some interesting bits, but I suppose I didn't get it based on old world standards.

I'm something of a speed reader, and read through a few chapters of the "Old Testament" and I think I got the gist: Don't piss off this book's "God." Then, I read some of the "New Testament" and I think I got that down too: Try to be like that "Christ" fella. Anyway, I was interrupted by Paladin Taddeo who snatched the book out of my hand.

I turned around to my bud who said, "What's this? Looks like one of those New Canaanite books."

"Think the caravan might've stopped there on the way west." I said, feeling confident in my supposition.

Then, I added, "You've seen one of those New Canaan books before?"

He shrugged in his suit and said, "Yeah, ran across a missionary from there a couple years ago. Those folks are fair and all, but their religion is kinda whacko."

Being somewhat familiar with that book after skimming it, I asked, "How so?"

He flipped to a random page and flashed it at me before saying, "You expect me to believe some dude survived all that shit, died, and disappeared from a tomb? Ha!"

I had no reason to speak in favor or against the book, but I considered his words and spoke plainly as I considered my little understanding of the Proverb section, "I don't think everything in there is supposed to be literal, I think you gotta find the meaning in it."

Paladin Taddeo stared at me blankly and I spoke again, "Here, let me see that thing."

He handed me the book and I thought out loud, "I read this thing in here that sorta made me think about us… Where is- Ah! Here we are! 'Daniel, shut up the words, and seal the book, even to the time of the end: Many shall run to and fro, and knowledge shall be increased.' Interesting, huh? Haha!"

I could feel his confused expression even behind his helmet. Paladin Taddeo clearly didn't get it… and I wasn't sure if I did either. He said what I thought he would, "I don't get it?"

I asked Taddeo, "Isn't that sorta what we did? The Brotherhood, I mean?"

He stared at me again, and I said, "During the bombs, we quote: 'Shut up the words, and sealed the book!'…"

The Paladin didn't say anything, and I couldn't read him. So, I continued, "Many ran 'to and fro' after the bombs. They still kinda do. So, knowledge increased! With us, I mean…"

I watched him for a moment before he said, "I don't know if it '_Increased_' since we just collect knowledge of the old world-"

I interrupted, "And then our Scribes expand upon them, the Knights build them, and we protect them. Haha!"

Paladin Taddeo finally lost interest and said, "Whatever, man. All I'm saying is, I didn't see nothing in there about how to build nuclear shielded fuses for plasma grenades. So, that book doesn't seem too relevant to our mission."

I shrugged. Perhaps he was right. What good is an old book about morals, God, and old kingdoms when our mission is to live in the present to protect the old world? We ended up finding a few odds and ends, and even a schematic for a scaver's wet dream called a "Railway Rifle" that could be a fun project for the Knights back home. We kept the "Survival Guides" as kindling for a fire, and maybe even a trade with some idiot wastelander. I wasn't sure what we were going to do with those old religious books, but when we arrived at our camp, I got to thinking.

Has our mission always been this? If not, what changed? What was the point of collecting tech and being so powerful if we aren't held to any other standards than our own? Where would the idea of being accountable only to ourselves lead? The world around us has stopped "Running to and fro" for the most part, and our biggest enemy is one that has done a lot of good for the wasteland (Objectively speaking). Maybe I shouldn't have looked into that book; perhaps there was a reason the old world turned its back on those books before the bombs fell. The old world was already so grand that it didn't need to hold itself to any "Godly standards." Can't say for sure what went wrong, but I'm sure it wasn't the fault of some bearded guy sitting on a cloud, and I can't help but think the Brotherhood lost some of its original focus.

[The Brotherhood has not lost any of its focus. The Brotherhood has always protected the old world's past because of Roger Maxson's decree. We are the only ones able to understand technological dangers left in the world, and that fact looks unlikely to change in the near future – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**Legacy:** Recovery of Paladin Frank Gerard's journal entry lead to a brief period of interrogation and probation shortly after his return to Lost Hills upon completion of his team's Op on 08-01-2278 through 10-20-2278. After his probation, Paladin Frank Gerard continued to serve with distinction until his unfortunate death during the I-15 Raid Campaign on 04-27-2280 due to an arrow inflicted cranial injury.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*This entry was an homage to "A Canticle for Leibowitz" By Walter M. Miller Jr. that served as the original inspiration for the Brotherhood of Steel. "Brother Francis Gerard" was a devoted monk in the first act, who perishes in a similar way hinted to in the Legacy (Spoiler, sorry). Then, Paladin Taddeo is inspired by the second act's "Thon Taddeo" who was completely indifferent to the religious motives of the abbey, and only interested in the tech and knowledge they collected. Check out the radio play on Youtube, it's really good, and great to know that story inspired the BOS! Thanks for reading!*


	33. Reid-Knight-FO3

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT TRENTON REID]**

* * *

*Some will get the reference in this entry*

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight Commander Trenton Reid  
**Service Number:** 1009828 - RD-342KC  
**Date of Birth:** 02-17-2227  
**Date of Death:** 08-12-2258  
**Place of Death:** Purifier Construction Site  
**Chapter:** West Coast – East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Citadel, Lost Hills, LA Watchpost 002  
**Noted Engagements:** Defense of "Project Purity", Transcontinental Expedition, Lost Hills Siege (2253)  
**Tech Recovered:** WV Pipboy 2000 Cache, Disabled HG Stealth Infantry Armor Suit, A311002 "Observer" Sensor Unit  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

I don't write in this often, but I felt compelled to after yesterday's experience. Little background; It's early March, 2258, and we've been here in the Capital Wasteland for at least a year now and this is the craziest assignment I've been on (and I've fought the Enclave back home). We've been busy fortifying the ruins of the old world's "Pentagon" and Head Palad- Elder Lyons renamed it "Citadel." This place will serve as our HQ, but we've been sending out recon teams around the wastes in search of anything valuable to catalogue.

This place sucks compared to California, and we're too busy holding our own most of the time while Elder Lyons was running some side missions. Not only have we been helping some of the locals protect their water project across the river, but Lyons himself read the reports a while back about a "Pittsburg" place, and led the Op himself. He got back only a few weeks ago, and we were missing one man, but his team acquired over a dozen kids?

The missing Paladin was none other than Ishmael Ashur, poor guy. I only knew him because him and I were pretty close with my old Paladin, Paladin Rae back home. Anyways, we were down a man, and we had a bunch of kids that were drafted into Squirehood. Guess who was put in charge of teaching them? Me! A guy who wasn't even a good Squire back home. It had been my job to take these orphaned kids who were pulled from that awful "Pitt" place and teach them how to be members of the Brotherhood. Not gonna lie, I was gung ho about it at first, but these kids hardly wanted anything to do with the Brotherhood, and were instead more interested in getting set loose into the ruins. Weeks passed, I made little progress in managing them, and continuously asked for assistance from Lyons. My requests fell on deaf ears each time, until two days ago. The Elder himself told me that he was going to have me replaced by a man whose name makes my blood run cold.

Star Paladin Jensen Rutherford Payne was going to be raising those kids his way. The former Senior Paladin and head of Lost Hills security, the guy who ripped a man out of his Enclave power armor, the man who beat an NCR trooper to death with the trooper's friend's head, was going to train those kids. I could go on and on about how that man was a walking nightmare, but I was just glad those orphans weren't under my command anymore. It was only yesterday that I officially relinquished my command after forming up the new Squires in the courtyard/bailey, and I'll never forget those moments.

I stood before my Squires, some of whom were squatting and playing with the weeds between the cracks when Star Paladin emerged from the barracks in full T-45. He approached me and asked through the static voice of his helmet, "Are you the Squire Instructor that's being replaced by yours truly?"

I extended my hand for a handshake, but the Star Paladin didn't move, he instead towered over, staring at me through his visor while I said, "That's correct, Star Paladin, you just got back from that western recon mission, right? How you feel about the new rank system by the way?"

He just stared at me for a long while, not saying anything. I learned he wasn't much for small talk very quickly. He finally looked at the Squires lazing about behind me, and said, "Why don't you clear on outta here, Knight Commander. I'm pretty sure there's a floor that needs mopping somewhere."

It took more than a decade to make Senior Knight, or "Knight Commander" now, but I didn't dare argue with Paladin Payne. I simply walked away after saying, "Right away, Star Paladin."

I was about to enter the doors to the lower levels, but something inside stopped me, and I waited beside a door guard to see what Paladin Payne did. I watched in awe as the decorated Paladin took over my job. At the point he took my spot before the formation, he removed his helmet, exposed his bald dark toned head and face forever emblazoned in a sneer to the world.

He commanded in an overly raspy voice that I'd never heard behind his static helmet emitter, "Squire's! Fall-in-to.. For-May-Shun!"

The Squires lazily did so, and some of the younger ones squatted on the ground and continued to pick at the weeds of the courtyard beneath them. Paladin Payne commanded again, "Get your asses up, Squires! I gave you a Die-Rect.. Or-der!"

One of the younger orphans moaned, "Do we have to? We were standing forever."

An older Squire, my least favored one who was around 13 or so, said, "This is stupid. Why do we gotta be out here?"

Other children started whining, "Yeah. It's hot out here" or other nonsense before the silence was interrupted suddenly.

Paladin Payne had pulled a 10mm submachinegun out of nowhere, and emptied the weapon into the air. All the children stood petrified until the last casing was ejected and the gun made an echoing *Clack*. It was then that the Paladin spoke in his high pitched and raspy voice, "Listen here, Squires! My name is Star Paladin Jensen Rutherford Payne! I am not here to play mommy to a bunch of poor little orphans missing their mama's milk!..."

Some of the children must have remembered their mutated and awful parents because the mention made some of them tear up. Paladin Payne noticed one child in particular start welling up, approached, and squatted down to his level. The acoustics in the courtyard were strangely suited for where I was standing because I heard every sarcastic and non-sympathetic word that came out of the Paladin's mouth even from a ways off.

Paladin Payne said straight to the face of the near crying child, "I'm sorry, Sunshine… Did I give you a 'word kick' in your 'Feelbads'?"

The child wiped his eye and nodded his head silently. Paladin Payne took the moment to pounce, "How much is the hospital bill gonna be? Want me to write you a prescription for some 'Cry-buprofen'? Need some glasses to correct your 'Cry-balls'? Want me to get you a 'Wah-mburger' with some 'French-cries-"

The crying child appeared more confused by the puns and rhyming than anything, but another kid (I think the kid named "Greg" who I gave a new last name) shouted down the line, "Leave him alone!"

The Paladin immediately stood up from his squat, and whipped his head in the direction of the voice. Paladin Payne cocked his head back and sniffed the air (How he was able to track who said words by his sense of smell, I don't know) and he found the culprit. Squatting again, Paladin got right in the boy's face and said, "Wanna say something to me, Boyo!?"

The kid was motionless as a statue at the sight of the Paladin, but sputtered out, "N- N- No, Sir! Paladin Sir."

"What's your name, Boy!?" Shot Paladin Payne instantly.

The kid no more than 8 or so said, "Greg, Sir."

"Greg what!?" Ordered the Paladin.

"Greg B-B-Jones, S-Sir!" said the scared boy.

The Paladin mocked the scared nature of the kid, "What's your real name, 'Greg B-B-B-B-Jones'!?"

The kid answered, "Greg Bear, sir."

I saw the Paladin's brow furrow even from where I was as he asked, "How the Hell you get 'Jones' from 'Bear'? You forget your Got-Damned name!?"

The kid told the truth, "No, sir. Most of us didn't have names, so the Knight Commander gave us ones. B-But, I already had a name, and he gave me a new one anyway because he didn't like my name."

Paladin shouted, "I agree! 'Bear' is the dumbest Got-Damned name I ever heard!"

The kid looked down in shame and the Paladin went on, "'Bear' huh!? What!? Yo Mama get fucked by a Yao Guai or something!? She head out to the woods on a date with a 'Pic-in-ic basket!?'..."

Paladin continued to roast the kid while the child's face said he hated just about everything about being alive. However, I noticed the roast was pretty funny to some of the children. Before the Paladin noticed the other faces contorted by held back laughter, I heard, "... She had to do that to make an ugly-ass kid like you. So, I'm callin you 'Kodiak' from now on!... Since you like standing up for garbage, go do squats with that trash bin out front until _I_ get tired. Don't forget to count off with what you stand up for!"

Kodiak scampered away and picked up a nearby light waste bin. The kid held it out in front of himself, doing squats, and every time he stood up, he'd shout "Garbage!" from the distance. That's what you get for interrupting an officer's roast session. "If you stand up for garbage, you'll find yourself_ standing up for garbage._" After Kodiak was on number four or five, Paladin Payne saw the other faces trying a little harder to keep it together after each "Garbage!" they heard.

Paladin Payne saw the most hittable face in the formation, that 13 year old trouble maker I named, Joe Smith. I figured a super generic name for this brat would make his future fate something to be skipped over in the archive. Paladin Payne squatted in front of the kid who instantly ended his smirk.

The Paladin said, "I heard your old commander's reports about you. Brotherhood make you an orphan? Now you think you can do anything you want around here?"

The kid said, "Nah. Wild Men killed my dad, but ma's got protection from a gang. Soon as she learns where I am, she'll get me away from you Brotherhood of Assholes."

Paladin Payne intentionally thought for a second in an obvious and sarcastic way before asking, "You aint an orphan? I thought Lyons only picked up orphans?"

Squire Smith said, "Nah. Mom just thought I could use a vacation from the Pitt. Say, Chief? Where's Squire Sarah? I got a date, so let's wrap this up."

I almost wanted to strangle the kid to death for talking to the Paladin that way, and even mentioning the Elder's young daughter. Paladin Payne handled the brat excellently yet graphically by saying, "I don't know? She did say that she was trying to keep away from a scrawny, ugly, gap toothed little shit stain… I'm assuming that's you?"

The kid sneered, but didn't say anything as the Paladin continued horrifically, "You sure you aint an orphan?"

The kid gritted his teeth, "Yes."

What the Paladin said is something you should never tell an orphaned kid, no matter how shitty he is. I know what he said wasn't serious, and he was just trying to press Smith's buttons, but Paladin Payne said, "I think you're right. When I was up north a couple weeks ago, I met a jet head, two-cap whore who said she'd blow me for free since we took her pig faced, ugly troglodyte of a son off her hands! And hey, I aint one to pass up on a deal, don't matter what I catch!"

The child did what Paladin Payne wanted him to do, swing. One hand up, and the Paladin caught the fist before it could land. The kid was still an angry mess who couldn't find it in himself to come to terms with his parent's removal. Didn't matter if the kid's parents were alive or dead at this point; I heard about what happened at the Pitt, and the place itself was far away. It didn't matter if these kids were true blue "orphans", they were in the Brotherhood now.

Squire Kodiak had stopped doing his squats as the Paladin stared into the eyes of the defiant child. Before saying anything to Squire Smith, who's hand was at the verge of breaking in Paladin Payne's grip, Payne shouted "I don't hear any 'Garbage' Kodiak!" without breaking eye contact with Smith.

Payne stared into the eyes of Smith in such a way that he couldn't think of anything other than if Payne was in the middle of capturing his soul. Paladin Payne finally addressed the boy calmly yet murderously, "I aint here to play mommy for you, kid. I'm here to play daddy. The harsh, brutal, and strict daddy you never wanted but oh so _desperately_ needed."

The kid remained motionless as Kodiak continued to squat and shout "Garbage!" Paladin Payne asked Smith, "You still think your mama's out there?"

Smith's angry face probably wanted to give in to tears after fighting against it for so long. The kid nodded, and Paladin Payne said, "Okay. We only take in orphan's here. You know? The Scribes just set up a great Comms system. I mean, we don't your mama's frequency, but you wanna _call home_?"

I think the defiant child caved, or believed the false hope because Squire Smith nodded yes. Just then, Paladin finally released the fist aimed for his head, but swiped the leg out from under Smith. Payne pulled a set of restraints out of nowhere, and walked the defeated kid over to an antenna array nearby. Payne strapped the kid to the poles and told him to "Call Home."

The angry but defeated kid learned what to do, and the entire bailey echoed with two children on opposite ends shouting the words "Home" and "Garbage" incessantly. By then, Paladin Payne's message was received by the other kids, and he carried on with his introduction.

I couldn't do it, but Paladin Payne set the bar for Squire training in this place. I probably could've taught Squires back home; children raised by my brothers and sisters had more discipline in the crib than adult wastelanders anywhere. This was the first time we took in wasteland children, but we're so far from home that we have to. At least we have someone like Paladin Payne. If the Brotherhood is going to make it on this coast, we may have to take in some of the "garbage" out here and give it a new "home" with a goal worth following. Elders out west won't like it, but we're on our own out here.

**Legacy:** Knight Commander Trenton Reid was killed in action on 08-12-2258 shortly after his reassignment to assist a local Capital Wasteland water project. Though the West Coast has come to terms with the recruitment policy set by the former Elder Lyons, this entry, and Knight Commander Reid's end shows the first moments where Elder Lyons first started to lead our East Coast brothers astray.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Yes, this was a parody of the comedy movie "Major Payne". I watched it again recently, and felt inspired, but added a bit of my own sadistic element*


	34. Olin-Scribe-FO3

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE SYDNEY OLIN]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Scribe Sydney Olin  
**Service Number:** OL-300SS  
**Date of Birth:** 03-13-2244  
**Date of Death:** 05-22-2285  
**Place of Death:** Fort Constantine  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Fort Constantine, Citadel, Adams AFB, Fort independence  
**Areas of Research:** Explosive Ordinance, Prewar Advanced Systems, Archive/Records  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcript

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

*Shuffling sounds*

Specialist Olin Speaking  
Wha? Oh, here it is. Now it's working.

Defender Morgan Speaking  
What the Hell you moping about, Olin?

Specialist Olin Speaking  
I'm not 'Moping' about anything, I was just trying to get this recorder working.

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Why you trying to get a recording working when you're supposed to be watching the wastes for activity?

Specialist Olin Speaking  
Activity for what, "Ann Marie?" You perimeter guards hadn't had to deal with any real threats since those raiders in Fairfax were wiped out, and that was years ago!

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Yeah, but Lyons' rejects have been expanding like crazy. I know he and his daughter died and all, but still. Lots of those fuckers still jerk off to the legacy of that old prick.

Specialist Olin Speaking  
I think you been standing in the heat for too long; is your armor's AC working? Have you counted how many of his guys joined our ranks since he croaked?

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Have _You_ been counting how many of _Our_ people left to join _Their_ ranks since then? We've essentially been swapping people back and forth given the crazy situation those guys are in. Hell, I lost Bonnell a couple months ago because she wanted to join the Maxson kid's campaign. And why the Hell you recording this?

Specialist Olin Speaking  
I was going to record some notes about those schematics I've been Trying to memorize, until you interrupted me… Say, what do you think of the situation with Lyons' old band?

Defender Morgan Speaking  
You mean the guys who been joining us? Or our guys who've been deserting to join the Maxson kid?

Specialist Olin Speaking  
I guess both?

Defender Morgan Speaking  
I don't even know. I know the Brotherhood patrols we've come across the past few years had been either hit or miss… What I mean is that since Lyons died, a lot of those who were planning on deserting Lyons decided to stay put.

Specialist Olin Speaking  
I know what you mean. When I was on a scav run with Morrill's group, we came across a patrol of Brotherhood boys who said, "Thank God we found you guys!" We exchanged skeptical pleasantries and one of their gals helped me with this terminal we were trying to access… Also heard what Bigsley's been up to, Ha!

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Haha, that fucking guy? Was he still constantly crying about shit?

Specialist Olin Speaking  
Haha, yeah he was at the time. The Paladin I was chatting with said Bigsley was planning to desert until Lyons died.

Defender Morgan Speaking  
He was always good at complaining instead of acting like you or I did, and even Rockfowl.

Specialist Olin Speaking  
I also asked about Yearling, and got a similar story. Apparently, she was pretty sick of Jameson's bullshit, and was gonna abandon them unt-

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Wait a minute. Keep it down. I see some activity down the road… Looks like we may have a… Olin, get inside, you aint geared up for-

Specialist Olin Speaking  
What is it?

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Stay down.

[1 minute and 13 seconds pass]

Defender Morgan Speaking  
I don't fucking believe it.

*Sounds of large formation marching*

Specialist Olin Speaking  
Bonnell!? Is that you!?

*Sounds of large formation marching*

"Bonnell" Speaking  
Yeah, I gotta stay quiet…

Specialist Olin Speaking  
What the Hell is happening, Morgan? Why are all these Broth-

Defender Morgan Speaking  
I don't know, Olin-

Specialist Olin Speaking  
Morgan, grab Defender Portillo!

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Portillo! Get over here! What's hap-

"Defender Portillo" Speaking  
What is it, Morgan? Can't you see we got a-

Defender Morgan Speaking  
What's happening? How the Hell did you capture all these Brotherhood troops?

Defender Portillo Speaking  
We didn't, Morgan. They surrendered to us. Don't ask, I'm confused as you are.

*Sounds of large formation marching*

Specialist Olin Speaking  
But what about?-

Defender Portillo Speaking  
I don't know, Olin. I sent someone up to fetch Protector Casdin, but I gotta get back. I could use yall's help keeping watch over these guys, come on!

[3 minutes and 38 tense seconds pass]

Specialist Olin Speaking Quietly  
How many of them you count?

Defender Morgan Speaking Quietly  
No idea, looks like around forty or so?... Shhh! Casdin's about to-

Protector Casdin Speaking  
Will the most senior Paladin step forward!?

Unknown voice speaking  
Here I am!

*Sounds of shuffling through people*

[23 seconds pass]

Protector Casdin Speaking  
Remove your helmet, Paladin.

[9 seconds pass]

Protector Casdin Speaking  
So… I finally get to meet the young blood of the Maxson clan again.

Paladin Maxson (At the time) Speaking  
Good to see you again, Paladin Casdin. It's been a long time…

Protector Casdin Speaking  
Since you were barely 9 years old. You've certainly done a lot of growing up since then.

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
I have…

Protector Casdin Speaking  
So? Why did you surrender your unit to Defender Portillo's patrol? You could kill all of us right now and claim Fort Independence for Lyons' holdouts if you want?...

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
That isn't what I want. I surrendered for a reason, "Protector"

Protector Casdin Speaking  
Well? Get on with it then… Why are you here?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
You have what I want… What the Brotherhood wants.

Protector Casdin Speaking  
And what is that, Arthur?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
Yourselves…

[14 tense seconds pass]

Protector Casdin Speaking  
What are you getting at, son?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
Lyons has been dead for years… His daughter as well. The Brotherhood is fractured. Half wants to stay true to the old elders, but the other still remembers why you were sent here.

Protector Casdin Speaking  
I can't say I see what you're saying, young blood.

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
I'm asking you to join me.

[8 seconds of silence pass]

Protector Casdin Speaking  
Kid? You've been raised by Lyons far longer than you were with your parents. You came out here as an infant? Why the Hell would I join "Lyons' son"?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
Because I know what my parents stood for…

Protector Casdin Speaking  
What do you mean?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
I've had the Citadel garrison establish comms with the West Coast… I know who my parents were. I know that what Lyons taught me was a lie.

Protector Casdin Speaking  
I don't understand how you could just throw away everything Lyons raised you to be, in order to understand the philosophy of the West on a whim…

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
You knew my parents, Casdin. Senior Paladin Casdin. Second in command of the East Coast Expedition.

Protector Casdin Speaking  
I did, Arthur. I served beside your father, Jonathan. I also cared for your mother, Jessica. That was a long time ago, and I don't know if I can trust you…

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
I can't say anything that will make you trust me, all I can tell you is what I've done. I know your people have fraternized with the Brotherhood members since Lyons died, so I don't have to explain my own past. All I can tell you is that I just finished defeating Sheppard and his army with my unit you see behind me… There's nothing more to do… Now I need your help with bringing us back…

Protector Casdin Speaking  
"Bringing us back?" How so?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
The Brotherhood is broken, segmented into different outposts, I need you and your members to show us how to follow the Brotherhood's true path.

Protector Casdin Speaking  
I still don't understand why you're doing this, Arthur?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
I wouldn't be here if I didn't know who my parents really were. The West Coast gave me everything. I loved Sarah, and I loved Owen as a father, but my adoptive father tried turning me against my family's legacy and never told me who I really was. I knew my lineage, of course, but I never knew what our mission was.

Protector Casdin Speaking  
Our mission to save the wasteland with technology?

Paladin Maxson Speaking  
No… Our mission to save humanity, by preserving technology…

[11 tense seconds pass]

Protector Casdin Speaking  
What will you have me do, Paladin Maxson?

*Uproar of cheering and clapping*

[Recording re-calibrated for external noise compensation]

Specialist Olin Speaking  
What do you think we'll do now, Morgan?

*Cheering and clapping sound*

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Don't know. I guess we'll await orders, but sounds to me like we may take a walk with Maxson here.

Specialist Olin Speaking  
Let's see where this goes.

Defender Morgan Speaking  
Agreed.

Specialist Olin Speaking  
… Forgot to turn off my damned recorder. So much for those notes…

[Transcription Ended]

**Legacy:** Senior Scribe Sydney Olin was killed in action on 05-22-2285 during an assault on her duty station of Fort Constantine by an unknown mercenary organization. This Scribe was one of many former "Outcasts" to bear witness to the current east coast Elder's reunification. Upon reintegration, Sydney Olin was granted the title of Senior Scribe to replace her former "Specialist" Outcast title. Because she was brave enough to depart from the treasonous Brotherhood, may her loyalty forever serve as an inspiration for what every member of our order should be.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Couldn't find Specialist Olin's first name, so I chose a random name from my list*


	35. Hassles-Knight-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT CODY HASSLES]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight Cody A. Hassles  
**Service Number:** HS-184K  
**Date of Birth:** 04-16-2261  
**Date of Death:** 12-02-2287  
**Place of Death:** Commonwealth  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Adams AFB, Citadel  
**Noted Engagements:** Battlezone 833 DC, Battlezone 036 CW  
**Tech Recovered:** Botanical Matter Vaporization Unit, AER-10P Thermal Optic Blueprints  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcription

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Beginning Transcription]

Saved User "Knight Thomas" Speaking  
Bro, check this ou- Wait, what are you doing?"

Saved User "Knight Cody" Speaking  
Just fixing this recorder for that… There we go… That project I'm working on.

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Cool… But, dude. Check this out… This is that Glock 87 Plasma Pistol. Thing's even more badass and shoots a bigger bolt than the 86.

Knight Cody Speaking  
That's fucking sick, dude. No way! It has the RHS-77A Operator grip!? I need to find one of those for my AEP-7 I'm sick of the grip on mine.

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Right!? Wish we could order from this catalogue. Fuckin nukes fuck up everything.

Knight Cody Speaking  
Right!? I wanted t-

*Nearby door opens*

Knight Cody/Knight Thomas Speaking  
Austiiiiin!

Knight Cody Speaking  
What's up brotha!?

Knight Thomas Speaking  
What's up, my man!?

Saved User "Lancer Austin" Speaking  
Not much guys! Yall ready to watch that movie? I spent all my alcohol rations as soon as I got off, and got the movie right here!-

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Yah, dude! You gotta check this out though!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
What's this? An old army catalog?

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Yeah! Look at this. This is the Gobi Warfare HX21 Combat Chest Protector I was telling you about! Has the "Desert Viper" paint scheme and everything!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
That's really cool. You should keep an eye open for one next time you're on a scav run.

Knight Thomas Speaking  
I would, but they only made those on the west coast. Good luck finding that kinda gear in DC-

Knight Cody Speaking  
Dude, show him the CZ-83 gatling prototype in there.

*Sounds of flipping through pages*

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Oh hey, Knight Vince is stopping bye to drop of that sensor unit optic cable you needed.

Knight Cody Speaking  
Sweet, du-

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Austin. Check this out.

Lancer Austin Speaking  
That's awesome… Look at that? Has the tri-barrel syste-

Knight Cody Speaking  
Oh yeah? Thomas, weren't you gonna tell me about what happened at the range today?

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Right! So, after I finished with the Initiate rifle quals, the range was open to anyone. Shift was almost over when that _Smoking_ Hot Scribe showed up-

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Did you get me her barracks number and shift she gets off?

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Shut up, Ha! But, she was practicing for her Scribe pistol qual, and holding her AEP all weird. I had to help her because her hands were about to melted by the vents. I would have kicked her off my range for all the violations she did if she wasn't so hot, Haha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Shoulda got her barracks number and shift, I was planning on being "Lost" and stumbling across her, Haha!

Knight Cody Speaking  
Dude, Thomas, remember that tool at the range with the Automatic AEP-8?

Knight Thomas Speaking  
That fuckin guy!? Ha!-

Knight Cody Speaking  
Dude, Austin, that guy was alone after his shift and, tell him what happened...

Knight Thomas Speaking  
This guy starts getting mad that he's missing his shots, and I walk him out to his target to see all his shots landed above the target. He said, "It's the wind" and that he needs to calibrate his _pistol_ sights to compensate for it! Haha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Was the poor guy brain damaged or something? Haha!

Knight Cody Speaking  
Right!? Haha!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
I was like, "Dude, you're using a LASER pistol! Just point and shoot!"

Knight Cody Speaking  
I love when Scribes_ think_ they know what they're doing with their weapons!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
No offense, Austin.

Lancer Austin Speaking  
None taken, I'm a Lancer. I did my two weeks of Knight Infantry Haha!-

*Nearby door opens then closes*

Knight Cody/Knight Thomas/Lancer Austin Speaking  
Vinceeent!

Saved User "Knight Vince" Speaking  
Wassup guys? I'm just dropping off that sensor optic cable for Knight Cody.

Lancer Austin Speaking  
You wanna stick around and watch this movie with us?

Knight Vince Speaking  
Can't guys, I gotta take off.

Knight Cody/Knight Thomas/Lancer Austin Speaking  
Later, dude!

*Nearby door opens then closes*

Lancer Austin Speaking  
You guys ready to watch that movie?

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Which movie is it?

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Only the most badass prewar movie of all time!... So they say. "Anchorage: 2066!"

Knight Cody Speaking  
Hook that shit up, brotha!

[3 minutes and 22 seconds pass]

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Are you two ready for the awesomest cinematic experience of your lives?

Knight Cody Speaking  
Fuck yeah, dude.

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Have you seen this before, Austin? Ha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Shut up, Ha! No, I haven't…

[16 minutes and 17 cinematically astounding seconds pass]

*Fantastic holotape movie plays in background*

Lancer Austin Speaking  
What!? What's a woman doing on the Anchorage front line!? The draft didn't put women in combat roles until the first draft of 2067!?

Knight Cody Speaking  
You can thank the old beatniks in "Hollywood" for that inaccuracy, Ha!

[3 minutes and 2 cinematically astounding seconds pass]

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Oh Shit! The Reds just landed!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Dude, Cody! Look at that dude's grip on his rifle! Finger on the trigger while talking to the Captain.

Knight Cody Speaking  
Guy's gonna kill him! Captain! Get down! Hahaha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Shit's about to hit the fan!

[7 minutes and 43 unbelievably action packed seconds pass]

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Bro! That dude is using an M72 Gauss Rifle with the HPO388 Recon Scope!

Knight Cody Speaking  
Basic grunt using a scope made in 2074!? "Oh, Ok Dude!?" Haha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Guys, you don't get it. He's a time traveler. Haha!

[5 minutes and 31 unbelievably action packed seconds pass]

*Explosions and horrific death cry nearby*

Knight Cody/Knight Thomas/Lancer Austin Speaking  
"AAAARRGGH!"

Knight Cody Speaking  
There went his arm!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Look, Austin! That guy has an M90 gas mask with a minigun. Your favorite! Haha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
And no sleeves either!? In sub zero temperatures!? That's fucking impressive! Haha!

Knight Cody Speaking  
His red hot American blood and patriotism keeps him warm! Haha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Fuck! Chinese chemical strike!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Now there's a reason for the gas mask.

[13 minutes and 10 unbelievably action packed seconds pass]

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Fuck, dude! Anchorage fell!? Who'da saw that coming!?

Knight Cody Speaking  
The time traveler saw that coming! Haha!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Oh yeah! Run to the oil fields, Corporal Jones! Chinese bombers would expect you to flee to the mountains! Haha!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
He's pulling a fast one on the Chinese observers!

[2 minutes and 42 unbelievably action packed seconds pass]

Knight Cody Speaking  
They're comin for ya, Corporal Jones!

*Loud explosion noises nearby*

Lancer Austin Speaking  
He's alive! How the hell did he survive that bombardment!?

Knight Cody Speaking  
Oh shit! Chinese Commandos!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Dude, Austin! That commando's got a drum mag on his Type 93 and an LD11 holo sight.

Lancer Austin Speaking  
I see that, I'm so hard right now. Hahaha! Fuck! General Pheng is gonna kill him!

*Horrific death cry nearby*

Knight Cody/Knight Thomas/Lancer Austin Speaking  
"HGGAAAHKK!"

Lancer Austin Speaking  
They got Corporal Jones!

Knight Cody Speaking  
Fuckin Reds, man.

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Fuckin Reds, man.

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Two guys left in the company. Sergeant Michaels, and Private Whatshisname.

[17 minutes and 27 unbelievably action packed and dramatic seconds pass]

*Loud explosion nearby*

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Not Sergeant Michaels!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
It's like that time tha-

Knight Cody Speaking  
Hang on! Let's hear this!-

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Turn it up!

Unknown Voice Speaking  
… I… I… Take this letter, Private *Uurgh* Williams. I-

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Williams! That was his name!

Unknown Voice Speaking  
I aint takin it, Sarn't!

*Dramatic as fuck bloody cough sounds*

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Donchu damned Dah on me, Sarn't!... NO!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
"Come and get some you commie sons of bitches!"

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Come and get some you commie sons of bitches!

Lancer Austin Speaking  
You've seen this before!

Knight Cody Speaking  
Hahaha!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
No I haven't! You can see that line coming a mile away!

[8 minutes and 18 unbelievably action packed and dramatic seconds pass]

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Private Williams! NO!

Knight Cody Speaking  
Guy survived like 200 gunshots in 5 minutes Haha!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Fuckin Reds, man.

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Fuckin Reds, man.

*Horrific death cry nearby*

Knight Cody/Knight Thomas/Lancer Austin Speaking  
"HGGURGH!" "GAAAAAH!"

Knight Cody Speaking  
That was fuckin intense-

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Wait! Is that it!?

*Sounds of mumble reading*

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Shit! Now it's just a cinematic of Americans preparing for war!

*Sounds of nearby door opening and closing*

Saved User "Knight Sergeant Wilson" Speaking  
Everyone alright in here!?

[8 seconds of silence pass]

Knight Thomas Speaking  
Yeah? Why?

Knight Sergeant Wilson Speaking  
It sounded like someone was being murdered in here!?

Knight Cody Speaking  
Oh, nope. It was just us. My bros got the night off and we were watching this intense holotape movie… It's over now.

Knight Sergeant Wilson Speaking  
Which movie? We've had reports of noise complaints from the rec room all night.

Lancer Austin Speaking  
Anchorage: 2066.

Knight Sergeant Wilson Speaking  
No-Fucking-Way! Let me watch it! You guys are out of beer!? Here! I'll run to my room for the beer I saved up! I'll be right back! don't start it without me again!

*Sounds of door opening and footsteps rapidly fading down a hallway*

Lancer Austin Speaking  
You guys down to watch it again!?

Knight Cody Speaking  
Fuck Yeah!

Knight Thomas Speaking  
You know, I just hope when I die, I go out like Corporal Jones.

Knight Cody Speaking  
You mean like, "HGGAAAHKK!"?

Knight Cody/Knight Thomas/Lancer Austin Speaking  
"HGGAAAHKK!" Hahahaha!

*Beeping sounds*

Knight Cody Speaking  
Fuck! I had my recorder on the whole time! Where's my charg-

[Transcription Ended]

**Legacy:** Knight Cody A. Hassles was killed on 12-02-2287 alongside his best friend, Knight Thomas Robler when the Vertibird they were in crashed on it's way to reinforce the Commonwealth Expeditionary Force. Upon recovery of the fated Vertibird's black box, the audio file showed that they both did in fact go, "HGGAAAHKK!" as they perished. May they rest in peace.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Inspiration for this entry came from my brothers and best friends since we always give our own color commentary throughout any movie we have ever watched together Lol! Love you guys, and hope yall enjoyed this!*


	36. Yearling-Scribe-FO3

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE EVA YEARLING]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Senior Scribe Eva Yearling  
**Service Number:** YL-326SS  
**Date of Birth:** 10-19-2247  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Citadel (Current), Adams AFB, Project Purity, Arlington Library Outpost  
**Areas of Research:** Long Range Signal Decryption, Satellite Communications, Plasma based weaponry, Archives/Records  
**Archive Submission:** Audio Transcript (Frequency T83:RFL:23384473)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Audio transcription of 3rd East Coast authorized contact of Lost Hills since severed communications on 03-28-2276. This report was captured on 06-17-2281 at 0832]

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Okay… System is on… Let's turn this to frequency nmmbr[Muffled noises]… Think that's it. Connecting to West Coast LH SATCOMM Sector… Initialized… Okay. Now we wait.

[44 bored seconds of synchronization pass]

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Hello there, who is this?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Callsign: EC-Citadel-PEL SATCOMM Transmission P216. Scribe Yearling speaking. Who am I speaking to?

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Well, well, well, You've _Definitely_ contacted the Lost Hills SATCOMM Sector, Gorgeous. I'm sure you heard All about the legendary _Senior Scribe Gavin Seal_.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Can you see me, Creep?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Indeed I can, Beautiful. Hang on a second… Here I am! Haha! What can I do for you, Scribe?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Oh, good. Let's get this over with. I got a file I'm supposed to transfer for Scribe Klifton.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
What happened to that guy? I chatted with him the past few times and he seems like a cool dude!

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
"Cool dude?" That guy's a perv. Either way, he was sent down to the lab to help with a small project. He'll be back next time, so don't get used to me.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Oh no! Don't say that, Beautiful! You're breaking my wittle heart!

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Whatever, I'm sending you that file. Let me know when the thing is done so I can get that activation code.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You don't wanna chat in the meantime?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Not particularly, no.

[7 sad seconds pass]

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Figures, I wouldn't wanna talk to an east coast waster recruit anyway-

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
I'm not an 'East Coast Waster!" I was born at Lost Hills in 2247! I was the daughter of Senior Paladin Michael Yearling who fought the Enclave at Navarro!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Mmhmm. Sure you were.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Fuck You! I went across the country at the age of 9 and done more for the Brotherhood out here than you've probably done in your pampered Lost Hills life!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
"Pampered Lost Hills life" gotcha…

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Wh-? What are you writing?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Me? Oh! I'm just adding what you're saying to my report for Elder Oslow. See how inclined he is to give you guys that signal support once he hears this… Such a shame; he was starting to like you guys at Citadel. Not so much the guys at your Adams place, Ha!

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
You wouldn't do that! Klifton will kill me, so will Paladin Bael!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Wouldn't I? Hmmm? Maybe I would know better if I wasn't a "Pampered Lost Hills" boy…

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Look! I-

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Hahahahaha! Just fucking with you! I don't care what you think, you're three thousand miles away! Haha!

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
You really are a piece of shit. No wonder Klifton likes you.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You sound so emotional? Why so passionate?... Never mind, good to know I still have that effect on women, Ha!

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
The effect of making women want to decapitate you?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
It takes a lot of hate to wanna decapitate someone. And you know what they say, "Hate is right next to love in the brain."… Was that the expression?... It was something like that...

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
You're horrible.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Whatever… The download's only at 13%!? Must be a glitch.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Christ.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You bored as I am?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
No.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You're a real buzz kill, you know that? You should get Klifton in here. Chatting with his bud is way more important than that other project he's on… Important to west and east relations that is. That is if _present_ company is any example.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
16%. Go faster, thing.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
What do you even do for the east coast, "Ms. My Father was a Paladin"?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
I got moved to SATCOMM from Plasma based energy weapons.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Hmm? Figured you woulda specialized in "Water Purification" Ha! But Plasma systems, huh? Pretty impressive… If you were a Squire.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Listen, Moron. I didn't like that Project Purity crap any more than anyone out West! Also, you know plasma weapons, huh? I bet you couldn't tell the difference between a nuclear heat diffusion coil and a gamma shielded C199A internal circuitry unit!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Everyone! Come quick! Scribe Yearling looked up some vocab in the archive! I bet you were an Archive Scribe, weren't you?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Oh! My-! Nobody brings up my time in the Order of the Quill!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
I'm gonna find you. Then I'm gonna melt you into plasma, find a Microtech pneumatic plasma cartridge reaction press, recycle your melted corpse into ammo, and shoot you even further away.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
When you put me in your cartridge chamber, are your gonna press your fingers down on the plasma condenser switches so I don't go off without warning?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Yes. I'm also going to amplify the wattage of the secondary overcharge containment tanks so that it gets unbearably hot if you're within two feet of me before I pull the trigger.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
That way, when I finally release, I shoot out with enough power?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
I'll also open the lower receiver vents so that you have a chance to cool down and recharge just enough before I make you fire again.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You'll probably need a barrel mod of water or liquid nitrogen so I can be ready for round two quicker?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
No need. After the amount of plasma discharge I get from the first shot, the heat dissipaters will channel the chemical exhaust out the ejection hatch. If you aren't ready to fire again, I can always manually blow on the barrel to help finish off your cartridge.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
…

*Audible sounds of Scribe Seal's heartbeat*

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Take your robes off. Now.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Yes ma'am.

*Frantic shuffling sounds*

*Door opens then closes*

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Did you get tha- AHH! What are you doing!?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Paladin Bael!? F-!

Paladin "Bael" Speaking  
AHH! What the Hell, Yearling!?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Paladin, I was just-

Paladin Bael Speaking  
Just- You know-?... I don't wanna hear it! Cover up, finish that doc transfer, and meet me in B Ring. I'm gonna have some words with you about… This!?

*Door opens then closes*

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Oh look, it's done.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Hurry up and generate that code.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Generating. That was pretty intense, huh?... We'll have to finish that next time.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Not a chance. You aren't really my type.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Really? Present circumstances would say otherwise.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Yeah, until I saw under those robes… You should bulk up a bit more.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Whatever… I don't need to bulk up for some chick over three thousand miles away, I'm perfect… This fucking thing's slow today.

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
I bet you're pretty lonely. Not a lot of friends?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
I'm not lonely. I got Scribe Klifton on your end. I also got my buddy, Paladin Bowen… Here we go. You ready for the code? Ok, that'll be 9-0-3-3-4-3-0-0-0-9-2-4-5-1

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
…4-5-1. Done.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Aaand Received. This is a big one. Thanks for that, Scribe. And thank you even more for that... Show? Anything else to report?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
Nope. Are we done here?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Why so eager to leave, Gorgeous?

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
I'm in a bunch of trouble now with my Paladin because of you.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
This was _my_ fault!?... Yeah, we're don-

Scribe Yearling Speaking  
EC-CTDL SATCOMM Sector, signing off.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
See ya rou-

[EC-CTDL SATCOMM Sector connection terminated]

Scribe Seal Speaking  
That was sorta rude… "My fault?" Hmmph… Women, man. I don't understand them… Shit, my end's still recording… Maybe I should start working out with Paladin Bowen?... At least I know I still got the charm, Ha!-

[WC-LH SATCOMM Sector connection terminated]

[Transcription ended]

**Legacy: **Senior Scribe Eva Yearling continues to serve and research with distinction. Even despite her reprimand for the unprofessional incident, Scribe Eva Yearling (At the time) proved more than valuable in the years post reintegration to become a Senior Scribe. Let her entry be a reminder to all members that indulging in primal urges is not the proper way to combat boredom during command sanctioned long range SATCOMM data transmissions. Although, her legacy should also remind our brothers and sisters that even reprimands can be overcome and serve as a stepping stone on the way to greater service.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Couldn't find Scribe Yearling's first name, so I chose a random one from my list*

*They were talking about plasma weaponry. Promise.*


	37. Fisher-Knight-FO4

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT BRIAN FISHER]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight Brian Fisher  
**Service Number:** 20034521  
**Date of Birth:** 06-29-2265  
**Date of Death:** 11-21-2287  
**Place of Death:** Goodneighbor  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Prydwen, Adams AFB  
**Noted Engagements:** JP Survey 005, Battlezone 0382 CW  
**Tech Recovered:** T-51 Govt. Warehouse VI, XT28 Fusion Battery Converter  
**Archive Submission: **Audio Transcription (RT Advanced Proto)

[Beginning Recording]

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Hello?... Huh? Would you look at that? It's recording everything I say… This is Asp-No! KNIGHT Brian Fisher speaking!

*Echoing steps get closer*

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Fisher! There you are! Paladin Stock is about to give us our first Liberty Briefing, and the whole unit is gathering in the chow hall!

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Dammit! Give me a second, Dani!... You Scribes always this up tight?

Scribe "Dani" Speaking  
Yes, and don't call me "Dani" You know Sergeant or one of the Paladins will whip you if they hear us calling each other by first name… What is that thing by the way?

Knight Fisher Speaking  
It's just some recorder thing that Proctor Teagan gave me for getting him that bottle of whiskey. I think this is the thing that got Knight Harris chewed out last week. Here, take it, "Scribe Dani Waldron" Haha!

[10 Seconds Pass]

*Distant voices and rustling sounds increase in volume*

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
Hurry up, man!

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Fuck! I'm ready! Let's go.

[Recording skips 1 minute and 28 seconds]

*Indistinct voices loud*

[Device unable to transcribe]

*Voices volume lowered*

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
Oh, here's your thing back.

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Thanks… Why do we even have to be here for this? We heard the same Liberty Briefing a thousand times.

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
Well, yeah? That's protocol? Plus, you gotta keep telling the Initiates how to conduct themselves on Libo or they'll get themselves killed… Was hoping your promotion to Knight would give you a bit more maturity, so you better listen as well.

Knight Fisher Speaking  
I'm mature as I need to be. These briefings still seem like a waste of time… You know what I mean: Tell Initiates and Aspirants not to do something, and they'll do it anyway if they're stupid enough…

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
You mean if _you're_ stupid enough? Listen to you talk, Haha! You were only an Aspirant longer than most… Plus, this is our first Libo Briefing since showing up in the Commonwealth.

Knight Fisher Speaking  
You're right about that last part, but screw you! I earned my rank. So, I think I earned the right to talk a little-

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Good Evening Brothers!

Scribe Waldron/Knight Fisher/Other Indistinct Voices Speaking  
Good Evening Paladin Stock!

Paladin Stock Speaking  
You all are probably ready for some God Damned well-earned Liberty? Is that right!?

Scribe Waldron/Knight Fisher/Other Indistinct Voices Speaking  
YES SIR!

Paladin Stock Speaking  
Me too, but you know the drill. We got some business to cover.

*Crowd groans, then stops instantly*

Paladin Stock Speaking  
Shut up, now!... Alright. This is the first Libo Briefing I've given since we got here in the Commonwealth. So, shit's a bit different now that we're in hostile territory.

[10 silent seconds pass]

Paladin Stock Speaking  
First off, I wanna say congratulations to all on this successful trip from the Capital Wastes. We've made great progress and seen nothing but victories in our short time here-

*Crowd cheers*

Paladin Stock Speaking  
Shut it!... Anyway, I know things been relatively slow as of late, and recon missions been scattered, but there's a plan in the works. I also know a lot of you are pissed off that there was no sign up for the Fort Strong Mission, but Paladin Danse was leading a precision strike team with the aid of our new Commonwealth native guide… What is it Knight Kitts?

Knight Kitts Speaking  
Are we able to stay here on Libo? Or is leaving mandatory? Not sure if I wanna associate with Commonwealth trash!

*Indistinct murmured agreement*

Paladin Stock Speaking  
I'm getting to that Dammit! But no, you don't have to take advantage of the Libo boundaries. You all are more than welcome to stay aboard the Prydwen, or head below. There'll also be flights to our Cambridge Outpost if you're looking for a change of scenery while staying useful. Although the Assault and Recon Mission signup sheets are full, there are still plenty of openings for Squire mentorship assignments, and work in the garage that needs doing if you're inclined. Also, Logistics still needs hands for the last of that equipment from Fort Strong…

Unknown Voice Speaking  
What are the Libo boundaries if we need a break?

Paladin Stock Speaking  
I know you're probably spent from that assault on Jamaica Plain, but… SHUT UP! I'm getting to it! So, once this briefing is over; Knights, Scribes, and Aspirants are authorized to visit Diamond City and Goodneighbor. All other settlements are deemed too dangerous at the moment. You all know that this Liberty period is only two days, so you know to report back in by 5pm on Sunday…

Unknown Voice Speaking  
Why did the Elder authorize this Libo period, Paladin?

Paladin Stock Speaking  
Swear to God; next person who interrupts me is getting thrown off the flight deck!... Now, as you all know; strike teams are the only ones conducting missions right now, and our Prime teams are busy trying to put the big boy back together. So, there's a backlog of troops aboard the Prydwen on standby. Putting it simply: You all are unnecessary until we find a way into the Institute, and there aren't enough things to do right now for everyone. Until things heat up, and they will, believe me; Liberty will be authorized every five days…

*Crowd chattering*

Paladin Stock Speaking  
Alright! In conclusion, if you decide to visit those Commonwealth Settlements, remember my usual rules: Don't kill anyone that shouldn't be killed. Don't drink and man the door gun. Don't put your dick in anything that doesn't want your dick in it… Knight Captain Cade says that last rule applies to both humans and animals!...

*Crowd laughing*

Paladin Stock Speaking  
Also, abide by whatever rules the settlements have. Don't go anywhere alone. Finally, report any potential tech you find to one of the Proctors, or your CO… Alright! You're free till Sunday!

*Crowd disperses, chattering intensifies, then halts instantly*

Paladin Stock Speaking  
One last thing! Be sure to welcome Paladin Brandis back if you see him. The man's been through a lot! Ok, fail to report in by five and you'll wish you hadn't! You all are dismissed! Enjoy your Liberty.

*Indistinct chattering resumes*

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Did you wanna go to one of those settlements? Or just find a way to stay busy here?

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
You just made Knight after Jamaica Plain, right?

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Yeah?... Last damned mission I'll be going on this whole campaign if things stay stagnant the way they have. You seen the Corkboard recently?-

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
I have. But, I was thinking we should… I don't know… Find a place to celebrate?...

Knight Fisher Speaking  
What were you thinking?

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
I don't know… Read a scout report saying that "Goodneighbor" place seemed interesting.

Knight Fisher Speaking  
I'm down. Let's catch the first ride out of here. Don't think the flights into Boston should be too packed. Sounds like most of the unit is going to be staying aboard or heading below.

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
Perfect! Let's see?... I don't have too many caps on me. What about you?

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Broke already? We just got paid a few days ago? Haha! But, yeah I got a few. A couple extra actually from a dead waster outside Jamaica Plain. Poor sap also had a strange flier on him-

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
Perfect, but yes I'm a bit broke. Spent some extra caps on some makeup from an Aspiran-

*Echoing footsteps get louder*

Scribe Waldron/Knight Fisher Speaking  
Welcome back, Paladin Brandis. Ad Victoriam.

[6 seconds pass]

*Echoing footsteps fade away*

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
No greeting?... You see that look in his eyes?

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Can't imagine what he's been through the past few years… Anyway, "makeup" huh?... You're such a girly girl, Haha!

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
Shut up! Haha!

[7 awkward seconds pass]

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Wanna go check out that big machine thing they're working on in the cleared section down below? Maybe also take a look at the progress on Liberty Prime?

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
Sure. We got some time to kill before that flight into Boston.

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Alright, let's go… I think I got my caps on me.

*Rustling and jingling sounds*

Knight Fisher Speaking  
Caps… Check… Aw, Dammit!

Scribe Waldron Speaking  
What's the matter?

Knight Fisher Speaking  
This Damned recorder was on the whole time… Here we go… and…

[Recording Ended]

**Legacy:** Knight Brian Fisher was reportedly killed on 11-21-2287 in Commonwealth settlement designation "Goodneighbor" according to a firsthand account from Scribe Daniella Waldron. New reports indicate settlement to be hostile and anarchic. Knight Brian Fisher's death led to strict enforcement of regulations regarding unsanctioned fraternization with Commonwealth natives. Goodneighbor is currently designated as "Off Limits", and East Coast Brotherhood Command is currently considering possible plans of action against the settlement.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Made this because I was thinking about "Libo Briefings" in the Marines and got inspiration about what _Not_ to do during Libo Lol. Hope yall enjoyed this dumbass bit of nostalgia for me. Haha*


	38. Klifton-Scribe-FO3

**\- You Have Selected [SCRIBE DANIEL KLIFTON]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member: **Scribe Daniel Klifton  
**Service Number:** KT-309CS  
**Date of Birth:** 09-28-2255  
**Date of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Place of Death:** Presently Serving  
**Chapter:** East Coast  
**Duty Stations:** Citadel (Current), Project Purity

**Areas of Research:** Satellite Communications, Prewar Records  
**Archive Submission:** Audio/Console Data Recording (Frequency T83:RFL:23384473)

[Holotape recording transcribed by LH Level 3 Scribes for Archive Submission. Playable audio file unavailable through this terminal – See Senior Scribe Jonas Eckler for original holotape]

[Audio transcription of 1st East Coast authorized contact of Lost Hills since severed communications on 03-28-2276. This report was captured on 03-13-2281 at 1004]

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
It is… Linking! Awesome. Let's hope those pricks don't deny me again.

[21 seconds of bored synchronization pass]

[SATCOMM video link denied : Text based link allowed]

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Well that's good… Sort of. Let's see. Let me type, …

*Muffled sounds*

[EC-CTDL SATCOMM messaged: Hello. This is Scribe Daniel Klifton with EC-CTDL SATCOMM Sector. Attempting contact with WC-LH SATCOMM Sector on frequency: T83:RFL:23384473 for a status report and possible connection for EC and WC relations.]

[WC-LH SATCOMM messaged: This is Scribe Gavin Seal with WC-LH SATCOMM Sector. WC-LH Codex section 19.38.17 (2277 Revision V.2845) Paragraph 13, line 20, authorizes me to transmit the following message: Screw you Sarah. We don't wanna talk to you… You bitch.]

[EC-CTDL SATCOMM messaged: This isn't her! I told you; this is Scribe Daniel Klifton, dumbass. She's been dead for 8 months now! Got her ass ripped by a super mutant! You idiot!]

[WC-LH SATCOMM messaged: Haha! She got her "Ass ripped by a super mutant"? Haha!]

[EC-CTDL SATCOMM messaged: I mean, not literally Haha! But she isn't around no more. Buncha guys here asked me to contact you pricks since we've been leaderless for a while.]

[WC-LH SATCOMM messaged: Why would we wanna hear from a bunch of Lyons' "Do gooders"?]

[EC-CTDL SATCOMM messaged: Because the whole Lyons clan is gone! You moron!... I got reports about the Maxson kid?... I heard you guys out west jerk off to the Maxson name Haha!]

[WC-LH SATCOMM typing: …]

[WC-LH SATCOMM typing: …]

[WC-LH SATCOMM typing: …]

[WC-LH SATCOMM messaged: Alright, establishing video link now.]

[51 bored seconds of synchronization pass]

[Video link established]

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Hey…

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Hey…

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Scribe Seal…

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Scribe Klifton… But you have to call me, "Gauss Guy"

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You have to call me, "Laser Lad"

Scribe Seal/Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Sweet name, br-…

Scribe Seal/Scribe Klifton Speaking  
…

Scribe Seal Speaking  
… You like Sarah Lyons?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Yeah… I did… Not Owen though.

[8 seconds of skepticism pass]

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Oh yeah?… Gauss Guy?... Why's that?

[7 seconds of skepticism pass]

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Owen was a drag. I didn't join the Brotherhood to research RAD treatments for Megaton.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Why'd you like Sarah, Gauss Guy?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
She had a rockin bod…

[13 tense seconds pass]

Scribe Seal Speaking  
No way! Really!?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Hell yeah, My man!

*Both laughing*

Scribe Seal Speaking  
I would've enabled the video connection sooner if I knew that! Haha!

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Seriously, Man! Probably wouldn't've seen it in that armor she was always in but, Oooooooh Man! I caught her in B Ring one time slipping out of it and-

Scribe Seal Speaking  
She was blonde, right? I think I saw that in her super old personnel file once-

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Man, she got out of that armor and I'm was like, "Daaaaam! Why you always hiding that _thang_ in there, Sarah!?"

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You said that though?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Hmm?... Of course!? I mean, wouldn't you?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
I don't know if I could say that to a previous Elder's daughter! That's awesome though!... Bro! Send me an updated personnel file!

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Already on it, My Man!...

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Short file, huh?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Yeah! Give me that activation code!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Okay, it's: 9-0-3-6-3-5-7-2-5-3-4-3-3

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
…4-3-3. Didn't I tell you?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Bro… This chick is FIIIIIIINE!... Shame she followed in her deadbeat father's legacy.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Seriously!...

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Wait!?... What was it you were calling about?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Oh, well, we've been pretty leaderless since Elder Legs croaked, and so we've been trying to get some aid from you guys in the west since things been fucked here.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
How so?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Well, we've installed 3 different Elders since Elder Hottie went, and most of the brothers and sisters were looking for some sort of guidance. Lots of them wanna get back to the old ways, but we don't really know what that is since they been under the Lyons clan for so long.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
I see, Elder Blondie's been saying the same thing in the text transmissions I've let through, but she was all, "We need support! A resident of 'Bigtown' sprained their ankle!" What the Hell is "Bigtown" anyway? Haha!

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Nah, Man! None of that! We've been split, and most of the big dogs around here are looking for some sort of connection with you guys and getting some sort of purpose.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
All great to hear, Gauss Guy! I think I speak on behalf of all the Elders here when I say, that's fuckin sweet! You said you have some big reports and updates?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Indeed I do, Laser Lad! I'll start the transmission now-

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Ok, is there a status update on Project Purity in there? I'll definitely need that for the report to my Senior Scribe…

[8 seconds of awkward silence]

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Just kidding! Hahaha!

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Oh Man! You got me good! Hahaha! I'm starting the transfer now. Hit me up with that activation code when it's done!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You got it, Gauss Guy. And yeah, since we cut comms with you guys, I guess nobody filled Sarah in on the fact we don't give a crap about the locals. The first time she contacted me over a year ago, she tried opening with a transfer about that "Project Purity." When I opened it, I'm was all like "Whaaaaat!?" Haha! We don't give a crap about "Water"!? Haha!

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
I can't believe she opened with that! Even I knew you guys are into the _Real_ tech and shit, Haha!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Man, seriously! Every time she contacted us, she was all, "We need support! Our guys our fratting with Outcasts! Send support!" Haha! Or, "We lost three Knights defending Canterbury Commons, there must be something the west can do!" Haha! I was all, "Maybe you shouldn't've defended the place in the first place!"

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
You said that though!?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Hmm?... Of course!? Texted it though. She kept complaining that she was having to take "The Pride"? Everywhere she went? Since she was all, "My troops are fratting with Outcasts" or "Not motivated to save 'Arefu'?"

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Elder Blondie was killer in combat, but I remember those days. One of her Pride guys tried conscripting me into a team for some dumb mission, but I'm was all, "I'm under Paladin Bael at Citadel." Then I smacked him upside the head with some "Chain that Binds" knowledge! Haha!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You're fuckin cool, Gauss Guy! By the way, how're those Outcast guys doing?

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Oh Man, they're kicking ass, and saving tech left and right!... Or so the patrols that frat with them say. I was totally gonna join them, but Paladin Bael at Citadel is a cool guy. Man, you gotta check out their power armor! It's all black and red, and looks super cool!... I wish we'd update our colors, pale blue is boring-

Scribe Seal Speaking  
That armor sounds awesome! But hey! I'll boost the transmission radius for the satellite to give the Outcasts some signal support. Maybe see if I can contact them.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
That sounds like a plan, Laser Lad. I gotta say; that name is totally sweet!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Yours too, My Man! I gotta let you know though. My boss, and then Elder Oslow gotta go through the reports before we can send any kind of support, so it could take a while.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Not an issue, I'll be here! Haha!... So, how are things going for you guys out there?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Things are a bit rough. Mostly just harassing I-15 and hitting the NCR when we can. We did establish comms with our Mojave boys though, so that's goo-

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Who're the NCR?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Imagine a nation full of Owen Lyons'. Then throw in some corrupt politicians, aggressive expansionism, and their feeling that they can charge you money just to breath air… That's NCR.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Uuugh!? They sound like dicks! I wa-

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Ope! It's done!... Generating that code… and… Ok, ready for it?... Awesome, that'll be 9-0-8-8-4-1-0-0-0-9-9-9-1-0-4-4

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
…1-0-4-4… and… Enter!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You weren't lying… This is a big one… Like I said, it could take a bit to sort through it before we send any kind of support or whatever. You know, go through the proper channels, and all that.

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
No problem! But hey! You gotta give me your service number for my report! Make sure I let them know who's been so cool and helpful!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You got it, Gauss Guy! My service number is: 100…

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
1-0-0-…?

Scribe Seal Speaking  
696969696969

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
6-9-6-9- HAHAHA!

*Hysterical laughing sounds*

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Hahahaha! Man! You are fucking HILARIOUS! Haha!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
Haha! Oh Man! That was too funny! Haha! For real though, that'll be: 10034273

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
…2-7-3. Perfect. You're the best, Man! And hey, the updates on the Maxson kid are in there too. He's done some good shit, and a lot of growing up since I joined the Brotherhood.

Scribe Seal Speaking  
You're a recruit?... No matter. You're all good in my book, Gauss Guy!

Scribe Klifton Speaking  
Awesome! Till next time, this is EC-CTDL SATCOMM Sector, signing off. See ya, Laser Lad!

Scribe Seal Speaking  
This is WC-LH SATCOMM Sector, signing off. Later, Gauss Guy!

[Unfortunately, this transmission was what led to the reestablishment of East and West Coast relations after multiple years of severed communications due to the previous EC Elders. Though the documents of the link were full of tales of valor, reports on every statistic, accounts of senior members desperate for return to the mission, and the admission of an informal end to the East Coast Civil War, both Scribes mentioned were reprimanded for their informal conduct. A conduct that both Scribes refuse to correct even after nearly three dozen links since the events above – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**Legacy: **Scribe Daniel Klifton continues to serve and monitor satellite communications from across the wasteland with "Distinction."

**[NEXT ENTRY]**


	39. Arton-Knight-FONV

**\- You Have Selected [KNIGHT CLAY ARTON]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Knight Clay Arton  
**Service Number:** 10048360  
**Date of Birth:** 06-16-2255  
**Date of Death:** 04-29-2283  
**Place of Death:** The Hub  
**Chapter:** West Coast – Mojave  
**Duty Stations:** Hidden Valley, Helios One, LA Watchpost 002, Lost Hills  
**Noted Engagements:** Battle for Helios One, LA Gun Runners Operation  
**Tech Recovered:** COC Neural Device, Encrypted Nellis Holodisk, BADTFL Civil L&P Holodisk, Un-sourced Docs & Disks [Remove]  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

10/25/2281

You ever have your past catch up to you and round house kick you upside the head? That happened to me just yesterday. I was working with Scribe Pogue on his stupid dictionary thing to pass the time since I still had a few hours to pass before my surface patrol when Senior Scribe Ibsen confronted me. Yep, the last surface scav run I ever went on before the Helios mess caught up to me. My only excuse for what happened was that I was young and stupid at the time.

Back in 2275, and before all that crap at Helios, my last scav run with Paladin Ramos's team took us to a little ruin in the suburbs of Vegas. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the office complex we were going through was believed to be a simple 3rd party contractor that did paperwork for some government installation to the northwest. We found some interesting documents inside, but I didn't find anything worthwhile there. Sorta feeling desperate to come back with Something for the archive, I happened upon an apparent miracle. A miracle for an idiot junior Knight.

Inside an abandoned car outside, I found a skeleton sitting in the driver seat and a number of briefcases in the back seats. Figuring the guy was some big shot for the office complex (given all the briefcases) I opened them up to find them full of trash. I couldn't believe it, each brief case was packed to the brim with documents marked "Classified" and "Top Secret." Upon reading some of them, I saw that they were full of utter trash. All those documents essentially titled "Important" were everything from grocery lists, to Grognak Fan fiction drafts, to contracts that basically legally bound women to sleep with the guy upon their signing. Stupid Junior Knight brain kicked in by saying "Clearly these are diversions for something important." Finally I came across the case full of holodisks. One was titled "Proof of Reptilian Humanoid Government Infiltration", another was titled, "Proof of Vera's Affair with Wilfred the Wizard", but the one that really caught my attention was, "Government Secrets from West Tek Confinement (Not a Virus)."

I was sold right there. All those seemingly nonsensical documents and conspiratorial holodisks were _Definitely_ just cover ups for some incredible information that just needed deciphering. I packed all of the papers and disks into only two briefcases that nearly burst at the seams, and when the Paladin and rest of the team came out, I showed my pal, Knight Lorenzo what I found. He was certain that I found a bunch of trash after looking briefly over them, but I insisted that was just what the owner wanted everyone to think. He was hesitant, and only said that I should put my own name on the discoveries as I sorted and bagged them back at Helios, instead of the team's. I stupidly agreed since I would get all the credit when the Scribes finally decrypt some Silo launch codes, the locations of secret research centers, or who even knew what else.

Anyway, back at Helios, I sorted, bagged, and labeled the items, and a few weeks went by. I forgot about that after the team was ambushed by an NCR company. I spent the next few weeks skirmishing with NCR troops on their way to Helios, fought in the siege, and helped execute McNamara's retreat to Hidden Valley. So much happened during the setup at Hidden Valley, tending the wounded, and then with all the patrols and bunker or equipment maintenance. Although, the Lockdown has been going on for nearly 6 years now, and we'd found new ways to keep busy or stay amused.

About a year ago, the Scribes got a high priority list of info to catalog from Lost Hills about the Midwest and East Coast Brotherhood, so they've been busy with that. Not even to mention the amount of crap the Scribes were behind on before that. They were still cataloging stuff from the Enclave War and start of our NCR War back at Helios. However, less than a week ago, they got caught up to some of the finds from when we were under Elijah, and of course, my last scav run.

I had all but forgotten about that pile of trash I pulled from those ruins until Senior Scribe Ibsen's team uploaded the one that said "Not Virus." Apparently, the thing lied. That holodisk was_ In Fact_, a virus. The team of Archive Scribes was shut out of their data stores and all the info they spent the past 6 years of lockdown on were buried behind that long dead idiot's program that corrupted everything and jumped between every terminal on the whole network.

Like I said, I had largely forgotten about that until just yesterday when the data stores were locked, they saw whose name was on the collection bags, and Scribe Ibsen came in screaming at me. 6 years after that idiotic find, and Ibsen ran the incident all the way up to Elder McNamara, back down to Paladin Ramos, and then to me. I'm not sure what my punishment will be, but I hope it's not latrine cleaning duty or grocery shopping. I suppose I have nobody to blame but my ignorant young self… and that moron who parked his car full of fake documents and viruses outside an important scav location. No idea what that long dead idiot's goals were, but I hope he's been in Hell the past 200 years!

**Legacy:** Knight Clay Arton's body was discovered on 04-29-2283 on a return trip to Lost Hills after a change in duty station. Reports are unclear as to what happened, all is known is that after checking in at Hub Watchpost 001, he was found dead in a Hub alleyway. Believed to have been killed by NCR bounty hunters, the Brotherhood Codex was updated on 10-30-2283 to never allow lone travel within NCR territory. After a life of heroism, excellent tech recovery, and the occasional mishap (as noted in the entry), may this brother find peace in knowing his brothers and sisters across the wasteland will continue to honor his legacy and learn from his mistakes.

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*This is how I imagined the finding of the data disk with the virus in Fallout New Vegas*


	40. Hill-Paladin-FOVB

**\- You Have Selected [PALADIN DEVON HILL]**

* * *

**[PREVIOUS ENTRY]**

**Member:** Paladin Devon Hill  
**Service Number:** 10088101  
**Date of Birth:** 07-09-2221  
**Date of Death:** Status Unavailable  
**Place of Death:** Status Unavailable  
**Chapter:** West Coast – Sonoran W  
**Duty Stations:** Maxson Bunker (Last Known), Lost Hills, Den Watchpost 001  
**Noted Engagements:** Arizona Expedition, NCR Modoc Infiltration, Redding Reserve Assault, Frontier Impediment Campaign, Siege of Navarro  
**Tech Recovered:** Chinese PLA RF "Fly on the Wall" Monitor, Stealthboy Mk I Cache, 500mm Atmospheric Scattershell Cache  
**Archive Submission:** Journal Entry

02-26-2254

I can't tell you how stupid I think this is. Writing down my thoughts? Having me see a therapist? They even moved me back to Lost Hills because some of them think I'm losing it. I guess my brothers and sisters think serving our cause too well is a "Bad" thing. They just booted me out of the Circle of Steel after my part in the Redding business. I don't think I understand it; all I did was infiltrate the town with the team, one thing goes wrong, and then I have to see a head doctor. We spent weeks there, planning, gathering intel, evading brownie patrols, and the mission objective got completed perfectly. If it wasn't for the kid who cried "Paladin!" and what I did to him, I would be called a hero right now. Instead, Knight Reyes saw what I did, and everyone calls the team a hero, while they look at me like a sick puppy that needs help! If I didn't do that, the whole mission would've been fucked!

05-08-2256

Things have been better, I suppose. I think the whole Brotherhood more or less forgot what happened during the specifics of Redding. I've written down so much, and looking back at my old entries, I realize what a mess I was. I'm still just a regular Paladin, so the COS won't have to deal with me, but that last mission with them was just what I wanted my whole life. It's been over two years since that, and the NCR economy is still recovering. The initial damage of that mission gave us a big enough window to send a bunch of guys out east. I was there when they left. Most thought that trek across the wasteland would be suicide, but they were being led by Head Paladin Lyons. Serving under him during the Enclave war was really something else. Although, the decision was still controversial, and I remember when that troop rotation came back from the north wondering where their friends went. In any event, the doc has been considering reassigning me to combat duty up north. My time with the Circle was fun, but it'll be good to bring the pain in a full suit of 51 again.

09-24-2256

Oh man is it great giving the NCR the what for! I was the newest commander in the Frontier Impediment Campaign, and Senior Paladin Billings knew my reputation. Even though he didn't have direct access to the Circle, he used me and my team as his own personal infiltrators in the north. After days of showing my squad the tactics of the Circle, I led the Modoc garrison infiltration. Last week, we crept into the NCR Center's HQ, eliminated the sentries, and goodness, what a show. So many brownies aint seeing home again, and wouldn't you know it? Their supply depot contained just the sort of things we are fighting up north for. Everything from data chips from northern CA factories, all the way to confiscated gauss rifles from the Enclave war. Why the NCR wasn't using those to take out our patrols, I'll never know, but I suppose that's NCR for you. Also, one thing the team found were crates of those old Stealthboys. I was taken aback at that, and fondly remembered those during my COS days. I spent countless days with those devices. To this day, I've yet to find a feeling quite like being invisible. Either way, we packed up what we could and spent the next few days shipping that gear to The Den. It wasn't like there was anyone to stop us, and those who escaped would have to rally enough troops from the other NCR outposts.

11-27-2256

There's nothing like a Stealthboy. So warm, so cold, so invisible. In my own little world, nobody can see me, nobody can judge me.

03-13-2257

We finally returned to Lost Hills after the rotation, and SP Billings was replaced by SP Emery. Upon arrival at Lost Hills, we informed the Elder council of our successes, handed over reports, tech recovered, and SP told me that I was specifically recommended for Senior Status. I was so honored. Of course, I still wasn't part of the COS, but I was finally making a real name for myself as a standard member of the Brotherhood after so many years away from it.

Also, when we arrived back at LH, the unit was informed about a strange situation. Despite our successes up north, while we were away, the NCR had started focusing more of their attention on Lost Hills itself. Bunkers and Watchposts across the NCR territory started being targeted as patrols and scav teams had to link up all over the place to combat NCR companies marching on different installations. I guess when you win someplace, you lose someplace else. Just days before we arrived, the NCR launched a half assed assault on Lost Hills itself, but fell back to avoid "Collateral" against their citizens in the "State of Maxson." After the loss of their artillery at the start of the war, I thought it was agreed that all the fighting would take place in the north. NCR breaks their treaties once again. It was decided that they'd combat us in their own territory, and even labeled us a "Terrorist organization." Yeah we destroyed their gold, and ruined their economy, but when they start losing some battles in the north, it's okay to mark us and try to root us out like tics.

03-18-2257

We still have another week of leave left, but I'm still under Senior Paladin Billings, and just heard the new orders. Senior Paladin Billings was promoted to Head Paladin, and is going to be leading an expedition into some place called the "Sonoran Wasteland." Me, and 54 other Paladins, Knights, and Scribes are heading towards some old government bunker in the Arizona wastes to establish a safe house. I'm not sure what our mission is, but even though I didn't get the promotion to SP, I'll be in charge of the expedition's armament. In other words; I'll be in charge of what the unit needs.

05-01-2257

We finally made it. I know I mentioned this in the past 30 entries, but this Sonoran Wasteland is one giant shitshow. I thought there were a lot of tribals and slavers up north, but those aint got nothing compared to this place. After crossing the Colorado River, I lost track after two days trying to count the number of tribes and raider gangs we came across. Of course, they stayed away when they saw the sort of firepower we were packing. We were harassed a bit by a group of tribal raiders, but Billings knew my skills and had me follow them back to their camp. After decimating a few of them, and interrogating one, I learned they were from the "Have-Su" tribe. The illiterate man showed me where their home was on the map, and it was in the ruins of the old town of "Havesu." Why they didn't just name their tribe "Havesu" I don't know, but I let the little spear chucker go and regrouped.

We ended up heading east after that, past some friendly tribals, went north, and found the coordinates for the bunker in the woods southeast of Flagstaff. We've been here a few days, and I only mentioned the slavers in the first paragraph because our scouts came back with news of a slaver army north of us that put Metzger's slavers to shame. News of that was pretty creepy, but the bunker, that Billings named "Maxson Bunker" was incredibly secure and fortified.

05-25-2257

Billings got the comms systems running a week ago, and we got in contact with Lost Hills. Upon doing so, our comms officer started the connection, and Billings was promoted to Elder. Good for him, he definitely earned it. It was also then that we learned the purpose of our expedition, and the mission of the "Arizona Chapter" of the Brotherhood of Steel. We were to serve solely as a safehouse to ensure the shipment of physical tech and documentation from California. Apparently, the Lost Hills Elders didn't like the way the war was going with NCR despite our victories in the north, and decided to have us secure some of their oldest discoveries away from the California battlefields and battle NCR wherever we find them. Only problem is that there are no NCR to be seen out this way, and that means the only task we have is to await doc shipments. The only real threat out here seems to be that slaver army, since tribals and raiders seem to steer clear of this area.

Speaking of that slaver army, we were visited only yesterday by a representative of them… and a portion of that army. They did seem more organized than Metzger's slaver army, but when every Paladin and Knight came out of the bunker with enough energy weapons and ammo to melt the prewar population, their "Legate" or whatever seemed willing to negotiate.

Turns out, they were there because the Have-Su tribe of the south west pleaded for Legion assistance to wipe us out. We at least learned the name of the slavers "The Legion" and are currently awaiting a response from their leader by the name of "Caesar." Seems like a prick.

06-04-2257

Today, "Caesar" approached the bunker, only with an entourage of about 15 fellas. I wasn't there for it, but Billings told us all that the Caesar guy is an alright person. Apparently, he was from California himself and was well familiar with us and the NCR. He said he'd focus his agreement with the Have-Su on the tribals of Sedona and other nameless groups. We also promised we'd avoid liquefying his patrols if he turns a blind eye to the incoming document traffic. Everything went swimmingly, and now we have a decent peace with our crazy neighbors up north. That, and I'm also almost done unpacking the armory. Not that there's much need for all the gear we have.

02-11-2258

There is practically nothing to do here. We might as well be on lockdown. The only people who are busy are the Scribes who unpack the docs and tech from California. The only Knights and Paladins that get to do anything are the ones who head out to meet the traffickers and escort the shipments here. Of course, I don't get to go on those because I'm stuck manning the armory and cataloging records I made last year! The only way I've found to have fun is by making those who come to me get authorization from every Tom, Dick, and Harry before I relinquish the gear. It's so funny watching their faces as they spend half the day running to the different levels before I release a single energy cell. Maybe I'll update the requisition forms myself just to see if anyone notices.

04-22-2258

During my 90 billionth inventory log, I happened to notice the crate of Stealthboys I mandated for the expedition. I honestly expected to use them more on the trip for forward reconnaissance, but most of the tribals ran away from us. Either way, not like anyone will miss them. Maybe I can combat the boredom with nostalgia from my Circle days.

10-17-2258

The Stealthboys have definitely made this place more bearable. Sometimes, I'll turn one on when I hear someone coming down the hall. They'll come up to the cage, wonder where I am, and just before they turn around, I'll turn it off. So many people have had to change their underwear after I materialize right in front of them Haha!

It's been fun sneaking around the rec room and messing with people as a ghost. It's gotten to the point where some of the others have asked to screw around with them for fun. We had plenty, and I'd give them over… After they filled out the proper forms that is Haha! The professionalism in this place has really gone down with a lack of a mission. Even Elder Billings doesn't really seem to care about most things. It's like this entire bunker is a giant version of the rec room back at Lost Hills.

I suppose I forgot how fun Stealthboys are, but I also forgot the strange effects I had from them in the Circle. People don't feel Stealthboy effects unless used for a long, long time. Unfortunately, I used to spend whole days invisible back in my heyday as a spy. I think I'm immune to the effects now, but these things really make you realize how shitty being seen actually is.

03-14-2259

I used to be someone important! I took down the NCR at Redding, I killed their garrison at Modoc, I fought the Enclave, I ambushed NCR patrols! What the fuck are we doing!? Document traffic!? Okay!? But what else!?

07-06-2259

We got that shipment of Stealthboys! Awesome! We were almost out! Luckily, I know how to make them last way longer than they were intended. The fucks who made these installed a timer that caused a mini short in the radiation emitter after about ten minutes of use. I guess they wanted the government to buy more of them. If you remove the fuse or dampen the striker, it'll last about twelve hours! That was how the Circle made them last. I wonder if the old world army figured that out?

12-10-2259

I almost can't stand it anymore. We've found creative ways to combat the boredom, but many of the Knights and Paladins agree with me that they're sick of not having anything to do. The Scribes have plenty of work to do, but it's like we Paladins and Knights are obsolete. Some are perfectly content with spending their days in the rec room, screwing around, and daydreaming on watch, but many of us used to actually contribute to the Brotherhood.

I ended up approaching Elder Billings about it on behalf of those like me, but he said he can't do much about it. I even plead to his old side. Where was the Senior Paladin who brought the NCR to its knees in the northern wilderness? No. It's like as soon as he became Elder, he put his feet up on the desk and is fine with doing jack for the veterans. He said things like, "Our mission is to take in the docs, and battle the NCR, but there is no NCR in AZ." I told him that there was plenty we could do out here despite that fact. Like, that army of slavers probably has no use for all the gadgets and old world facilities in their territory (If their army of spear throwers and football pad wearers was any indication). Elder Billings' only response was, "I don't wanna upset Caesar. We got a good thing going here." Typical! He's perfectly content with sitting on his ass while Arizona remains an unexplored treasure trove for our mission.

02-21-2260

Billings won't even negotiate new terms with the Legion. All that tech out there and nothing we can do about it under him. Thank God I'm not alone in this though. Some call me crazy, thinking my dislike of being seen is what's doing it. That's not it at all! I want to serve the Brotherhood! If I wasn't in the Circle, I would've never seen how incompetent the standard Brotherhood really is. Luckily, there are my other friends here who enjoy and see the benefit of Stealthboys as well. There are also those who are standard members who just want to do the mission, and they agree with me too!

I get it! Elder Billings is just worried about us being seen by Caesar! We can still do the mission! Elder Billings was excellent at training Initiates and Knights for combat duty, and I was a wildly successful Circle agent of infiltration. I'll approach Billings about making a task force to execute our mission with my expertise.

06-17-2260

Billings denied my request last month, and me and my band have had it. If Elder Billings is fine with doing nothing, he won't keep us loyal members around. After weeks of planning, me and my conspirators have a plan to desert. Billings was contacted shortly after my meeting with him by some fucks down south calling themselves "Swilling's Resistance." In one week, some of their agents are going to meet with him, and that's when we will do it.

08-08-2260

The trek was long. I don't regret leaving the Arizona Chapter, and we roamed for a long time before finding our home. Far east of the Maxson Bunker, we roamed the plains of northern Arizona, just me and 18 other dedicated brothers and sisters of Steel. North of the Winslow plain, we stumbled upon our new home completely by accident. A secluded farmstead nestled in the cliffs spoke to us in a way I can't truly describe.

The village contained an experimental water disintegrator unit that kept the lands fertile and the water tanks full. I knew this was destined to be our new home to continue the Brotherhood's mission. Perfect fortification in the hills, experimental tech, and incognito enough to not draw attention to our true mission. The inhabitants weren't inclined to share their home with us, but we remained true to our orders from the west. They hadn't had to deal with conflict in their isolated village for decades, so they weren't much trouble.

Now we can execute the Brotherhood's true mission in Arizona, but not like those slackers at Maxson Bunker. I have renamed my force of dedicated brothers and sisters after a truly worthy organization within the Brotherhood. We are the Circle of Steel, and I can't wait to tell the west about what we've done. They'll be so proud.

[The split in the ranks of the Arizona Chapter was reported by the staff at the Maxson Bunker on 06-20-2260 and is still being investigated. Primary status of the investigation was ended on 02-15-2268 after severed communications with the Maxson Bunker – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**Legacy:** Though the status of Paladin Devon Hill was unknown since 06-20-2260, this journal entry was miraculously recovered on 07-09-2272 from a raid on a California bound caravan along I-15. The ultimate status of the Arizona Chapter as well as the "Arizona Circle of Steel" remains unknown to this day. [Arizona Expedition volunteers requested. See Head Paladin Rhombus IV (LH) for details – Head Scribe Wisner (LH)]

**[NEXT ENTRY]**

*Entry was inspired by cut lore about the Circle of Steel from Van Buren, canonical New Vegas lore, as well as a mix of my own lore about the Arizona Wasteland shown in my story "The New West." Thanks for reading!*


End file.
